


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his brother own a pool maintenance company in LA.  Dean is mistaken for an actor while taking care of Crowley's pool.  Castiel is an attorney to the stars and thinks the young actor is just what he needs to relieve some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“I hate rich mother fuckers.” Dean mumbled as he cleaned out the skimmer and dumped out two used condoms, a half pack of cigarettes and a red thong. He gingerly picked up the trash and put it in the black trash bag next to him. The Crowleys must have had a big bash last night. He’d been picking up trash in and around the pool since eight and it was almost eleven now. The Los Angeles sun was beating down on him and he quickly discarded the Winchesters Pool Service t-shirt and slung it over the back of one of the chaise lounges.

He took the bags of trash to his truck, which was parked in the rear of the house by the ‘servants’ entrance’ and grabbed the pool chemicals and testing kit he’d need to finish up this job. His cell dinged, but his hands were full. When he got to the pool house, he sat the supplies down by the door and looked at his phone. The text was from his brother and partner, Sam.

Text from Sam/10:51 – Email from Crowley. Says they are going out of town. Maid not there to let you into pool house. Keys and payment are under green flowerpot next to back door of house.  
Text from you/10:53 – Thanks. Place is a pigsty. Will be another hour at least. TTYL.

Dean jogged over to the back door of the main house…mansion, palace, villa…whatever… He lifted the green flowerpot and picked up the plastic bag that held an envelope and a set of keys. He opened the envelope after stashing the keys in the pocket of his cargo shorts.

A check made out to their small company was inside and there was also a folded piece of paper.

Boys,  
The wife and I will be traveling abroad for the next two weeks. We have a few guests that will be using the house while we are gone so please maintain the pool daily. We will pay extra, of course. I’ve included the house keys as well as the pool keys. The code for the alarm is written below. The wife wants you to check out the house and make sure the guests are taken care of. Any expenses can be charged back to our bill. Please see my email.  
Code: 3891  
Sincerely,  
F. Crowley

What the fuck? He was a pool maintenance man, not a butler. “Take care of the guests, my ass.”

He was dialing his brother as he walked back to the pool house.

“Yo, Sam. Crowley is an asshat.”

“What are you talking about?”

Dean read him the letter. “Can you believe that shit? What am I supposed to do, hold their hands? Make sure they have enough toilet paper to wipe their rich, white asses?”

“Hang on. Let me finish reading his email.” Dean unlocked the pool house door while he waited and brought in the bucket of chlorine.

“Hey, Dean. Crowley is promising to pay triple our usual fee if we just make sure the guests are taken care of. For that, we can make sure they have toilet paper.”

“Fuck this shit, Sam.”

“Don’t be an asshole. Crowley is the best customer we have right now. He can recommend us to more of the Hollywood types. Word of mouth, Dean. We are barely in the black, we need to keep him happy.”

“Fine, you play babysitter to Crowley’s peeps. Count me out.”

“Don’t be a jackass. You know I have classes three times a week on top of my own customers.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean hung up and kicked the broken chaise lounge just inside the door of the storage slash pool house. He knew Sam was right. With him in school, Dean had to pull more weight in their new company. They only had about thirty customers now, but Crowley promised them if they did a good job, he’d make sure to tell his friends. Since he was a big time producer, his friends came with big wallets. Dean was still amazed they got Crowley’s business anyway. It was all about being at the right place at the right time.

Dean and Sam were at the pool supply company and in walks this guy dressed all in black. He was asking questions about chlorine and PH levels in this stuffy accent. Sam showed the man a test kit and before you knew it, they were hired. It seems that his previous pool service forgot to clean the pool before a big party and so the neighbors’ cat was floating belly up when the guests arrived for a swim.

If they could get a few more clients like Crowley, Sam could go to school fulltime and they could hire someone to pick up some of the slack.

Sam teases Dean constantly about Crowley hiring them because he wanted to get in Dean’s pants. Dean wasn’t ashamed of his bisexuality but he hated the fact that Crowley did flirt with him and even smacked his ass on more than one occasion when Dean’s scheduled visits coincided with the days Crowley worked from home. Dean wasn’t going to be anyone’s boy toy. Besides he was scared of Crowley’s wife. Meg Crowley would cut of your balls and use them for earrings in a heartbeat.

Dean finished testing the water and put in some algaecide. With the wild party, the PH levels were really off, but he’d wait until after his swim to put in the shock treatment.

Before he went for a swim, he let himself into the house. He’d never stepped foot in the place and he was curious how the rich and famous lived. The maid always came to the back door to hand him the keys to the pool house, so there was never a need to enter the house. The back door led into the kitchen. Damn, the place would make a chef on the Food Network green with envy. He finished the tour and had to admit he was a little green with envy himself. He locked up behind himself and went back to the pool. After he got a towel from the pool house, he took his wallet, keys and cell out of his shorts. He paused and put everything back in his pockets. No one was around and this place at a ten foot cement wall around it. Dean Winchester was going skinny dipping.

He dove in and began his laps. Crowley had told him many times to swim if he wanted to, but Dean always avoided it, mainly because when the creep gave the invitations, he was always sitting by the pool. He leered at Dean enough when he was in shorts and a t-shirt. He would really get the heebie jeebies if he took his shirt off in front of the guy.

***  
Castiel Novak parked his Mercedes convertible in the round driveway and let himself in the house. His client, Fergus Crowley was letting him stay at his house while Castiel’s house was having some minor renovations. Crowley told him he’d be sharing the house with a couple of other people, but with twelve bedrooms, they probably would never cross paths.

Since he’d been in the house several times over the past few years, Castiel knew his way around. He brought his suitcase and garment back into the foyer and dropped them by the staircase. All he wanted right now was a beer after his boring day in court. Crowley stocked his favorite beer in the bar, so Castiel opened the small refrigerator and twisted off the top. The first swallow was refreshing and he knew he would be spending his Friday night drinking beer and maybe taking a swim. Maybe he should put in a pool.

He walked over to the French doors that led out to the brick patio and narrowed his eyes when he caught movement in the pool.

“Damn it.” He muttered. He’d wanted to spend some time alone. Crowley said the other guests weren’t coming until tomorrow. He prayed it wasn’t some starlet. Sometimes he wanted to wear a flashing sign around his neck that read ‘I’m gay and not interested in your silicone tits’. Castiel tipped up the bottle and took another swallow and then he choked and came close to dropping the beer onto the marble floor of the living room.

There was a Greek god getting out of the pool and he was completely, beautifully nude. Castiel stared. The man looked to be in his early thirties, brown hair with a few blonde highlights, tanned skin with a nice chest and narrow waist. His ass was white, so he didn’t sunbathe nude very often. And his legs…long, lean and slightly bowed. Castiel imagined those legs wrapped around his body as he drove his cock into…

“Fuck.” His cell rang and interrupted his little fantasy. He looked at the screen and sighed.

“Hello, Gabe.”

“Hello, brother of mine, settled into the party house yet?”

“I just arrived.”

“Cool. I’m picking up the booze and coming over.”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no? I thought we were going to hang out…catch up…drink…do brotherly things.”

“Maybe tomorrow night. I’m tired.”

“Tired? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”

“Okay, so I’m not tired. I just found an Adonis in Crowley’s pool and I want to get to know him better.”

“Sly dog. About time you got some action. I was beginning to think you were thinking about joining the priesthood. All work and no play….makes Castiel a very dull boy.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll plan on doing some…brotherly things, whatever that means.”

“Ciao.”

“Gabe, you aren’t Italian and never will be.”

“It’s the language of Hollywood, my brother.” Castiel shook his head and touched the end button. Gabe was the second to the oldest of the Novak brothers. Luc was the oldest, he was an attorney in the firm as was Michael. Gabe disappointed their father by becoming a chef, but not just any chef. Gabe had four restaurants and a highly watched Food Network show. Despite their parents, all the brothers were over achievers.

Castiel took of his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled up the sleeves to his white dress shirt. He opened the French doors and strode outside. The naked man had his back to Castiel, drying his hair.

Castiel cleared his throat. The younger man jump and whipped around to face Castiel. Within a split second, the towel was covering his lower body, much to Castiel’s disappointment.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“My name is Castiel Novak and I’m a guest of Fergus Crowley.” Castiel held out his hand.

The younger man looked at Castiel’s outstretched hand and must have realized in order to shake it, he’d have to let go of one side of the towel. Castiel waited, the side of his mouth quirked up in a smile. He was disappointed when the man wrapped the towel completely around his waist, grasping both ends in one hand before holding out his own.

His skin was cool from being in the pool, but he had a nice firm grip. Castiel wondered how that hand would feel on his cock. He closed his eyes, he needed to get laid…all he could think about was sex. Then again, this male model was a fantasy come true.

“Dean Winchester.”  
“I didn’t think the other guests were arriving until tomorrow, but Crowley stocked plenty of beer. I guess we’re housemates for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, great.”

***

Dean’s heart was still hammering in his chest from being startled by the stranger with the blue eyes and sex hair. Here he was buck assed naked and boom…

He probably looked really stupid holding the towel up like a bull fighting cape covering his junk, but he had no other choice. Then the wise guy holds out his hand to shake. He probably did it on purpose, just to fuck with him because he was the hired help. Dean snaked his hands around and the towel was held secure by one hand. Take that, mother fucker.

Castiel Novak? What kind of name is Castiel? Dean shook the guys hand because it was the polite thing to do. The guys hand was warm and firm, smooth skin so obviously he’d never worked a day in his life.

Dean introduced himself and holy shit, the dude thought he was a guest and offered him beer. He’d bet the beer that Crowley stocked wasn’t the cheap shit that Dean kept in his fridge.

“Yeah, great.” Holy fuck, he was going to spend the evening by the pool drinking expensive beer. This could be kind of fun. He could leave later and the guy would never be the wiser.

The man, Castiel Novak…was still standing there and his eyes were wandering over Dean’s body. Dean had seen that look before. The dude was interested. The afternoon just got more interesting. Very interesting.

“I think I’ll go put on my shorts…now.” Dean backed away and disappeared into the pool house. He closed the door and leaned against it. What was he doing? The guy would freak when he found out Dean was just the pool man, but…what if he didn’t find out? What if Dean stayed, had a few beers…see what came up…no pun intended…hell, who was he trying to kid? He’d love to get the man’s pants.

He could just disappear when the guy’s back was turned. No harm, no foul…right? Both men could get laid and no awkward morning after shit.

Dean pulled on his shorts and remembered his t-shirt was out by the pool. He couldn’t put it on because Mr. Castiel Novak would think he was the pool guy…which he was…but Novak didn’t need to know that.

When he exited the small building, Novak was nowhere in sight. Strange. Dean grabbed his shirt and hid it under his towel. If he was going to act the part of a guest, he needed to really act the part, so he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, hoping to find the beer. There wasn’t any beer, but there was a lot of food. Maybe Dean could find out what it’d be like to cook in a gourmet kitchen.

He had a loaf of artesian bread on the counter and an assortment of meats and cheeses when Novak came into the kitchen.

“I thought I heard you in here. I was going to bring you a beer.” Dean just stood and stared, not even having the brain cells to take the beer being held out to him.

Novak was in swim trunks. Okay, no, those should be illegal. Dean wasn’t a fan of bikinis on men, he jokingly called them banana hammocks, but the blue bikini with the orange and white trip was really tripping Dean’s trigger. It left nothing to the imagination, hell, the guy was hung like a horse. And those legs, runner’s legs, lean and muscular. The abs and chest on the dude were just this side of perfect. Dean wasn’t fond of hairy chests and he was happy to see Novak was just a smooth has he was.

When Dean’s eyes finally drifted up to the man’s face, he was smiling…the bastard knew Dean was hot for his body.

“I was just fixing some lunch, want some?” Dean tried to keep his voice even and uninterested.

“Sure.” Novak sat Dean’s beer down and leaned against the counter. His hip bone jutted out and Dean wanted to swipe his tongue over it. He exhaled sharply and focused on making the sandwiches.

They took their beers and the plates out to the pool and sat down under one of the cream colored umbrellas.

“Are you an actor?”

Dean panicked for a split second. What was he going to say? Would the guy know he was lying? Deep cleansing breath, Dean…

“Yeah.”

“Have you been in anything I may have seen?” Novak was running his fingers up and down his beer bottle like he was a cock, then he slowly took a sip. Two could play at this game.

“Not unless you watch a lot of porn.”

Dean’s smile grew as Novak spewed beer all over the table.

“Uhm. Porn?” Novak’s eyebrows were up in his hairline. Dean was beginning to have fun. Hell, anyone can be an actor, even Dean Winchester.

“Yeah.” Dean leaned back, so the abs he worked hard on showed nicely.

Novak got really busy with his sandwich and he was looking everywhere but at Dean. In that tiny suit of his, he couldn’t disguise his arousal though.

Dean finished his sandwich and his beer. He stood and stretched, not that he needed to, he just knew he looked good doing it.

“Think I’m going to take another swim.” Dean sauntered over to the edge of the pool and thanking his mother for insisting on swimming lessons, he executed a perfect dive into the sparkling, blue water.

***  
Castiel hadn’t ever been so mortified. Spewing beer all over the table was fucking embarrassing. Damn, when Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous said he did porn, all Castiel’s blood rushed to his dick. Mental pictures of Dean in all kinds of sexual positions flashed through Castiel’s mind like a slide show on speed.

He focused on his sandwich, not letting himself look at Dean…Dean, nice porn star name… and then the bastard stood up and stretched and Castiel’s eyes were level with the dark trail of hair that disappeared into his khaki cargo shorts.

“Think I’m going to take another swim.”

Castiel’s dick was hard. He felt like a God damned teenager. He watched Dean dive into the pool and damned if he didn’t want to dive in after him and push him against the side of the pool and ram his tongue down the cocky bastard’s throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean swam two laps before surfacing in the shallow end of the pool. He stood and pushed the wet hair back from his face. He noted that Novak was sitting on the edge of the pool, feet in the water. He swam over towards him, stopping a few feet away, hand holding on to the edge to keep him afloat. There was no hiding the other man’s erection. 

Dean looked at the outline of his cock and then up into the blue eyes. “You seem to have a problem.”

“I wouldn’t call it a problem.” Novak pushed off with his arms and sank into the water. He pushed off from the side and his arms cut through the water in sharp strokes. Dean watched him swim to the deep end and flip underwater like an Olympic swimmer. Show off.

He stood up when he got to the shallow end of the pool so the water was just at his waistline. With a renewed sense of purpose, Dean waited until those beautiful eyes were on him again before reaching down to unbutton his shorts. Novak cocked his head and then grinned when Dean slung his dripping shorts onto the side of the pool.

Dean stayed where he was, a sly smile on his face. Novak dove underwater and swam up to Dean, his hands gripping Dean’s hips before surfacing in front of him.

“Are you always this forward?” Novak’s voice was husky and deep, Dean found that he liked it…he would love to hear the man in the throes of passion…he wondered if he liked to talk dirty during sex. He wanted to find out.

“Yeah. Life is short, man.” Dean liked the feeling of Novak’s hands at his waist. He had a raging hard on and really wanted to see what was under the other man’s skimpy bathing suit.

Novak held his gaze while his hand wrapped around Dean’s dick. Dean moaned softly and licked his lips. He reached out and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of Novak’s swimsuit and slipped it down his hips. He let his fingers skim the underside from the base to the head. It was longer and slightly thicker than Dean’s. 

“Why don’t you let me suck your cock?” Dean couldn’t remember ever being this forward with someone. He was usually kind of shy and let someone else make the first move. Pretending to be a porn actor was making him feel ten feet tall and bullet-proof.

Novak’s eyes darkened and he turned to the edge of the pool. Using his arms as leverage, he pulled up, bringing his body out of the pool. He stood and stripped off the small scrap of clothing and Dean’s mouth dropped. He really was impressive, long, hard, proudly erect against his stomach. He slowly sat down on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. He spread his legs to give Dean access.

Dean moved between Novak’s thighs and gave the man a feral smile. He eyes went to the big cock in front of him. It made his mouth water, it had been a long time since he’d been with a man. The business, the stress of the move from Kansas, Sam’s college fees…he worked and then came home, no time for play of any kind. 

Novak’s dick was smooth and perfect for sucking. He licked the head and felt smug when the man shivered. Dean let his lips move up and down the shaft as he inhaled the other man’s scent… sweat, chlorine and male musk. Dean opened his mouth and Novak groaned and pushed his cock inside. Dean tasted the saltiness of his precum and swirled his tongue around the head. With his left hand, he cupped Novak’s balls and gave a little squeeze just to let the man know that Dean was in charge. His right hand was already on his own dick, pulling and stroking. 

Dean was eager, he wanted to make Novak lose control…needed to make him come, needed to taste him. Dean’s head bobbed up and down in time with the strokes on his cock. He wasn’t going to last long, the chlorinated water made it difficult to get a smooth stroke, so it was rough and Dean found it more stimulating than usual. 

“God, you’re good at this.” The man’s voice had gotten even huskier and Dean smiled around Novak’s cock. He looked up, Novak was watching him, mouth open as he panted. 

“You want my cum, don’t you?” Novak brought one of his legs up, so his foot rested on the edge of the pool. His hand came up and circled the base of his cock and he began to stroke himself while Dean sucked on the head. Dean’s hand continued to fondle Novak’s balls and he felt them tightening. Novak’s hips were bucking up, his breathing was erratic. 

Novak cried out and Dean pulled off, letting the ribbons of cum hit his face. He licked the sensitive tip and moaned in pleasure, taking the last few drops and savoring them on his tongue. His hand pumped at his dick and he felt the pressure in his balls. He threw back his head and grunted as he came.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Novak’s voice came through the haze of Dean’s brain. He opened his eyes and Novak was staring at him. Dean felt the cooling cum on his face and reached up to wipe it off. Novak slipped into the water next to him and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hard and Dean’s lips were pressed against his teeth. Novak’s tongue forced Dean to open his mouth and he moaned. The kiss was wet and hot and left Dean wanting more. His hand cupped the back of Novak’s neck and held him close. The rasp of the man’s stubble chafed the skin around his mouth. He felt like he was on fire.

***

Castiel couldn’t believe this was happening, that this beautiful man was between his legs sucking his cock. His mouth was doing amazing things to his cock and he was enjoying the show. He caught himself wondering if Dean enjoyed sucking cock this much when he was filming porn. His eyes narrowed, he pushed those thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about Dean’s mouth on other cocks or another man’s cock in that pretty ass of his. 

Dean was jacking himself off as he gave Castiel head, he could see Dean’s right arm moving under the water. He wished he could watch. Maybe later. They had the entire evening ahead of them. And tomorrow…maybe the day after, he wasn’t sure how long Dean was staying. He wanted to fuck Dean’s ass, claim it for his own. 

The younger man was really into it. Castiel needed to come, his balls ached. It wouldn’t be long. The sensation started at his toes and moved up quickly, there was a burn in his lower belly. He was going to come…needed to say something but all he could do was cry out. Dean pulled off and Castiel watched his semen erupt onto Dean’s beautiful face. 

Dean began to pant and his head fell backwards and he grunted, he face flushed. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” And Castiel meant it, with his eyes closed, mouth open, head thrown back, baring his neck, Castiel’s cum running down his neck…my God, he really was exquisite.

Castiel eased into the water and pulled Dean close, his mouth latching onto Dean’s like he was a drowning man. Dean’s mouth opened for him and he thrust his tongue in, needing to take, to taste. He felt Dean’s hand behind his neck and Novak’s own greed took over. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. 

Dean was the one who finally pushed away. They were both panting and their eyes locked and held. Was it ten seconds? Twenty? More than that? All Castiel knew was that he couldn’t look away because he was afraid to break the spell. He was a stranger but at that moment in time, Castiel felt more for him than he had for any of his previous lovers…except for…no, not thinking about him now. Not now.

***

Dean felt like he was in some crazy-assed dream. He’d just had an incredible sexual experience with a man he’d just met. Just fucking met, hell, he hadn’t done a one night stand like this since…since…it’d been two years. Two freaking years and only a few dates since then. His life was pathetic.

But pathetic or not, he wanted more of this man. Castiel…what kind of name was that? He was a friend of Crowley’s, so it meant he was super rich. Super rich and so far out of Dean’s league, like a figure skater playing in the NHL. 

All those thoughts were circulating in his head while he stared into eyes that were bluer than any sky Dean had ever seen…bluer than…God, first he was comparing figure skating to hockey and now he was thinking of poetic descriptions for the guy’s eyes. He was turning into a freakin’ girl. 

“I want to take you to bed and fuck that beautiful ass of yours.” The words, said in that incredible ‘fuck me now’ voice, brought Dean out of his rambling thoughts.

“I’d like that,” Dean said, and he found he meant it. This was a onetime deal, why not make it last. Why not have a good time for a change; he could leave the pressures of his life behind for just a few hours. He could just escape the bills, the stress and even the loneliness for a few hours. It wouldn’t hurt anyone. Dean could handle it and this guy, this Castiel Novak, probably wouldn’t even remember his name tomorrow.

Dean was feeling kind of nervous getting out of the pool buck naked and once he had the towel wrapped around him, his confidence grew. Castiel…again with the name….he must give the guy a nickname or something…blue eyes? No, too Disney. Big D? No, too crude. Cas? Cas. Yeah, short and sweet. Glad that was settled, he couldn’t keep calling the guy Novack or Castiel, not when he’s had his dick in his mouth.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Dean looked over at the other man and shrugged.

“What do you want to talk about?” Dean asked.

“How did you get into the business?” Cas had a towel knotted around his waist and he was holding his wet suit in his hand as they made their way up the steps leading to the back door.

“My brother and I got into it together, I was a mechanic for my Uncle Bobby, but Sam had his heart set on going to Stanford for law school. So, we moved to Santa Clarita and he commutes a few days a week and does some online courses. It’s not how I pictured myself, but as soon as Sam graduates I can maybe open a shop here in LA doing custom car work.” Dean held his breath. Shit, he was supposed to be a porn actor…getting into it together with his brother…man…the guy probably thinks he’s a pervert…an incestuous pervert. Ewwwww.

And the guy had stopped walking to turn and stare. Dean’s internal voice wasn’t happy. ‘Yep, he thinks I’m a pervert now. Guess sex is out of the question now.’

“You want to do custom car work?” Okay, not what Dean was expecting. What about the porn with his brother?

“Yeah. I have a 67 Impala that I’ve rebuilt twice. She’s my baby, my beautiful baby. Uncle Bobby has an auto salvage yard and we rebuilt and sold several classic cars. I’m good at it.”

“I am looking for a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. The ones I’ve located are not in the best of shape. I need someone to steer me in the right direction. Maybe you could help me locate one and fix it up for me. Just name your price.”

“The seven liter Hemi block version?”

“I…guess?” The guy looked so confused that Dean grinned at him stupidly. Just because he looked so fuckin’ adorable with his head tilted sideways.

“Sure, I can call Bobby and put him on it. He’s like a dog with a bone when it comes to shit like this.”

Cas smiled at him. That smile was freakin’ amazing…sparkling white teeth, small dimples and man, those eyes. 

***

When Dean had asked Castiel what he wanted to talk about, the last thing he wanted to talk about was Dean having sex with other people…for money…while being filmed…films that other people watched. But the question just came out and he couldn’t take it back.

He had to admit, the first part of Dean’s answer freaked him out. Surely to God, there were no incestuous films of Dean and his brother roaming around…no, Dean wasn’t that type or was he? Hell, he didn’t even know the guy. Then Dean started talking about cars and Castiel was a goner. Classic cars were his guilty pleasure. He had no idea how they ran, what was under the hood or any of the mechanics, he just liked the way they looked and sounded. He didn’t know how to cook either, but that didn’t stop him from loving well prepared food. He’d bet mechanics and chefs couldn’t dissect the fine print of a contract or knew how to do estate planning. 

And then the man grinned and fuck, he went from Greek god to heavenly angel. His eyes had the tiniest of laugh lines that crinkled and his whole face lit up. Castiel had never given a lot of thought to freckles, but damn if Dean’s didn’t drive him crazy with lust.

Castiel snatched the poor guy’s hand and hauled him forward; he needed to get them inside as quickly as possible. He needed to be horizontal with Dean now. By the time they reached the staircase, they were running and giggling. Yes, Castiel Novak, Attorney at Law, was giggling. Halfway up, Castiel asked Dean which room was his. 

“I…don’t have one…yet.”

“Me neither.” Castiel answered and burst through the first door he came too. Thank God it was one of the guest rooms. 

“Cas, I think this is Crowley’s room. I don’t think we should…”

“Not his. Meg decorated theirs like a…let’s just say it’s a monstrosity.” Castiel spun himself around and whipped off Dean’s towel. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

He pushed Dean down onto the king sized bed, sending the half dozen throw pillows flying in different directions. He tore off his own towel and dropped it onto the floor and crawled over the bed until his was over Dean, looking down at him. He smiled, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Now isn’t the time to by all shy, Cas.” How could Dean read him like that? Cas? He’d have to come back to that later. Right now, he just wanted to kiss Dean. He allowed himself another moment to stare down at Dean. He was definitely all man…so masculine with his wide shoulders, narrow waist, strong arms…heavy, hard cock…

He sank down so his body pressed into Dean’s and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, just a brush of their lips. He felt Dean’s tongue tracing the outline of his lips and he parted them. Dean’s tongue entered his mouth and he responded by sucking on it and when Dean moaned into the kiss, Castiel’s cock twitched. His hand strayed downwards to cover Dean’s rigid length with his palm. Dean hissed and took Castiel’s lip into this mouth and sank his teeth into it…not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make him want…

He pulled away from the kiss to look straight into Dean’s striking emerald eyes. “I want you.”

***

Those three words sent Dean into a tailspin. He was already feeling so good…like he could stay in this man’s arms forever. The man really knew how to kiss. Dean’s cock was leaking so much that his stomach was wet with it. And Cas’ hand on his shaft felt…awesome. He wasn’t holding it in his fist, no he was just resting his palm on it, like he was feeling the throb of Dean’s blood. He wasn’t even rubbing it, just a touch…warmth. 

Dean wanted more of Cas’ mouth, so he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down. Their tongues tasted and fought over control. Cas would let him take and then he became the aggressor again, pushing into Dean’s mouth, running that talented tongue around his teeth, over the roof of his mouth. 

Cas’ hand left Dean’s cock and he growled, forcing his hips up to grind against Cas’. Their cocks rubbed together, slick with their arousal. Cas’s mouth left Dean’s to rain tiny kisses across his jaw, down his neck and he let his lips brush over one of Dean’s nipples. Dean arched his back and made a soft mewling noise. 

“Fuck…feels good.” 

Cas looked up at him as he took Dean’s nipple between his teeth. A shot of electricity shot from his nipple to his cock. Cas’ eyes, combined with his mouth made Dean feel weak…like he was swimming against the tide. 

“Cas, can we…” Dean spread his legs wantonly and took Cas’ hand to guide it between his thighs. The thought came to him before he could even finish the sentence. “Fuck, do you have…”

Cas rose up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

Dean watched the man bounce off the bed and disappear through a door. He saw a light come on. Was that a closet? Dean took a second to look around the room. Hell, their apartment wasn’t even this big, Cas said this wasn’t Crowley’s room, but Jesus, it was decorated like a freakin’ palace. Curious at the sounds coming from behind the door, Dean stood up and stroked his straining cock a couple of times before following Cas.

“Holy shit.” The bathroom was something out of Architectural Digest. Gray wood floors, a large walk in shower, large fluffy towels…and a bidet….maybe he could play with that…

“Ah ha.” Dean looked away from the porcelain fixture. Cas was on his knees in front of one of the sinks, head stuck inside a cabinet.

“Ah ha?” Dean forgot about the bidet because Cas’ ass was right there and looking like it needed a bite taken out of it. 

Cas held up a box of condoms. “Oh, that kind of ‘ah ha’. 

Dean watched Cas stand and saw his other hand held a bottle of KY Jelly. The kind that gets warm….

The look Cas was giving Dean was a little disconcerting. He looked like he wanted to spread Dean out on the bathroom floor and…and Dean was up for that. 

Like he could read Dean’s thoughts, he grinned. “The bed would be more comfortable and better on my knees.”

He snagged his arm around Dean’s waist and gave him a quick kiss. “Come on, Dean. Let’s continue what we started.”

Back on the bed, they kissed again. Dean took Cas’ shaft in his hand and slowly stroked up and down. 

“Want you inside me.”

“Want to be there.” Cas got up on his knees between Dean’s legs and opened the cap of the lubricant. He squeezed a large amount in his hand and reached down to Dean’s ass. Dean felt the other man’s fingers slick with the cool gel rub around his entrance. He spread his thighs wider and lifted his hips. The gel began to warm and Dean closed his eyes, letting Cas’ gentle touch relax him.

***

Castiel watched his fingers, wet with lube, swirl around Dean’s puckered hole. Dean was laid out open for him like a banquet and he wanted to feast on him. Luckily, he knew Crowley kept his guestrooms stocked for the habits of his guests, from sexual products to pharmaceuticals. You could find a toothbrush or a hit of speed tucked in the cabinets. 

Seeing Dean relaxed, eyes closed, trusting…Castiel wanted to make it so good for him. He wanted to fall asleep next to him tonight and wake up to start all over again. Castiel pushed his finger into Dean, slow and easy. Dean moaned and brought his knees up. “More.”

The word was merely a whisper, but it caused Castiel’s cock to jerk against his belly. Castiel took his time in inserting the second, and then his third finger, letting Dean set the pace. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the body undulating slowly on the bed. 

“I’m ready.” Dean’s eyes opened and he reached over to the box. He watched Dean open the box and dump the contents on the bed. He ripped off one of the condoms and handed the foil packet to Castiel. Castiel eased his fingers out of Dean causing the man to whimper and thrust upwards. Castiel’s hand shook as he rolled the latex sheath down his cock. He applied more lubricant and then lifted Dean’s hips. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist so Castiel could use his hand to guide his cock forward. He paused at Dean’s entrance and Dean nodded. 

Dean felt amazing, so hot and tight…Castiel gave all his attention to his cock disappearing inch by inch into Dean’s willing body. 

“God, Dean…you’re perfect…so perfect.”

“Fuck me, Cas.”

Castiel was completely sheathed and Dean was looking up at him, looking at him like he could see inside Castiel’s very soul. They were both breathing hard and Castiel felt consumed by desire…and something else, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

He began to move, slowly, in and out. Pushing in so deep that his balls rubbed against Dean’s ass, pulling out so that just the head of his cock was inside him. His arms trembled with the stress of holding himself up. He could feel the heel of Dean’s feet pressing him forward, urging him to go faster.

“I won’t last long,” Castiel murmured. 

Dean’s eyes were dark, more like a forest than an emerald now. Castiel swallowed and pushed into Dean again. “Touch yourself, Dean. I want to watch you.”

Dean fisted his shaft and began to pump himself. He was so beautiful and Castiel felt the first signs of his impending orgasm. He needed Dean to come first, so he gripped the base of his cock and held tight. He was almost dizzy with the need to come.   
Dean’s hand moved faster.

“That’s it, Dean. Come for me. Please.” Castiel was panting heavily and he felt Dean’s muscles tightening around him like a vice. 

“Cas…Cas….” Castiel watched Dean’s face as he came. Slack jawed, eyes open but unfocused, skin flushed.

Castiel released the grip on his cock and drove in again and again, riding out Dean’s orgasm with him. His own release right there…right there…

He collapsed onto Dean’s spent body. “My God, you are incredible.”

“So fuckin’ good,” Dean said softly in his ear.

They lay in their post orgasmic haze, side by side. Castiel felt himself drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst to follow the smut....it can't be all rainbows and unicorns.

Dean watched Cas for awhile after the man’s breathing evened out. He quietly got out of bed and stood looking down. He was a beautiful man and he had been an exciting lover. Dean turned away.

He found his wallet, keys and cell where he left them, slipped on his shorts and t-shirt. He didn’t check his phone until he was actually in his truck, driving back towards the small building that housed their business. There were several texts from Sam, but he was driving so he just called him.

“What’s up?”

“Where have you been? I’ve sent you several texts, man.”

“I was busy. I told you Crowley’s pool was a cluster fuck.”

“Alright…you on your way back?”

“Yeah…look Sam, I need a huge favor.”

“No.”

“Fuck, man…you don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“When you ask for a favor, I always get screwed somehow.”

“Real nice, Sammy. What if I said please?

“What is it?” Dean didn’t say the word please often, so Sam knew it meant something.

“I need you to take over the Crowley job, just until they get back.”

“Dean…school, remember?”

“Please.”

“Damn it. Why?”

Dean started an internal debate with himself. To tell Sam the stupid thing he did or make up some lie. Sam always knew when Dean was lying though…

“I slept with one of Crowley’s guests.”

“Jesus, Dean…”

“Don’t lecture, Sam. Not now.”

Something in Dean’s tone must have alerted Sam because he didn’t ask any other questions.

“I’ll see you when you get back to the office.”

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean slid his finger over the end button and laid his phone on the seat beside him. 

Twenty minutes later, Dean pulled the company truck in front of the office of Winchester Pool Service. The other work truck was already there and Dean let himself in the door. They had one desk, a computer, a file cabinet and two chairs. The rest of the office was filled with crates of pool supplies stacked on the floor, some reaching up to the ceiling.

Sam sat at the desk, typing on the keyboard. He looked up and frowned. “Talk to me.”

“Sam, I made a mistake, that’s all.”

“A mistake? Okay, now I know something’s up. You haven’t been laid in…like forever and the Dean that I know and love would be bragging about it.”

“He was a really nice guy, but a friend of Crowley’s.”

“And?”

“And I may have lied to him about what I did for a living.”

Sam gave his patented ‘are you fucking insane’ stare.

“It started as a joke, sort of…but it kind of escalated…” Dean winced at Sam’s bitch-face.

“What, did you claim to be a congressman? A doctor? Please tell me that you didn’t tell him you were with the FBI.”

“Porn star.”

Sam’s face was priceless. It registered shock right before he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“Hey, it’s possible. I work out.” Dean pouted because Sam couldn’t stop laughing. “Knock it off!”

***

Castiel woke and stretched. It was very seldom that he napped in the middle of the day, but then again, he didn’t usually have mind blowing sex in the middle of the day. He looked over expecting to see Dean and frowned. He must have gone downstairs. He wondered what time it was and tried to remember where he left his phone.

He stood up. His wet swimsuit was laying next to the towels that he and Dean dropped before getting into bed. He didn’t want to put the wet garment on, so he settled for the towel. His bags were still at the bottom of the staircase. 

He’d bring his stuff up to this room and have Dean move his stuff here too. He hoped Dean wouldn’t mind sharing a room with him. 

Downstairs, he rummaged through his bags and brought out a pair of his Harvard Law School sweatpants. His cell was on top of his suitcase where he’d tossed it earlier that morning. Once the drawstring was tied, he began his search for Dean. The house was empty and so was the pool area. The pool house and the massive garage were empty as well. Maybe he ran an errand. 

While he waited, he called his brother. 

“So, have you gotten laid yet…by…what did you call him…Adonis?”

“His name is Dean.”

“Dean? Okay, did you get laid by Dean?”

“Yes.”

“Good for you. Now, I don’t have to hear you whine about your lack of a sex life. You going to bang him again?”

“Yes. He’s amazing.”

“Amazing. Are you drunk?”

“No, just…I don’t know, Gabe…he’s just…”

Gabe interrupted him. “You have sounded like this since you were with the rat bastard and it has me concerned. You just met the guy today.”

“I know. I promise I’ll take it slow.”

“What does Dean do for a living…please tell me he’s not an actor.”

Castiel hesitated a little too long.

“Castiel…he’s a fucking actor…really? Didn’t you learn anything from your…thing…with the rat bastard?”

“Dean’s different.”

“Fuck me sideways…you’re gone on him already.”

“You’ll like him, Gabe.”

“Fine. I’ll bring you two lovebirds lunch tomorrow. I’ll even fix you two one of my special desserts.”

“Great. Text me when you’re on your way.”

“Sure thing. Gotta go.”

Castiel pocketed his cell and took his bags to the room. While he waited for Dean to get back from wherever he was, he unpacked and took a shower. He smelled like sex and Dean, not that it was a bad thing to smell like, but a hot shower would feel pretty good and kill some time. 

Dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, Cas sat in the living room flipping channels. Two empty beer bottles sat on the coffee table. A third was half empty. His cell told him it was almost five. He stood and paced through the house for the third time in the last two hours. He was starting to get hungry, the sandwich from lunch had burned off during the incredible sex. 

He found a pad of paper and a pen in Crowley’s office and wrote a note for Dean.

Gone to pick up more beer and a pizza. Be back soon.  
C

Castiel was back in forty-five minutes. The house was still silent and empty. He was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His appetite disappeared, the pizza forgotten on the counter in the kitchen.

He grabbed another beer and sat down to wait. 

Castiel only got up to get another beer. He counted the bottles. Perhaps he should stop since six was his usual limit and he just finished eight. Fuck it, he opened number nine.

He woke up sprawled on the leather sofa in Crowley’s living room. The lamp and the TV the only light in the entire house. Slowly climbing the stairs, Castiel cursed the green eyed man that made him feel for the first time in years. He pulled off his clothes and fell into the bed. Dean’s scent was on the pillows…on the sheets…damn him. He curled his arms around the pillow and fell asleep with his nose pressed into it.

***  
Sam drove them home and he locked himself in his room to study. Dean stayed busy doing invoicing and inventory on his laptop for most of the evening. 

Sam still wasn’t happy about taking over the Crowley job, but Dean promised to make it up to him. They rearranged Sam’s schedule so Dean got all of Sam’s clients. Sam wouldn’t have to miss any school, if Dean did all his brother’s work. Sam would just have to go to Crowley’s very early in the morning to do the pool maintenance and check to make sure the house was running smoothly.

He stared at the computer screen so long that the screensaver started. Pictures of classic cars rolled over one by one and he stared…not seeing cars, but blue eyes. 

It was for the best. If he told himself that enough, he’d begin to believe it. Leaving Cas lying in bed was one of the hardest things he’d had to do in quite a while. 

Why did he lie? If he told the guy he was just the pool man, Castiel Novak would have looked down that handsome nose of his and probably ask him to go get him a beer. That’s why he lied.

Dean sighed and moved his mouse so the screensaver stopped. He closed out the business’ documents and signed into Facebook. Just out of curiosity, he searched for Castiel Novak. No surprise that he didn’t have an account on the social media site. He Googled the man. 

The Novak Law Firm had an impressive website. It figures the guy was an attorney. Castiel and two other men…the caption told Dean they were Cas’ brothers, Luc and Michael, stood next to a mahogany conference table in very expensive suits. None of the men were smiling. Cas looked good, real good, in his charcoal suit and blue tie. Dean bet it was silk. It matched Cas’ eyes. 

According to the website, the firm specialized in Entertainment Law, Contract Law and Divorce Law. Dean left the website and looked for other entries. There was an article on a Hollywood website dated two years ago about a breakup between Cas and some actor named Balthazar Sebastian. The article didn’t give a whole lot of information, but apparently they were an item for three years. No reason for the breakup was given. Dean thought the name sounded familiar. IMDB had all his information. Dean supposed if he had to be fair, the douche was nice looking. He’d been in several made for TV movies and now starred on a crime drama. Dean didn’t watch it and now, he definitely would not be tuning in.

It was after eleven when Dean finally went to bed. It took him even longer to fall asleep.

His alarm woke him and he groaned. Even though it was Saturday, he had a few pools to check on. Since Sam took Crowley’s pool, neither would have the day off. The kitchen in their apartment was more like a galley; it drove Dean crazy because he loved to cook. This morning, he propped himself against the counter watching coffee drip into the carafe. Sam stumbled in after Dean was into his first cup.

“Want breakfast?”

“Nah, we can grab something at the drive-thru. I want to get to Crowley’s early, so I can knock it out.”

Dean cast a loving look at his baby before crawling into his work truck. Maybe this afternoon, he’d take her for a drive along the coast. 

At the office, the two brothers loaded their trucks with supplies needed for their clients. Sam left first since he didn’t have as much to load. 

Dean’s first stop was the pool at one of the local country clubs. It wasn’t open yet, so he knocked it out fast. His next stop was up in the Hollywood hills. The home belonged to a plastic surgeon and his trophy wife. The surgeon sat at one of the patio tables drinking coffee and reading the paper. His wife, twenty years his junior was dressed in a thong bikini. Dean wondered if she was wearing it on purpose since it was only nine in the morning, no good sun for tanning at that time of morning. She made a habit of bending over with her ass facing Dean. Dean didn’t pay any attention though. She wasn’t his type and she was married.

He only had one more stop and he was done for the day. He pulled off the road and sent a text to Sam.

Text from you/9:07 – How are things there?  
Text from Sam/9:09 – No sign of your boyfriend. Pool is clean. Did you shock it yesterday?  
Text from you/9:11 – Forgot. Not boyfriend!  
Dean put the truck in gear and drove to his last stop. This one was one of Sam’s clients. He checked the address and parked on the street since it was in a small residential neighborhood. He knocked on the door and a flamboyant blond man answered the door.

“Winchester Pool Service. Here to check your pool.”

“Oh my…aren’t you the prettiest thing. Where is our usual pool boy, the tall one with the long hair?”

“Sam had another client this morning. He’ll be back in two weeks. My name’s Dean.” Dean shook the man’s hand, a hand that lingered a bit too long and he wondered if Sam got the same treatment. If so, he’d have something to tease his brother about.

Dean got his supplies and started with the test kit. The pool’s PH was fine and there was just a little debris in the skimmer. He hooked up the homeowner’s pool vacuum system and watched as the little robot started his trip across the bottom of the pool. 

The homeowner made his appearance in a fuchsia thong and he had a little Chihuahua in his arms. The dog growled at Dean and Dean did his best to ignore both of them without being rude. Grown men should be wearing thongs. Especially when they were carrying a few extra pounds…okay about fifty extra pounds. Cas wouldn’t look bad in a thong, he sure had the body for it. Not fuchsia, of course. 

Dean waved goodbye and he felt the man’s eyes on his ass as he walked around the side of the house. He stowed the extra supplies in the back of the truck and headed back to the office. Sam should be waiting for him.

He wasn’t, so after Dean cleaned out the truck, he sat at the computer and put in today’s invoices. He saw Sam drive up as he was finishing the last one.

“I saw your boyfriend.”

“Sam, don’t call him that.” Dean was anxious for news but Sam couldn’t know that. He’d never hear the end of it.

“He didn’t even speak to me. Just looked out the balcony door and when I went into the kitchen, he was pouring himself some coffee and left without a good morning, kiss my ass or anything...well he nodded, but it was half-assed.”

Dean was right about Cas. The attorney couldn’t be bothered with the hired help. It didn’t make him feel any better though. 

***  
Castiel didn’t wake until after nine. He woke in a foul mood and he didn’t know why until his memories flooded back. He groaned and punched the pillow. He went to the guest room’s balcony and opened the curtains. There was a tall man with a long handled net cleaning leaves out of the pool. Crowley had mentioned a pool service guy who would also help with any of their needs. That made him laugh without mirth…maybe he could help Castiel find Dean. Of course, Dean probably didn’t want to be found.

He through on the sweatpants from yesterday and went to the kitchen. He found the Keurig pods and popped one in the machine. As he was stirring in his sugar the pool guy let himself in the kitchen. Castiel gave a brief nod before taking his coffee upstairs. He wasn’t in the mood to face anyone right now. He was already in his room when it hit him that he probably seemed rude. He’d have to apologize later.

Castiel opened his laptop and sent an email to Crowley.

Fergus, didn’t know you knew anyone in the porn business. You never cease to amaze me. Your guest was nice but didn’t stay long.   
C.

Castiel had already hit the send button before he realized he forgot to include Dean’s name, but how many porn actors did Crowley let use his house? He’d figure it out. He didn’t want to give anything away to Crowley, he wanted to keep the email casual. Crowley didn’t need to know about what happened between him and Dean.

He Googled Dean Winchester using the key word porn and got no hits. Maybe Dean used a fake name. He found a listing for popular porn actors and went through the pictures. He gave up after he reached one hundred. There was no sign of anyone resembling Dean. He’d wait for Crowley to email him back. Meanwhile, he could log into his office computer and do some work. If Dean were here, the work could wait, but Dean chose not to hang around. He might was well do something constructive.

He got a text from his brother around eleven. Gabe wanted to bring over their lunch and meet Dean. He agreed to lunch and didn’t mention Dean at all.

After checking his email for the tenth time, he closed his laptop and put on his bathing suit. He could get some sun while he waited for Gabe.

“Look at you, tanning like a movie star…speaking of, where is Mr. Wonderful?”

Castiel stood. “Let’s eat. What did you bring?”

Gabe shot him a quizzical look. “Castiel, what’s going on?”

Castiel, never one to talk much, sat down again. He looked out over the pool and began to speak. His brother, for once in his life, just listened. When Castiel was done, he looked at his brother. “So, is this where you tell me I’m a fool?”

“I’m not going to do that.” Gabe put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Maybe he had a good reason or maybe he’s a jerk, but until you have answers, you aren’t going to rest. I know you, you won’t give up.”

After his brother left, Castiel logged into his work computer again and went to the software used for finding people. The firm kept a subscription and Castiel knew looking up a person for personal reasons was cause for termination of employment. But Castiel wasn’t an employee.

According to the records, there were fifteen Dean Winchesters in California, but only three in the Los Angeles and surrounding areas. Castiel narrowed the search with an approximate age. There was only one in his thirties.

“Bingo.” Castiel stared at the address on the screen. Santa Clarita, that’s where Dean said he lived. He memorized the street number and snapped his laptop shut. 

Twenty minutes later, Cas has the address plugged into his GPS and is heading for the Golden State Freeway. 

***

Dean and Sam stopped at 25 Degrees to get a hamburger. Dean could only eat about half of his meal but Sam didn’t comment. They left and were soon on the Golden State Freeway heading home. 

As Dean was turning into their apartment complex, his eyes were drawn to the Mercedes convertible. Not that the car did anything for him, he only cared about American made classics, but because the car definitely did not belong in their neighborhood. He was about to comment on it to Sam, but as he drove closer, he saw the dark hair…he was wearing aviator sunglasses and coming out of their building.

“Fuck!” Dean hit the brakes and threw the truck into reverse.

“What the fuck.” Sam grabbed onto the dash to keep himself upright. 

“It’s him. How the fuck did he find me?”

“Him? As in him…the boyf…” Sam stopped himself before he said the word that was surely to set Dean off.

“Christ.” Dean pulled the truck over between a trash dumpster and a large van. When the Mercedes drove by, Dean ducked down in the seat, so just his eyes were visible. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to wave the driver down and say it was all a mistake…he didn’t mean to lie.

Dean waited for another five minutes before pulling out, he quickly scanned the area before pulling into one of their designated parking spots, Baby was in the other.

“Look, Sam, don’t answer the door for anyone. I don’t want him…I don’t need to see him. Okay?”

“Dean, if he took the time and energy to find you, maybe he wants to…you know…”

“He thinks I do porn, Sam. If he wants me at all, it’s just to get laid again. Maybe he got off on doing it with a professional.”

“But you aren’t a professional.”

“I could be.” Dean’s face was so serious, Sam couldn’t help but laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel found the apartment complex and parked. He sat in his car for a long time trying to get his nerve up. He saw the Impala that Dean told him about, so he was probably home. All he had to do was go up to the door and knock. He counted to three, then did it again for good measure.

The door was nondescript, just one of four in a hallway that smelled musty. Castiel knocked and waited. He knocked again. Dean wasn’t home or he wasn’t answering. He walked back to his car and opened his briefcase. There was a pack of sticky notes tucked inside and he wrote a brief note. He ran back to Dean’s apartment and stuck it in the middle of the door.

Now, he would wait. If Dean didn’t call, Castiel would know for sure that he wasn’t interested. While he was out, Castiel stopped by his house in Malibu to check on the renovations. He was adding a steam shower in the master bath and a hot tub on the deck overlooking the beach.

The contractor didn’t work on weekends, so Castiel was able to walk around and see the progress on his own. He stood on his deck and looked out at the ocean. He missed falling asleep to the sound of the waves last night. He was blaming the lack of familiar sounds on his rough night instead of thoughts of Dean. 

Castiel arrived back at Crowley’s house at close to four. He felt out of sorts, bored…maybe he’d get dressed up and go out to Gabe’s restaurant for dinner and then hit one of the nightclubs. Anything to keep him away from the room where he and Dean had sex. 

There were two other cars in the driveway and Castiel figured they were the other guests. Maybe one of them knew Dean. Castiel followed the voices into the living room. A couple and a single woman were seated and all held a cocktail. Castiel introduced himself and the couple turned out to be another Hollywood power couple, Chuck and Becky Shurley. The woman turned out to be a psychic that was a friend of Meg’s, her name was Missouri Moseley. After the introductions, Castiel excused himself and with a promise to be back down for dinner, he retired to his bedroom to check his messages.

He was excited to see the email from Crowley and opened it.

Castiel,   
I don’t personally know anyone in the porn business, however I have a nice selection. You can find plenty of DVDs in the Media Room off the Library. Which guest were you referring too? To my knowledge the Shurleys and Ms. Moseley were not due to arrive until this evening. What was their name?  
F.

Strange. Castiel reread the email and was confused. Maybe Meg invited Dean and forgot to tell Crowley. Those two didn’t have the closest of marriages. 

Fergus,  
His name was Dean.   
C.

While he waited, he answered other emails and messages. He didn’t have long to wait.

Castiel,  
Dean? Beautiful, green-eyed godlike creature? He’s my pool boy.  
F.

Dean, his Dean, was a pool boy. Why did he lie about his job? Was he ashamed of what he did? Castiel didn’t like being played for a fool. He paced his room and then called Gabe, just because he needed to vent.

“He was the fucking pool boy. He lied to me.”

“Hey, Little Bro, hello to you too.”

“Damn it, Gabe. He lied. He fucking lied. Do I come across as being a snob? Like I would care what he did…Jesus…I’m so pissed off. I’d like to wring his pretty little neck right now. And he was too chickenshit to come back today…he sent someone else...”

“Whoa, Castiel, take a breath, man.”

Castiel took several, he was actually breathing hard. “He lied.” Castiel’s words were soft.

“And you’ve never lied? Come on, Bro, I’m not defending the guy, but he may have had a reason. Why don’t you work your attorney mojo and find out where he works, Crowley can tell you. If it were me, I’d forget about him, but you can’t, can you?”

“No.”

“Just be careful, you soft hearted ass. And call me if you need me.”

“Thanks, Gabe. Bye.” Castiel tossed his phone on the bed, the bed that was still unmade and still smelled like sex.

Castiel went down to visit with the other guests. His plans were to eat dinner with them so they wouldn’t think he was a snob. Apparently, Dean thought he was… 

His plans were to eat dinner and then go out for awhile, maybe have a couple of drinks before he decided what he wanted to do about Dean Winchester.

***

Dean had the windows down and the cassette player blaring out AC/DC. He drove his baby down the Pacific Coast Highway. Usually, driving cleared his head, but his head was full of Castiel Novak. Why did he come looking for him? Did Crowley find out he was impersonating a guest? Was Cas coming to fire him on Crowley’s behalf? 

Dean pulled off the road and looked out over the Pacific Ocean. Maybe one day, if his custom car business takes off, he’d be able to afford a house with an ocean view. Enough of those daydreams, he had to get Sam through school before he could chase his own dreams. 

He started the car and headed home. He had tomorrow off since Sam was going to Crowley’s. Maybe he’d go to the grocery store and invite his friends over for dinner. That would get his mind off Cas.

Sam was talking to some girl on the phone when he got home. He’d met her at Stanford and he seemed smitten with her. He gave his brother privacy and picked up his laptop. He was going to check emails and then watch a movie, so he toed off his boots and leaned against his headboard.

Squirrel,  
One of my houseguests was asking about you. Somehow, he got the impression you were in porn. Are you? If so, I want to buy the DVDs. How is the pool?   
F. Crowley

Dean wished the man wouldn’t call him that stupid nickname. He called Sam moose, like he has trouble remembering their real names. At least moose sounded masculine. How did he get to be a fucking squirrel?

Cas asked Crowley about him, but Crowley didn’t seem upset. That was a good thing, right? Maybe Cas didn’t tell Crowley they fucked like bunnies in his guest room. Why would he tell?

Mr. Crowley, the pool is fine. No, I don’t make porn movies. Sam is taking over your pool until you get home. I had some other projects to take care of.  
Dean

The movie turned out to be crappy, so he read for awhile and fell asleep early. 

***  
Castiel enjoyed the dinner with Crowley’s guests. Missouri cooked them a wonderful meal of pork chops, fresh vegetables and scalloped potatoes. Castiel opened a bottle of wine and they took their glasses out by the pool after dinner.

Chuck and Becky went inside to get their swimsuits on since the pool looked so inviting. Castiel pulled out a chair for Missouri and then sat down across from her. She was very nice and funny, though Castiel knew there was no such thing as a real psychic. Hell, if there was, they’d all be rich, right?

“You’re feeling angry, disappointed and sad.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” She sat her glass down and crossed her arms. 

“Did your crystal ball tell you all that?” Castiel winced as soon as he said it. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I just work with facts and logic.”

“I wasn’t being psychic. Your body language and facial expressions just showed me that you are angry at someone or some situation, disappointed in someone and sad because someone you cared for made you angry and disappointed you.”

Castiel gave her a wry smile. “If you can read body language that good, I might need you on my legal team. “

She laughed and Castiel found the sound warm and inviting. “Someone lied to me and it bothers me more than it should.”

“Anytime someone you care about lies to you, it hurts.”

“See, that’s just it. I barely know him. We just met yesterday.” Was it just yesterday? It seemed like Castiel knew Dean longer than that.

“Sometimes love comes along and smacks you on the forehead…that’s love at first sight. It exists.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to laugh. “Not hardly. I’m definitely not in love with him, like I said, we just met.”

“You should find him and talk to him.”

“Let’s change the subject, shall we?” Castiel wasn’t comfortable talking about Dean with a stranger, even if the stranger was insightful. 

“It’s a lovely evening. The pool looks so clean. Fergus and Meg must have a very good pool man.” She stood and picked up her wine glass. “I’m going to get some more wine, would you like some?”

“No, I’m fine.” Castiel watched her walk away and then he slammed his wine glass down so hard it broke the stem and sloshed the white wine all over the glass tabletop. Did she know? No, there was no way she could know. It was just a coincidence she mentioned the pool man. Just a freaky coincidence.

Chuck and Becky arrived and Becky commented on his broken glass.

“It was an accident. I was just careless.” Castiel stood and picked up the shards.

“Don’t cut yourself.” Becky’s smile was caring and Castiel smiled back at her. 

“I won’t.” He opened the door to the kitchen, still holding the shards in one hand. Missouri was standing at the counter pouring wine into her glass. Her back was to him.

“There are band-aids in the bathroom next to the laundry room.”

“I don’t need a band-aid.” He said as he tossed the shards into the trash can. The small sliver of glass sliced his thumb. “Fuck.”

“Should I go get you that band-aid now?”

“No, no, I got it.” To say he was a little freaked out was an understatement. How had she done that? He opened the medicine cabinet in the small powder room and found the box of bandages. After rinsing and drying his thumb, he wrapped it in the flesh colored bandage and went upstairs. He didn’t want to face the psychic again, no telling what she’d say next.

Castiel took a quick shower and shaved before dressing in a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. He sprayed himself with Hugo Boss and looked in the mirror. Not bad. He didn’t go to gay clubs often, mainly because he had a reputation to maintain, but tonight he was going out and maybe find someone to suck his cock. That would erase Dean from his mind. A mind-blowing blowjob was just what the doctor ordered. Like the one that Dean gave him in the pool.

Angrily, Castiel snatched up his keys, wallet and cell phone. 

***

Castiel entered the club after paying his cover charge. The place wasn’t crowded yet, since it was only nine. He went to the bar and ordered a Kettle One and grapefruit. He was receiving several speculative looks. He didn’t make eye contact. He wanted to have a few drinks before he took someone out to his car for a quick tryst. There were two men on the stage gyrating in g-strings. Castiel barely gave them a glance. 

After he finished his second drink, his body relaxed and men began to approach him. He smiled, he flirted, but none of the men caught his attention. His third drink was bought by a blond with hazel eyes. Castiel let the man run his fingers over his arm, along the waistband of his jeans.

“I’ve never seen you in here before…God, that sounds like a horrible pick-up line…” The man’s smile was warm, his blush was cute.

“As pick-up lines go, that was unoriginal.” Castiel turned more so he was actually facing the man. “My name is Cas.” 

Castiel didn’t know why he used Dean’s nickname for him, but it felt right. No reason to give this man is real name. 

“I’m Jay.” He held out his hand and Castiel shook it. Jay touched his glass to Castiel’s and they drank. Jay told him he was a professor at UCLA. Castiel told him he didn’t look like any professor he’d ever had. Eventually, Jay stood between Castiel’s spread legs, his feet tucked around the rails of the bar stool. Castiel returned Jay’s kiss and when he finished his fourth drink, he leaned in, gripping Jay’s waist. He was thinner than Dean. Slim. Dean was slender, but well built.

“Let’s get out of here.” Castiel said, standing, nudging Jay back a step. Castiel threw some money on the bar and the two men made their way through the crowded floor. “My car is over there.”

“I could follow you home,” suggested Jay.

“I’m staying at a friend’s. Let’s just get comfortable in my car.” Castiel knew he sounded like a sleaze. Frantic coupling in a car was not his style. Leading someone on wasn’t either.

“Look, Jay. I’m not looking for anything but….” Jay’s mouth came down on his and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the man.

“It’s okay. I’ll give you my number and if you want more after tonight, you can call.” Jay took his hand and pulled him towards the Mercedes. 

Castiel unlocked the doors and before he could even close his door, Jay’s hands were on his zipper. He laid the seat back a little and closed his eyes. He lifted his hips to allow Jay to pull down his jeans. When he felt the other man’s hot mouth, he groaned. Castiel couldn’t help comparing Jay’s mouth to Dean’s. Jay was more careless with his teeth and a few times Castiel winced. 

“You’re so big…want to feel you in my ass…” Castiel froze. He didn’t want it to get that far, he needed to say something. Turns out he didn’t need to because Castiel lost his erection. Jay tried to help him along, but Castiel just pulled him up.

“I’m sorry. Must have drunk too much.” Castiel was more than embarrassed, this had never, ever happened to him before.

“It’s okay. We can go somewhere for coffee and continue this later.” Jay looked so hopeful and Castiel felt like a dick.

“Look, Jay, I’m not feeling well. Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll call you when I’m feeling better.

Jay rattled off his number and Castiel entered it into his phone. Jay gave him another kiss, but Castiel’s response was half-hearted at best. 

Castiel got half a block away before he had to pull over and throw up. He blamed it on the mixture of wine at Crowley’s and the vodka at the bar. Everyone knows better than to mix different types of alcohol. While he was leaning against his car waiting for the waves of nausea to stop, he deleted Jay’s number from his phone. He was a shit.

The house was dark when he let himself in the front door. Instead of heading up, he went to the bar and poured himself another drink. Was he going crazy? Why couldn’t he get Dean Winchester out of his mind?

***  
Castiel woke with a pounding headache, a mouth that tasted like old socks and a crick in his neck from falling asleep on Crowley’s leather loveseat.

The sun was pouring in through the French doors and he closed his eyes and groaned. 

“Someone finally decided to wake up.” He squinted up at Missouri. He was about to snarl at her when he saw the cup of coffee and the bottle of aspirin in her hands. 

“I think I love you,” he mumbled, reaching for both.

“It’s easy to say that four letter word when you don’t really mean it.”

Castiel frowned, but didn’t respond. He used his thumb to pop the cap off the aspirin and shook out three in his palm. The coffee washed them down. He looked at the coffee, it was made just how he liked it, two sugars and a splash of cream.

“How did you know how I liked my coffee?”

“I’m a psychic, remember?”

Castiel gave a small bark of laughter. “Yeah, right.”

“There is a tall, handsome man cleaning the pool as we speak.”

Castiel stood up so fast, his coffee sloshed onto his shirt. 

“He’s not the one though.” Missouri gave him a nod and disappeared into the kitchen.

Castiel sat his coffee on the closest table and opened the French doors. He looked down at his slept in clothes, now stained with coffee. He imagined he much look deranged, but he needed to speak to the tall, handsome man cleaning the pool.

“Excuse me?”

The man looked up before squatting down over a plastic covered hole near the pool. He started pulling leaves out of it and putting them in a garbage bag. “Yeah?”

“I need to speak to Dean.”

“Why?”

Castiel tilted his head, not quite sure how to answer the question. “Who are you?”

“Sam Winchester. Dean’s brother.”

“You’re the one in Stanford. Law school, right?”

Sam stood up again and Castiel had to look up. “Yeah, second year.”

“Harvard Law, Class of 2000.”

Castiel saw that he’d impressed the younger man, but he was trying hard not to let it show. “You never told me what you wanted with Dean.”

“I just need to talk to him.”

“I don’t think he wants to talk to you.”

“Do you know why?”

Sam rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and exhaled with a huff. “Not really. Well, maybe…look if you tell Dean, I’ll deny everything, then I’ll kick your ass.”

Castiel grinned. “Agreed.”

“Dean lied to you about being in porn. He and I own Winchester Pool Services. He’s put me through college and maybe you caught him off guard…I don’t know the reason but he lied. He’s not like that. He’s honest and hard working. My take on it is that he knew you were a friend of Crowley’s, so that made you rich and out of his league.”

“I found out that he wasn’t in the porn business. I commend him for owning a business and assisting you with school. I’m not happy that he lied, but I can understand it…maybe. I do want to see him though and talk.”

Sam took out his cell phone and began typing.

“What are you doing?”

“Arranging for Dean to meet you for lunch. You’re buying.”

“He won’t come.”

“He will if he thinks it’s me.”

Castiel smiled. “Dishonesty runs in your family, I see.”

Sam scowled. “I wouldn’t push your luck, Dude.”

“Sorry, I was trying to make a joke.”

Sam’s phone uttered the word ‘bitch’. Sam opened the text. “He’s meeting me at Pink’s at noon.”

“Pink’s?”

“Yep. Oh, and Dude, you may want to shower and change because you look like you slept in those clothes and you kind of smell like vomit.”

Castiel grinned and then laughed outright. He turned and ran into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel showered and shaved. He splashed on some cologne and ran his fingers through his hopelessly fucked up hair. The khakis and polo looked good and so he slipped on a pair of Sperrys. One last look in the mirror and he was good to go.

He’d have to look up this place called Pinks. It sounded vaguely familiar, maybe Gabe would have more of an idea what kind of place it was.

At the bottom of the stairs, he was brought to a stop by Missouri’s voice calling his name.

“You can go like that.” She had her arms crossed and was eyeing him up and down.

“I think I look pretty good,” he said indignantly.

“Your date is wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Dress accordingly, so he won’t think you are a snob.”

“How do you do that?”

“It’s a gift or a curse, depending on the day.”

Castiel ran back up the stairs and found the jeans he’d packed. He had a few plain t-shirts he used to run in, so he picked a blue one. He put his running shoes on instead of the Sperrys. He couldn’t be late and he still had no idea where this place was.  
As he was backing down the drive, he called Gabe. “Have you ever heard of a restaurant called Pinks?”

“Calling Pinks a restaurant is an understatement, but the hot dogs are amazing.”

“Hot dogs?”

“Yeah, Pinks is a landmark. Best hot dogs around. Why all the questions?”

“I’m meeting Dean there.”

“So, you guys are talking?”

“Not exactly.”

“Sounds like a long story and I have to meet with a few vendors. Call me later, okay?”

“Okay.” Castiel hung up and then scrolled through his phone to find the address to Pinks. The GPS said he’d be cutting in close, so he prayed that the cops weren’t out writing tickets today.

Castiel pulled up at what he could only describe as a dive. Sam Winchester must be dicking with him. But then again, the place was packed with people. He got out of his car and made his way to the front of the glorified hot dog stand. Was that Bruce Willis? It was, and he was here with his agent. 

His eyes scanned the crowd and then he saw him. He was in jeans that were too tight and AC/DC t-shirt. Dean was watching the traffic and Castiel knew he was expecting Sam. He made his way through the crowd until he was right behind Dean.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean spun around, looking shocked to see him. “What…what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to ask you why you left without saying goodbye?” So, sue him, he did sound like a girl.

Dean looked back at the cars going slowly down North La Brea Avenue. “Just thought you’d like to enjoy a quick fuck with no strings. A fancy attorney doesn’t need the help hanging around, bad for the reputation, ya know?”

“You’re a snob, Dean Winchester.”

Dean twisted his head back to look at Castiel. “What? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Tell me what it is that you hate more, that I’m rich or that I’m an attorney…or maybe you just hate that I graduated from college?”

“I just know your type, okay? The rich hang out with the rich…oh, they might fuck the help or even put a little something extra in the envelope at Christmas time, but you and I both know that’s as close as you people get to us working class…”

“Fuck you, Dean. I’m not the snob here, you need look in the mirror. I wanted you because you were gorgeous, funny and easy to talk too. I didn’t give a flying fuck if you made porn movies or hell, flipped burgers somewhere.

“Yeah, right, like you’d take a porn actor out to dinner at your country club. Just go, Cas, find another actor to bang.”

Castiel felt like Dean slapped him. “You little shit!” Castiel hissed under his breath, since their argument was attracting attention.

“I don’t know why I even bothered finding you. What a complete waste of time.” Castiel turned and pushed his way through the crowd. 

***

Dean couldn’t believe the guy tracked him down here. What, did he hire someone to follow him? And how dare he call Dean a snob. He wasn’t. The crack about finding another actor to bang was pretty bad and Dean knew he’d hit his mark. The guy looked sucker punched.

“Damn it. Cas…Cas, wait.” The other man was moving fast, so Dean had to sprint to catch up with him. He grabbed him by his shoulder and Castiel froze, facing forward and Dean could see the man’s jaw clenching.

“Cas, look, I’m sorry I left. I just don’t know what you want here. Why did you even try to find me?”

“Did it ever occur to you that I just might like you? I don’t just jump in bed with anyone, Dean. I just thought you’d be the type of guy I’d like to get to know.”

“Even though I did porn movies?”

“You don’t do porn movies.”

“But you didn’t know that, did you?”

“Honestly, the thought of other people touching you, doing other things to you and with you made me a little crazy, but I could have dealt with it.”

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, both wearing the smallest of smiles. Dean was the one to break the stare. “Let me find out where Sam is and then we can eat.”

“About that…Sam isn’t coming.”

“How do you know, he texted me and…oh, did he put you up to this?” Dean was frowning but he wasn’t really angry. Cas was here and apparently, Cas liked him.

“Yes and no. I told him that I had to see you…to talk to you. Sam just helped me achieve me goal. You aren’t mad at him, are you?”

“No, but I can pretend to be, just to fuck with him.” Dean grinned.

Cas laughed. “You and my brother, Gabe, will get along fine.”

“Good. So, let’s eat. I’m starved.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and led the way towards the lines for food.

“Uhm, Dean, perhaps we could find some other place for lunch…”

“Are you kidding? Pinks has the best hot dogs around. Their chili cheese fries are orgasmic, man.”

“Be that as it may, the establishment looks like…”

Once again, Dean interrupted him. “Gosh, Cas, you aren’t being a snob, are you?”

Cas pursed his lips and gave Dean a classic bitch-face. “Fine, but if I get food poisoning, you are going to take care of me.”

“I promise I will, but you aren’t getting food poisoning.” 

They stood in line and Dean ordered a chili cheese dog without onions and an order of chili cheese fries. He made Cas order the Lord of the Rings dog and an order of onion rings. After finding a picnic table, the two sat across from each other to eat.

“Would you like to go out tonight? I’d like to take you to my brother’s restaurant.”

“I have friends coming over tonight for dinner and a movie. I’ve already invited them.”

“Okay, that’s fine. Maybe another night?”

“I’d like that.” Dean took a healthy bite of his hot dog, trying to be very conscious of his manners. If it was Sammy, he’d be wolfing it down, but Cas was eating slowly, with a napkin in his lap. Dean thought if Cas had access to a fork and knife, he’d be using them. 

“So, why are you staying at Crowley’s? Don’t you live in LA?”

“I live in Malibu, but I’m having some renovations done right now, so since Crowley and Meg were going on vacation, I asked if I could use their house.”

“Malibu, huh?”

“Yes. If you have the time, I could show you my house.”

“Sure, I’ve got a couple hours before I need to be home to fix dinner.” Dean was making grilled pizzas, so it wouldn’t take him long in the kitchen and he friends weren’t going to be over until six. Besides, he won’t to see where Cas lived. Maybe even get in some quick sex.

“You like to cook?” 

It took Dean a few seconds to answer, since he was still imagining sex with Cas. “I love to cook.” 

“If my brother was gay, I’d be afraid to introduce you two. I could possibly lose you to him.”

Dean found himself blushing. “I thought all your brothers were attorneys, but you said one owns a restaurant?”

“Gabe, he owns four actually. Three here in LA and one in Vegas.”

“Fuck me, really? Wow. That’s awesome. What are they called?”

“Heaven’s Gate, Golden Wings and Testament, here in LA and Halo in Vegas.”

“Son of a bitch, your brother is Gabriel Novak? Holy shit, he’s on Food Network. I love him.” Dean started to fangirl. He set their DVR to record every episode of Gabriel Novak’s show, A Taste of Heaven. The guy had a major sweet tooth and Dean used his recipe to make Chess Pie a few weeks ago.

Cas pretended to stab himself in the heart. “I knew it. I’ve already lost you.”

Dean laughed. “Nah, he’s not my type, but hey, I wouldn’t kick him out of the kitchen.”

“I’m glad. I’d hate to have to kill my own brother.”

Dean blushed again and this time he changed the subject. When Cas said stuff like that, it made Dean feel like he was in a relationship or something. He liked Cas, more than he’d care to admit, but it was way too soon to be thinking about that. 

“What’s with all the heaven themed stuff with his restaurants?”

“Our parents were very religious, so we were all named after angels. Gabe just took it to the next level.”

“I would like to go someday. I’ve looked at the menus online and I dream about his Red Velvet Trifle with White Chocolate Mouse.”

Their meals finished, they stood and Dean took the trash to the nearby receptacle. Cas led the way to his car. “We can leave your car here and I’ll bring you back.”

“I can just follow you, save you a trip.”

“No, I want you with me so we can learn more about each other.”

“Okay.” Dean was starting to freak out a little. Sometimes he dreamed of having someone to come home to, someone who loved him and wanted to be with him, but he couldn’t imagine it would be someone like Cas. Being rich was bad enough; the guy was also a Harvard graduate. Brains, money and Cas’ good looks were more than Dean could ever hope for. He took a deep breath, blew it out and decided he could have fun while it lasted.

Dean went straight for Cas’ car and Cas gave him a quizzical look. “How’d you know this one was mine?”

“I may have seen you at my apartment complex….”

Cas stared at him over the top of the car. “You were home?”

“Actually, I was hiding behind a trash dumpster,” Dean said sheepishly.

Cas shook his head, but grinned. “Get in the damn car, Dean.”

Dean laughed and slid into the leather interior. He looked around and noted the dashboard looked like the cockpit of a plane. Not that he’d ever been in a cockpit, he hated planes, but it was what he imagined a cockpit looked like.

“Fancy. If you get a Barracuda, you won’t have all this stuff. Are you sure you’ll be able to get around with a GPS,” Dean leaned in to read all the items on the dashboard, “…a Command system, media interface, parking assist, massage…massage, really?” Dean looked incredulous.

“I’ll be able to get around…and there is nothing wrong with a massage.”

Cas pulled out and Dean was left to watch him drive. He had a nice profile…nice hands on the steering wheel, long fingers. He remembered those hands on his body, those fingers in his body.

***

Castiel read people very well, that’s why he was so good in contract negotiations. He was picking up on the fact that Dean was overwhelmed, not only with him but his lifestyle. He wasn’t going to let the other man’s insecurities about money ruin any chance they may have at a relationship. There, he said it, he wanted a relationship. He knew in his heart that Dean wasn’t just a pretty face and a fantastic body. If he had to pull Dean kicking and screaming into his life, so be it. He was up to the challenge.

Castiel stopped at the light before turning onto Santa Monica Boulevard; he pushed the button to lower the top on the car. Dean grinned over at him. “Show off.”

“Hey, you’ll love it.”

And if Dean’s grin was anything to go by, he did love it. The two of them garnered quite a bit of attention from men and women alike as they drove towards Malibu. 

Castiel began to get a little apprehensive the closer they got to his house. He knew that Dean was going to freak out. His house on the beach cost him nine million. He could see them having breakfast on the deck though…or spending rainy mornings looking outside while lying in bed. Maybe he was getting too far ahead of himself. 

Missouri was right about everything else so far, maybe she was right about the love at first sight thing too. Not that he was in love with Dean, but he really liked him. 

Castiel pulled up in front of his house and waited for Dean to speak. He turned and Dean was simply staring up at the house with his mouth open. Then he swung his head towards Castiel.

“This is yours?”

Castiel nodded. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“Holy shit, Batman!”

They got out of the car and Castiel opened the front door. Dean stopped just inside and looked around him. Castiel had a decorator do the house right after he bought it, but he’d added his own touches over the last few years. 

Castiel tried to see his living room from Dean’s perspective, the floors were white washed pine, a stone fireplace was at one end of the room, all the furniture was white and the sofa had blue accent pillows to match the rug. He loved the view.

Dean walked to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the Pacific Ocean. “I bet this is an awesome way to start your day. I’m going to have a beach house one day.”

“It is great to wake up here. I usually have my coffee on the deck in the mornings. Then I run on the beach before getting ready for work. It makes going to work just a little easier. They’re working on getting the hot tub installed and that’s going to be great.   
I’m getting a steam shower installed in the master bathroom as well.”

“Hot tub? Damn, if I had this house, I’d never leave.”

Castiel grinned. “Come on, let me show you the rest.”

He led the way into the kitchen; it was all clean lines and stainless steel appliances. Dean stood in the room and turned around in a circle. “I think I’m in love.”

“I let Gabe help me with this room since I don’t cook. He says it’s highly functional…whatever that means.”

“I would love to cook in here.”

“And I would love to watch you.” Dean’s smile made Castiel’s knees weak. He had to finish this tour before he pushed Dean against the wall for some hot, sweaty sex. He wanted to take things slow for a while though. He wanted to take Dean out on dates, spend time with him, really get to know his likes and dislikes.

The rest of the downstairs didn’t take long, then Castiel took Dean up the staircase to his bedroom, this was the one room he had the most input in. The ceiling was wood with exposed trusses. The fireplace was longer than most, but mostly the room was simply furnished. Sometimes he left the French doors open and listened to the waves all night long. 

“This is really nice, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel opened the door to the bathroom and stood aside. “This room is a mess because of the construction, but you can see the basics. Dean looked around and nodded appreciatively. 

Castiel showed him the rest of the guestrooms and his office. “I guess I’ll get you back to your car now.”

“Yeah, thanks for showing me your house. Maybe I could come over and hang out with you…soon.”

“I’d like that.”

As they were leaving Castiel’s bedroom, Dean moved in close and Castiel brought his arms up instinctively. One landed on Dean’s waist, the other on his chest. Dean swallowed audibly and Castiel smiled softly. “Don’t worry, Dean, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

“I wouldn’t mind a kiss.”

Castiel hesitated and then leaned in, relaxing against Dean. Dean hands came up to slide around Castiel’s neck and lower back. The one at his neck stroked hair. Castiel let Dean take the lead and he encouraged Castiel’s lips apart with his tongue. The kiss was slow and languid. Castiel felt Dean’s hand drop from his back to his ass and he moaned. He was getting aroused and from the way Dean’s body pressed to his, Dean was aroused as well. Castiel pulled back, “Dean…”

“Shhh.” Dean kissed his way down the underside of Castiel’s jaw, down his neck, using his mouth to push the collar of Castiel’s shirt aside so he could kiss his collar bone.

“Dean, we need to stop.”

“Why?” Dean questioned, as he rolled his hips into Castiel’s.

Castiel pushed back gently and captured Dean’s hands in his. “Because…because sex was the first thing we did and now I just want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me.”

Dean rested his forehead on Castiel’s. Castiel could hear Dean’s raspy breathing and knew it probably matched his own. 

“Cas, do you want to come over tonight for dinner and meet my friends.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am.”


	6. Chapter 6

After Dean got into his car, and after a quick kiss, he drove straight home. He’d straightened the apartment and done his grocery shopping that morning, but now, he looked around his home with a different eye. The thrift store furniture, all the pictures of family and friends on the walls in mismatched frames, and video games strewn around the room where home to him, but would Cas think he lived in a dump. 

He stacked all the video games next to the game console and checked the bathroom. It was as clean as it was going to get. The kitchen was tidy because that was Dean’s domain and he was OCD when it came to his kitchen. 

By the looks of things, Sammy had been home and then left, but Dean knew he’d be back for dinner. Charlie arrived first, dressed in a Harry Potter t-shirt and bringing a plastic grocery bag of chips and dip for later. He told her that he invited a new friend for dinner.

“A new friend? Male or female? Will I like this person? What house would you put them in?”

“Male. I hope so. Gryffindor.”

“Did you pick the same house as you’re in because you want to share a bed?” Charlie looked at him with a stupid grin on her face.

“How do you do shit like that?”

“So, it’s true. I must check this man out. What is his name and what does he do?”

“Castiel and he’s an attorney.”

“The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers.”

Sammy chose that moment to enter the apartment. “Quoting Shakespeare and dissing on lawyers is not allowed in this house.”

“You know I am joking, my lord.” Charlie bowed elaborately.

Kevin and Ruby arrived together, already arguing about Greenpeace and the environment. Kevin, a friend of Sam’s from Stanford, brought soft drinks and Ruby, another of Sam’s friends, who wrote for a travel magazine, brought two bottles of wine.

“Dean has a boyfriend coming tonight.” Charlie announced and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam looked at him knowingly.

“You will pay for sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong, Sammy.” Dean said, but it was without malice and Sam just grinned.

The doorbell rang and everyone froze. Nobody rang the bell, friends just walked in. Dean got flustered and gave everyone a pleading look. “Please be nice.”

Dean opened the door and there stood Cas, wearing jeans and a black button down shirt with shiny black stripes. Dean thought he looked wonderful. He hadn’t shaved since the morning and it showed. Dean remembered the feel of the stubble on his skin. They stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

“Jesus, get a room,” Ruby said loudly, breaking the spell. Dean blushed and invited Cas in. Castiel held out a bag with a six pack of really expensive beer and two bottles of wine. 

Charlie took them from him and said, “Hey he got the good stuff, it has corks instead of screw tops.”

Dean went around the room and introduced everyone. “Benny will be here soon, he had to stop by the bar for something.” Benny was one of Dean’s friends, part owner and bartender of a bar in Pasadena.

“Cas, want to come out to the balcony while I start the grill?” 

“Sure.” Cas got two bottles of the beer and followed Dean outside. He leaned on the railing and watched as Dean put charcoal into a grill and lit it. 

“What are we having?”

“I’m grilling pizzas.”

“Grilled pizza? Never heard of it.”

“You’ll like it. Trust me.”

“I’d like too.” Dean’s head came up and met Cas’ eyes. 

“Cas…”

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to put any pressure on you, so just tell me if I make you uncomfortable. Deal?”

“Deal.”

After Benny arrived, Dean put on the pizzas and the friends ate. The conversations were crazy, as they usually were with this crowd. Castiel was lost when it came to Harry Potter, but he was a big Dr. Who and Sherlock fan, so he was forgiven.

Pretty soon, pillows and blankets were brought out and everyone found a comfortable place to watch The Hobbit. Dean snagged one end of the couch for him and Cas and before the movie was thirty minutes in, Cas’ arm was around Dean’s shoulders and Dean’s head was tucked into Cas’ chest. Dean was aware of his friends’ looks, but he didn’t care.

As the credits rolled, everyone began to move around cleaning up the apartment. Cas helped Charlie load the dishwasher, while Dean and some of the others gathered all the bottles and paper plates. They all made plans to get together on the following Friday night to celebrate Charlie’s birthday.

Cas was warm and polite to all Dean’s friends and Dean thought they all liked him. He was a bit shy around them, but not stuck up at all. Sammy excused himself to go to bed because he had a morning class and had to get Crowley’s pool done before that. As soon as he mentioned Crowley’s pool, Dean said he could do it, so Sam could sleep in a little longer in the morning. Sam looked like he really appreciated Dean taking back the Crowley job. 

Dean clasped Cas’ hand and pulled him back to the sofa. “Do you have to go, or can you sit with me for awhile?”

“I can stay awhile.” Cas was looking at him with those glorious eyes...yes, he thought the word glorious...it didn’t make him a girl for Christ’s sake...men used the word glorious all the time.

Cas raised his hand and traced a finger along Dean’s jaw. “You really could be a porn star.”

Dean felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing. He wanted to look away, but found that he couldn’t. Cas’ finger continued to the shell of Dean’s ear and a shiver went down his spine. Cas gave him a small smile and spoke softly, “I wonder how many freckles you have? Maybe I’ll make it my goal to count them one day.”

“Cas...” Dean stopped because he didn’t know what he was trying to say. Did he want to tell Cas to stop being so damn romantic. No, because unlike using the word glorious, using the word romantic did make him dip into the pool of estrogen.

“Can I kiss you, Dean?”

“Sure...” Leaning in, Cas put his lips on Dean’s and Dean’s eyes closed. The kiss was soft, no tongue, just his soft lips moving gently over his own. Dean moved his hand to Cas’ thigh, willing him to deepen the kiss and when he didn’t, Dean teased Cas’ lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. Cas pulled back with a smile. 

“As much as I want you right now, we need to stop and say goodnight.”

Dean moaned in frustration. “Cas, we can make out some more, just a little while longer.” Dean was fully aware he was sounding needy and he didn’t like it.

Cas kissed him once more, it was more of a peck than an actual kiss and it left Dean wanting more.

***

Castiel used every ounce of willpower he had to stand up and take a step away from the couch. Dean was sprawled on it, legs spread in a silent invitation, his shirt riding up to reveal a smooth line of skin. The younger man’s face was almost his undoing. Dean’s eyes were half closed, sultry and his lips were barely swollen from their brief kisses. When Dean’s tongue flicked out to lick his lower lip, Castiel felt his cock notice. He had to get out of there. 

He took another step back and hit the coffee table with the back of his calves. He almost lost his balance and it made Dean smirk. Castiel knew that Dean knew he was just as affected by their kisses as Dean was. Smug little bastard.

“I will see you in the morning, I guess?”

“It’s Monday, don’t you have to work?"

“I’m one of the bosses, I can be a little late.”

“ I’ll be there to take care of the pool around eight then. Did the other guests arrive?”

“Yes, a couple and a single woman.”

“Cool. Will you ask them if they need anything? Crowley is paying us extra to make sure his guests are taken care of.”

“Oh, really?” Castiel looked predatory and Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Go home, Cas,” Dean said quietly.

Castiel nodded and left the apartment. It was only after he shut the door behind him that he exhaled and rubbed his cock. The jeans were painfully tight, while they made his ass look amazing (according to the saleswoman), it made an erection ache to be free of the restraint.

As he drove home, classical music played from the stereo speakers, giving him time to think, to fantasize, to want.

Once again, Crowley’s house was dark when he arrived. He needed to use some of pent up energy or he was going to explode. He ran upstairs and changed quickly into his swimsuit. The pool was tepid after a day under the hot August sun, but he dove in and swam a few laps. 

He took a cool shower and crawled into bed. He was reaching up to turn off the lamp when his cell chirped. 

Text from Balthazar/11:48: Slumming at Pinks? You used to have more class than that.

Castiel stared at the text for a full minute. Why was Zar calling him after all this time? And how did he know he was at Pinks?

Text from Balthazar/11:49: Cat got your tongue? Or maybe the twink you were with has your tongue or maybe your cock?

What the fuck was he playing at? Castiel felt his anger flare. Zar, no…Balthazar, no more pet names, not after what he did…was he there, watching them? No, surely Castiel would have seen him…or felt his presence. 

Text from Balthazar/11:51: I’m sorry. I’m being jealous.   
Text from Balthazar/11:52: I miss you. Have you forgiven me yet?  
Text from Balthazar/11:53: Don’t you miss the sex, Castiel. The way I would fuck you until you screamed my name. Remember Cancun? The young man we brought back to our hotel. Remember, Castiel?

Castiel did remember. He remembered the trip to Cancun was supposed to be their second anniversary of living together. Balthazar flirted with every male that came into contact with them. Then he made Castiel feel like an unimaginative prude because he didn’t want to try a threesome. After lots of pressure and pouting, Balthazar got his way. It was unsatisfying for Castiel, but Balthazar talked about it for months afterwards, constantly hinting they needed to try it again. It caused a serious strain on their relationship and then the final straw was the night of Castiel’s birthday. He came home from the office and Balthazar wearing his black silk robe. He’d met Castiel at the door with a glass of champagne and told him that his gift was in the bedroom. Castiel followed his boyfriend up the stairs and into their bedroom. A man was naked in their bed fucking himself with one of their toys. When Castiel walked in, he looked up and said, “Suck my cock, Birthday Boy.” To say Castiel was angry was an understatement. He did not speak, just brushed Balthazar out of the way and stomped down the hall, but not before hearing the jerk say, “Bal, darling, leave him alone to pout and come back to bed.”

Balthazar had followed him downstairs though and Castiel rounded on him. “Pack your shit and get out of my house. Now.”

His boyfriend begged and pleaded, then got angry, but in the end, he packed the majority of his things and was out before midnight. His ‘friend’ helped him load everything. Castiel packed all the things Balthazar left in boxes and called the actor’s agent to come get them from the front yard. 

The two of them haven’t spoken since. Their breakup was reported only because Balthazar was seen out with other men. The media never got wind of the whys and hows and for that, Castiel was thankful.

So, why now? Why was the man contacting him after all this time? Then it hit him. Tomorrow was August 20, his birthday. Castiel James Novak would be turning forty. 

Text from Balthazar/11:56: Sorry. I may have had a few too many drinks tonight. Four minutes until your birthday. I still love you.  
Text from you/11:57: Please stay out of my business. Don’t contact me again.

Castiel wanted to say more. He wanted to say that he did forgive him but would never forget what he did… never. He wanted to say that he didn’t miss the sex because he had better now. He really wanted to say ‘fuck you, Balthazar’. 

Instead, Castiel blocked Balthazar’s number, something he probably should have done months ago. Then he sent a text to his two brothers.

Text from you/12:01: Will be late tomorrow.

The next text was to his secretary, Hannah, telling her that he was going to be late and that she should rearrange his schedule if needed.

***  
Dean pulled up and parked the truck at the back entrance. He let himself in the gate and took a quick look around. Since Crowley and Meg were out of the country, the pool actually stayed cleaner. Those two had wild parties at least three or four times a week and a lot of shit wound up in the pool. There was an empty beer bottle left on one of the tables and Dean tossed that in the trashcan. He went into the pool house and picked up the towels from the hamper and tossed them in the small stacking washer.

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean whirled around. “Whoa, don’t you look spiffy.”

Cas was dressed in a pin-striped suit and a red striped tie. Dean thought he looked edible. He also thought he looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes. 

“I’ve got to go into the office in a few minutes; I just wanted to see you before I left.”

“You okay?”

“Yes. Just tired.” Dean heard a ringing sound and watched as Cas looked down at his phone. Cas looked up at him apologetically. Dean nodded that it was okay.

“Hello, Gabe…thank you…not yet, I’m leaving soon…isn’t that a tradition? I’ll be there…hold on.”

Cas covered the phone with his palm. “Would you like to go to Testament tonight?”

Dean almost squealed, but managed to pull himself together for a manly, “Sure.”

“Gabe, I will have a plus one. Yes. Yes. Maybe…None of your business. Bye, Gabe.”

“From your conversation, I guess this isn’t just a date…you and me…alone with your brother’s food.”

Castiel shook his head. “No, we’ll have a real date soon. It’s a tradition in our family to have birthday dinners together. Since Gabe opened the restaurants, we just go there now.”

“So, I’m meeting the family…maybe that isn’t the best idea…”

“Dean, I want you to go with me.”

“Whose birthday is it?”

“Mine.”

Dean grinned. “Hey, happy birthday! Why didn’t you say something last night?”

“Birthdays aren’t very important to me anymore.” Dean suspected a story there, but he didn’t know Cas well enough to ask about it. “I’ll have a car pick you up around six.”

“No, Cas. I’ll drive my own car.”

“Are you always this hardheaded?”

“Yep.”

Castiel gave him a lopsided smile. “Okay, but come here and we’ll drive in together.”

“Hey, Cas…have a great day.” Dean bussed his lips over Cas’ and stepped back. The look on Cas’ face gave him a warm feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean finished his Monday schedule and made it back to the office by three. Sam was due to arrive from school any minute, so Dean logged in and did some of the daily paperwork. After that was done, he played solitaire until Sam showed up.

“I’ve got a date tonight, so move your ass.”

“Cas?”

“Who else?” Dean was all but pushing Sam out the door. He locked the office and had the truck in reverse before Sam had his seatbelt on.

“Where are you going?”

“Testament.”

“No way…damn…you better bring me a doggy bag or dessert.” Sam looked envious and that made Dean grin.

“I’ll snag you a piece of Cas’ birthday cake.”

“What are you going to wear?”

“Huh?” Dean looked at his brother in confusion. He hadn’t thought about what he would wear. Hells bells, he didn’t have anything nice enough for that restaurant. 

“Stop at the mall.”

“What? Why?”

“I have some money saved up. We’ll get you a suit.”

“I can’t let you do that, Sammy. I’ll just tell him I can’t go.”

“Stop at the mall, Dean. You’d do the same for me.”

They went into the Sears and found Dean a suit that fitted him perfectly, as well as a white dress shirt, shoes and a striped tie.

He had twenty minutes before he had to leave, so he quickly showered and shaved. He put on some of the cologne his Aunt Ellen gave him a few Christmases ago and dressed hurriedly.

He got to Crowley’s with three minutes to spare. As he was getting out of the Impala, his cell rang. 

“Sam just told me you’re meeting Gabriel Novak tonight. You lucky motherfucker, I want his autograph.”

“Benny, are you fangirling right now, because it sure sounds like you are.”

“Don’t even go there. I’d love to be a fly on the wall when you meet him. You are going to squeal like a teenage girl and jump around.”

“So not doing that. I have a healthy supply of testosterone. Dean Winchester has never squealed in his life.”

“Except for that one time when the snake fell into your canoe.” 

“That was not a squeal, it was more of a startled shout.”

“Squealed like a girl and shimmied up Sam like he was a tree.”

“Kiss my ass. No autograph for you.”

“Make sure it says ‘To Benny’. See you Friday, Bro.”

He rang the front doorbell and waited. 

“You must be Castiel’s date for the evening.”

“Yes ma’am.” Dean guessed the woman was one of the guests. Was she part of the couple or the single?

“He just got in from work, so he said to offer you a drink and let you wait in the living room.” She led the way and Dean followed obediently. “What would you like?”

“Beer is fine.” Dean sat down and made himself comfortable. The woman turned to the bar and bent to open the small refrigerator.

“Boy, you put your foot on that coffee table and I will hit you upside your head.”

“I didn’t do anything.” How could she see him? Dean tried to look indignant, but mainly he just looked guilty because he was going to prop his foot on the table.

“You were thinking about it.”

“Missouri, please don’t terrorize my date. I don’t have them often and I’d rather you not run this one off. I like him.” 

Dean turned to the doorway and inhaled sharply. “Awesome,” he said without thinking and both Cas and Missouri grinned at him.

“You two make a fine looking couple.”

Both men looked slightly embarrassed and gave mumbled thank yous then escaped from her penetrating stare. 

“Is she a witch? Just asking because I swear she could see behind her back.”

“She’s a psychic.” Cas said it so nonchalantly that it took Dean a second to process what he said.

“A psychic? You believe in that shit?” Dean grimaced. “I mean, if you do…it’s okay…”

“I don’t believe in psychics, but Missouri is…is…fuck, I don’t know. She’s pretty scary, but not in a bad way.”

“My car or yours?” Dean asked.

“Can we take the Impala? I’d love to ride in her.”

“Awesome.” Dean unlocked the passenger door and once they were both inside, he waited until Cas looked over the interior with an approving look.

“She’s beautiful, Dean, and so are you.”

Dean actually preened a little before starting the engine. Cas grinned when she roared to life and soon they were travelling towards Hollywood Boulevard. 

“Where do I park?” Dean drove slowly by the entrance of Testament. 

“Just pull up to the front and let valet take it.”

Dean looked scandalized. “Cas, I’m not going to trust my baby with some teenage boy with acne. I will park her myself.”

“Dean.” Cas said his name with exasperation and Dean pouted for a second before pulling up to the front doors.

“If she gets scratched or manhandled in any way, I’m hiring you to sue your brother.”

“Get out of the car, Dean.” Cas opened the door and greeted the elderly man in a blue suit. “Hello, Henry, could you take care of this car like she was your own?”

“Yes, Sir, Mr. Novak. She’s a beauty. I had one similar before I got sent to Korea, wish I’d kept that car.”

“Dean, give this pimply faced teenager your keys.”

Dean gave Cas his patented Bitch-face Number Seven, but smiled at the grandfatherly man. “Thank you, Henry.”

A young woman opened the door for them and smiled at Cas, “Good evening, Mr. Novak. I believe your party is already seated.”

“Thank you, Regina.”

Cas took Dean’s hand and led him into the dining room. Dean was in awe. The room was done in black and white; the only splash of color was the vase of calla lilies on the black grand piano and the attire of the diners. 

Dean recognized Cas’ two brothers from their website, one had a beautiful blonde next to him. Dean gave Cas a side whisper, “Parents?”

“Dad is out of the country and my mother is deceased.”

“Sorry.” Cas only response was a squeeze of his hand. When they arrived at the table, Michael and Lucifer stood to be introduced to Dean.

“Dean Winchester, this is Michael and his lovely wife, Lilith.” Dean shook Michael’s hand and nodded to the blonde. 

“And this is Lucifer.” Dean shook and the man’s hand came close to crushing his, but he didn’t react. He just gave his most charming smile. 

“Nice to meet you.”

Cas pulled out Dean’s chair and then sat beside him. 

“Happy birthday, Castiel.” The blonde gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and right away, Dean didn’t like her. She was probably a trophy wife.

“Thank you, Lilith.”

Dean looked around for a menu and saw none. So, he sat back and took a sip from his water glass. And then he saw him, Gabriel Novak…and he held his breath. Crap, he was already fangirling. 

“Hello family, happy birthday, little brother and hello little brother’s hot date.”

The seated members of the Novak family greeted Gabe and there was some discussion over their meal but Dean was petrified. He didn’t know what to say to his idol.

“Dean is a big fan, Gabe, and he can cook. He made grilled pizzas last night and they were amazing.”

Gabe turned his full attention on Dean and Dean began to hyperventilate. His mouth was dry and then he felt Cas’ fingers caressing the back of his hand and he began to calm down.

“Grilled pizza? Do you make your own dough?”

“Yes. I try to make a bunch in advance and freeze it.”

“Good idea. Would you like a tour of the kitchen?”

All Dean could do was nod. If he never got anything else done on his bucket list, he’d be okay with it. He gave an energetic nod and stood. He followed the world renowned chef into the kitchen.

Sparkling stainless steel and lots of movement were all Dean could register. Gabe shouted out a few orders and several people called out, ‘yes, Chef’, but to Dean’s untrained eyes, the kitchen was running like a well oiled machine. 

“Over there is Castiel’s birthday cake. What do you think?”

Dean followed Gabe’s pointed finger and gasped. “That’s a freakin’ wedding cake, Dude.”

Gabe laughed. “My pastry chef makes our cakes big enough to feed the whole dining room. It’s a birthday, after all. And my baby brother turned forty today. You’ve heard the saying, ‘Go big or go home’? That’s our family motto.”

“Forty? Cas is forty. Damn, he’s the hottest forty year…” Dean let his words die and looked sheepishly at Gabe. “Sorry, forgot he’s your brother.”

“Hey, no need to apologize. Cas definitely got the looks in the family.” Gabe led Dean back towards the doors to the dining room. “How old are you?”

“Thirty-six.”

“Good. You look younger and I just didn’t want my brother hooking up with some twink who does porn.”

Dean covered his face with his hand. “He told you!”

“Hey, not judging. Figured you had a good reason to lie. Just be nice to my brother and we’ll get along fine.”

Gabe removed his chef’s coat and hung it on a hook by the door and picked up a black blazer.

“I hate to ask, but could I have your autograph for a friend of mine?”

“Sure. Hang on a minute.” Gabe disappeared behind a door that said office and came back with one of his cookbooks. “Who do I make it out to?”

“Benny.”

With a flourish, Gabe scrawled something inside the cover and handed the book to Dean. “Thanks, man.” 

Benny was going to owe him, big time. Dean tucked the book under his arm and followed Gabe back into the dining room.

***  
Cas watched Dean disappear into the kitchen with Gabe. He knew Gabe would treat him well and Dean almost creamed his pants when Gabe offered to give him a tour.

“So, what does Winchester do? Not an actor, I hope.”

“He owns a pool service company.” Cas waited for the negative comments, but was surprised when Michael spoke.

“Business owner? Good, shows intelligence and balls.”

“Perhaps he could do our pool, Michael?” Lilith said before motioning to their server.

“He’s gay, Lilith. He’d just be doing the pool and not you,” her husband said dryly.

“Don’t be crass,” she responded. When their server arrived, she ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon. Michael ordered a gin and tonic, while Lucifer ordered tea. Castiel ordered beer for himself and Dean. Lilith turned up her nose at his order, but Castiel didn’t care. He really hated his brother’s wife. 

Gabe and Dean were coming across the dining room and Castiel watched Dean. He was smiling at something Gabe said and he looked amazing. Lucifer kicked him under the table. “Quit fucking him with your eyes, we’re going to be eating soon and I don’t want to lose my appetite.”

Castiel blushed and Lucifer smirked at him. 

After the two men sat, the server brought their drinks. “Bring another bottle of champagne, Victor, and glasses for everyone else.”

“Our dinner will be out in about ten minutes.” Gabe told them while his eyes roamed the room. Castiel got a questioning look from Dean.

“Gabe always orders for us on our birthdays. What are we having tonight?”

“Our appetizer will be Ahi Tuna Tartare, followed by a charred kale salad. The entrée will be Colorado lamb with potato gratinee and caramelized Brussels sprouts.”

Dean moaned beside him and Castiel turned to look at him at the same time Gabe asked him if he approved. Dean grinned. “Hell, yeah.”

Gabe and Castiel laughed and Lucifer smiled. Michael was frowning at his wife who was downing her third glass of champagne.

The meal was superb as usual and Castile enjoyed watching Dean eat and compliment his brother with every single bite. Gabe and Dean discussed technique and ingredients, while across the table Lucifer and Michael discussed an upcoming divorce case.

Finally, the cake was brought out with lots of drama and fanfare. The entire restaurant sang Happy Birthday to Castiel while he tried to look disinterested. He cut the cake and even fed one of the chocolate covered strawberries to Dean which got a lot of smiles and ‘ahs’ from the other diners.

Gabe stood and raised his glass. 

“Here’s to you, Castiel, for reaching an age when the compliments you receive about your looks are regularly accompanied by the refrain ‘for someone your age’….” This got a laugh from everyone. “…Happy birthday, little brother. You are the best. I wish you joy, happiness and love.” 

Castiel clinked his glass with Gabe and everyone else at the table. They continued to talk, all but Lilith, who continued to look bored, until after ten. Finally, Lucifer stood and announced he needed to get some rest since he had court in the morning. The party broke up after that and Castiel hugged his brothers before taking Dean’s hand and exiting the restaurant. Several of the employees wished him a happy birthday. Their server handed Dean a box with a large slice of cake inside for Sam.

“Tonight was fun,” Dean said, as they waited for Henry to bring the Impala around. “Your brothers are cool. Lilith seems…”

“Lilith is a bitch, we all think so, even Michael.”

“Don’t hold anything back, Cas.” Dean laughed.

Once they were in the car, Dean started the ignition and looked over at Castiel. “What do you want for your birthday, Cas?”

Castiel looked at Dean for a good long time. Understanding dawned in Dean’s eyes and he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday sex is the best sex...

AC/DC played loudly, the windows were rolled down and the two men were quiet. Both probably thinking of what was to come. 

At the first traffic light, Dean sent a text to Sam.

Text from you/10:16: Will be late. Have cake.  
Text from Sam/10:18: Be safe. 

Dean pulled the Impala into the circular driveway and parked. Strange that he was all over the guy before he even knew his name, but tonight he was feeling nervous…maybe it was because now, he had something to lose. 

“Dean, I want you. I just need you to promise me something, okay?”

Promises made Dean nervous. People made promises all the time, but shit happened. Look at all the divorces…wasn’t a marriage built on promises? Not that he was thinking about marriage…holy fuck…they’d only known each other for four days. No, Dean Winchester didn’t do promises and Cas needed to understand that right up front.

“Okay.” Where the fuck did that come from? Dean Winchester didn’t do promises. Crap, now he was going to have to tell Cas that he…

“I don’t do casual dating. I don’t sleep around. I’m not asking for a commitment because we’ve known each other a very short time, but I need to know that if you want to sleep with someone else, please let me know first so we can end this.”

Dean looked across the car at the other man. He could barely see him in the darkness. “Cas, are you asking me to go steady?”

Castiel laughed. It was the type of laugh that was contagious. They were still laughing as Cas put the key into the lock, but before he could open the door, Dean put his hand on Cas’ arm. “I promise.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean had a feeling Cas had been cheated on before and wondered if it was the actor that he’d been involved with. Dean could keep a promise like that, he was a lot of things, but he didn’t cheat…he just ended things when he got bored or realized there wasn’t a future in it.

The house was quiet, but Dean could see the lights on around the back patio. “Probably should cut those off.” 

Cas followed him across the darkened living room to the French doors. Dean heard giggling and looked back at Cas, “I guess someone is using the pool. I’ll just ask them to turn the lights off when they’re done.” 

Dean opened the glass door and heard a small squeal. “Hello.”

“Uhm, we’re in the pool.”

“Yeah, this is the pool maintenance man and I just wanted to ask you to turn off the patio lights when you come in. There are some pool lights; I can turn them on for you.”

“NO!” 

“Dean, Chuck and Becky may be having a private moment, perhaps we should go inside.”

“Private mo….oh, oh, yeah…I get it.” Dean grinned and called out, “Sorry guys, we’ll just leave you alone.”

“Thank you,” came the answering shout.

Dean and Cas were giggling like children as they ran up the stairs to Cas’ room. Dean threw himself across the bed and tried to catch his breath.

“That was embarrassing.”

“And I have to live in the same house with them for another three days.”

Dean grin vanished. “Three? I thought you were here for two weeks.”

“The contractor called today. The custom hot tub came in early and they are starting the install tomorrow. I’ll be back in my own house by Friday.”

“Oh…that’s cool.”

“Dean, what are you thinking?”

“Nothing.” He sat up and removed his suit jacket and slung it over to the bench at the end of the bed, then began to remove his tie.

“You aren’t telling me the truth.” Cas just stood there, arms crossed.

Dean tossed the tie on top of his jacket. “I just thought we’d have more time.”

“Dean, you do realize that I live in Malibu, not China, right?”

“Cas, you and I both know that once your life gets back to normal…”

“So help me God, if you say something stupid about not having time for you…for this…whatever this is…I will…”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “You’ll what, Cas?”

“I’d say I’ll spank you, but you might like that too much. I’ll come up with something.”

Dean smirked at him. “Spanking? You kinky bastard.” Dean was trying to lighten the mood; he knew he was on the borderline of being a whiny bitch. It was Cas’ birthday and he didn’t want to spoil it.

“I told you I want to get to know you. I meant that, Dean. Just because I’m moving back to my house, doesn’t change that.”

“It’s an hour from my house, Cas.” Damn it, there was the whiny bitch rearing her lovely head.

“I’ll pay for your gas. You can spend the night. Jesus, Dean, we’ll work something out.”

“Okay, we’ll work it out. Now, where were we?” Dean didn’t want to argue, so he unbuttoned his shirt and stood up to pull the tails out of his slacks. He toed his shoes off and reached down to pull off his socks. Slowly he dropped his shirt to the floor and looked at Cas. The man looked mesmerized. Dean gave him a seductive little wink unbuckled his belt, whipping it from the belt loops and he threw it at Cas’ feet. He unbuttoned his pants, at the same time letting his tongue slowly lick his bottom lip. Dean did a little grind and ran his hand over his crotch. The zipper came down inch by inch.

***   
Castiel watched in lustful silence as Dean stripped. And that’s exactly what he was doing. He was taking undressing to a whole new level. Castiel fiddled with his cuff link, trying desperately to breathe normally. 

The man was capable of driving him completely insane. The whole conversation about him going back to Malibu…did he actually think Castiel would forget he existed because he moved back to his house. Dean was too insecure and for someone with so much going for him, it was illogical. The man was smart, funny, courageous and Castiel couldn’t forget how fucking gorgeous he was since he was palming his crotch right in front of him. Castiel’s cock was really paying attention to Dean’s hand. 

The little tease… Castiel wanted to push his hand away and take down that zipper himself. Dean’s thumbs hooked over the waistband and his slacks dropped an inch. Castiel was focused on the line of hair that led down to…Fuck, Dean wasn’t wearing underwear… Castiel could see his dark pubic hair. Dean lowered his hands and his cock sprang free, hard and proud against his belly.

Castiel swallowed the excess spit his mouth was making. Was this what people meant by drooling over someone? Dean’s pants fell to his ankles and he kicked them off. 

“You have way too many clothes on, Cas.”

Dean stepped forward and took Castiel’s hand in his. He unclipped the cufflink and put in carefully on the dresser. He let that hand drop, only to pick up the other on and repeat the removal of the other gold cufflink. Dean’s hands moved up the lapel of his jacket, moved underneath and pushed it off Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel couldn’t have moved if someone lit a match under him. Dean’s beautiful naked body was within inches of him and he didn’t move…just let Dean take control.

Instead of loosening Castiel’s tie and taking it over his head, Dean untied the knot and held both ends in his hands. “You’re being awfully quiet, Counselor.”

“I…I…”

Dean laugh was more of a rumbling in his chest. He knew he had Castiel by the balls, so to speak. Instead of making Castiel want to dominate, it made him want to see how Dean was going to let this play out. So, he remained quiet.

Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s and he saw Dean accept the challenge. Dean pulled the tie off and let it fall to the floor. He started undoing the buttons of Castiel’s dress shirt. He felt Dean’s knuckles grazing his skin. Castiel’s nostrils flared as he tried to pull in more oxygen. 

“I want you, Cas. I want to taste you. I want to take you. Will you let me fuck you, Cas? Will you let me slide my dick inside you?”

“Yes.” Castiel could only whisper the word, because his brain was in sensory overload. The feel of Dean’s fingers on the skin at his waist, those words, his scent, those beautiful green eyes boring into his…he’d have promised Dean anything at that moment.  
The shirt fell on top of Castiel’s jacket and Dean ran his forefinger under the waistband of his slacks, dipping far enough down…Castiel felt his fingertip pass over the top of his cock, his leaking cock. Dean’s smile was feral.

“You’re so wet for me, babe.”

Castiel’s breath hitched and he didn’t think his legs would support him much longer. Castiel waited for Dean to push his pants down the rest of the way, this was torture. Instead, Dean looked down at his own body and Castiel followed his gaze. Dean’s thumb collected the glistening drops off the head of his cock and brought his hand up to Castiel’s mouth. Castiel greedily took his thumb inside his mouth, sucking it, tasting Dean’s essence. 

“Taste so good…” Castiel murmured when Dean pulled his hand away. Then Dean sank to his knees in front of him. He removed Castiel’s shoes and socks and then looked up at him. Dean Winchester on his knees took Castiel’s breath away.

Without losing eye contact, Dean pulled his pants the remainder of the way down and Castiel stepped out of them. His cock was straining against the silk of his boxers, the fabric wet with Castiel’s juices. Dean leaned in, gripping his hips and mouthed him through the material, up and down his shaft causing Castiel to buck, the need to feel Dean’s mouth on his bare skin a physical ache.

Just when Castiel was going to push Dean away long enough to take his boxers off himself, Dean slid them down until Castiel’s cock bounced against his stomach, free at last. Dean left the boxers at mid-thigh and let his hands go around to grip the cheeks of Castiel’s ass. He brought his face to Castiel’s sac, nuzzling his balls, inhaling his scent. 

Castiel’s precum was running down his shaft and his breath was coming in rapid pants. Dean needed to hurry or he was going to embarrass himself by coming like a teenage boy with his first copy of Playboy.

“Dean, please.”

“Please what, Cas?” Dean’s mouth was everywhere but on his cock. He felt Dean’s lips on his balls, on his upper thighs, at the base of his cock, on the sensitive skin under his navel.

“Need you now.”

Dean rose to his feet and his cock brushed against Castiel’s. Dean rolled his hips and Castiel gasped. The corner of Dean’s mouth came up in a lopsided smile that Castiel thought was evil incarnate. Up until now, Castiel was letting Dean have his fun, letting the younger man tease him, but he couldn’t stand it anymore. He gripped Dean’s wrists and spun him around until his back was to the bed, and with a forceful shove, Dean was on his back.

“I said…I…Needed…You...Now,” Castiel said roughly. He went to the nightstand where he’d stashed the condoms and lube the other night. He threw the box of condoms to Dean, who caught them midair. 

He took the cap off the lubricant and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He moved to the end of the bed where Dean could see him and he propped one leg on the bench. He reached around and began to work his hole. His eyes were on Dean and he smirked when Dean’s mouth dropped open. 

While his fingers worked to open the tight muscle of his ass, his other hand moved slowly up and down his cock. 

“Someone’s really horny.” Dean said breathlessly. He was trying to sound cocky, but Castiel could tell he was being affected by the movement of Castiel’s hands.

“I would suggest you make use of that box you’re holding.” Castiel gave a nod towards the box of condoms that Dean had a death grip on. Dean quickly opened the box and ripped off one of the foil packets. He fumbled with it because his hands were trembling. That gave Castiel some satisfaction, knowing he wasn’t the only one affected by the sexual tension between them.

Castiel watched Dean roll the condom down his shaft. He was ready to have Dean’s cock inside of him, more than ready. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Dean’s thighs. Castiel was burning with desire and his heart was beating so hard and fast that he knew Dean could probably hear it. He rose up and used his hand to guide Dean’s cock to his slick entrance. He closed his eyes as he sank down; feeling the stretch and burn.

As soon as Castiel was settled on Dean’s hips, he opened his eyes and leaned forward so his hands were on either side of Dean’s head. He smiled. “You feel so good.”

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Their mouths moved languidly, neither in a rush. Castiel slowly began to move his hips, lifting to allow Dean’s cock to slide out until just the head was inside of him and then easing back down. Their kiss deepened. Castiel found a rhythm and position that allowed his cock to rub between their bodies. 

Castiel let his mind go back to their first time, they were both more vocal then, but now it was just about body language. How they fit together, the glide of fingertips over faces, the heat of their skin where it touched. Time seemed to stop, the only thing that existed were the two of them. 

He needed more though, so his hips moved a little quicker. Dean’s hand stopped tracing small circles on his back and instead, grabbed onto his hips, guiding him up and down, faster. Their tongues dove deeper, they used their teeth to bite, to drag against skin…small sounds were being made. Animal like sounds and Castiel wasn’t sure who was making them.

Castiel’s cock was trapped between their now slick stomachs and Castiel felt the tingle starting in his toes.

“Harder, Dean. Make me come. Please, Dean.”

Dean hips began to thrust, slamming against his, forcing his cock deeper into Castiel, hitting his prostate over and over again. Castiel’s own pace increased, he was panting, gasping for more air. He was right there…right… there…he cried out, “Dean…Dean…God…”

***

Dean felt Cas’ body clinching around his cock and the hot cum on his belly. Just a few more seconds, his fingers dug into Cas holding him steady while Dean pounded up into him. All he could manage was a gasp before he came. His eyes seemed to roll back in his head, everything went black for an instant. 

They lay still, both trying to catch their breath. Dean allowed his hands to trace small circles on Cas’ back again, slow circles with just his fingertips. When he could finally speak, he smiled, gave Cas a soft kiss and whispered, ‘Happy birthday, Cas’.

Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and gave a long exhale. “Perfect.”

“Hmmm?”

“I said, perfect.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Dean slapped Cas softly on his ass. “But now you got to move, Babe.”

Cas eased himself off of Dean and rolled to the side. Dean grimaced as the cool air hit the cum on his belly. He rose and padded into the bathroom. After washing himself, he got another washcloth and wet it with warm water. 

He looked down at Cas laying on his back with his eyes closed, breathing even. He carefully cleaned his lover…lover…he liked that word. He would take it and use it for as long as this lasted. As he eased off the bed, Cas grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go.”

“We both have to work tomorrow and it’s late.”

“I know.”

Dean kissed him again. “Be late again tomorrow so you can see me in the morning.”

“Are you trying to make be develop bad habits, Dean?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll see you at eight.”

“Goodnight, Cas.” Dean really didn’t want to go. He wanted to lie in Cas’ arms until they fell asleep. He sighed and pulled on his pants. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he put on his socks and shoes. He felt Cas’ hand on his spine, moving up to his neck and back down to the waist of his pants.

“I don’t want to stop touching you.”

Dean turned around and caught his hand, bringing it to his mouth for a kiss on the palm. “Please don’t tempt me.”

He stood and pulled on his shirt. He buttoned it, but didn’t tuck it in. The jacket and tie he carried in his arms. He gave Cas one more look before he let himself out of the bedroom, softly closing the door behind him.

He let himself out of the house, using the keys Crowley left him to lock the front door. He winced as he started the Impala, hoping her engine didn’t wake the whole house. He pulled onto the freeway a short time later and didn’t notice the dark SUV that was following him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar's lies drive the two boys apart.

Castiel woke with a groan, he was sore. He stretched, then he smiled at the ceiling. Yesterday was the best birthday he’d ever had. His family and Dean and then Dean and sex. 

He showered and shaved, dressing in a light gray Armani suit. He sent a text to the office letting them know he was going to be late again today. He couldn’t let this continue, but he usually put in 50 billable hours a week, so he could take an hour for himself every once in a while.

In the kitchen, he started his coffee and checked his emails while he waited. Chuck came downstairs as Castiel was putting sugar into his mug. They shared a conspiratorial grin. 

“Hope Dean and I didn’t interrupt too badly last night.”

“Dean? The pool maintenance man?”

“Yes. And my…my…we’re dating.”

“We wondered what he was doing here that late. Becky thought Crowley chained him here and made him work twenty-four, seven.”

“I think he would if he could.”

Chuck picked up his mug and wished Castiel a nice day before exiting the kitchen. Castiel went through the French doors, he was going to wait at one of the patio tables until Dean got there. He was checking his cell phone again, when Missouri came up to the table.

“Castiel, I need to talk to you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I’m getting a bad feeling.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.” Castiel put his phone down and picked up his coffee, maintaining eye contact with the woman. She looked agitated.

“When I heard Dean’s car leave last night, I just felt a bad presence.”

“Presence? Like a ghost?” Castiel couldn’t help it, he grinned.

“No, you idiot. And don’t you dare make fun of me.”

Castiel’s smile faded. He genuinely liked the woman and really didn’t want to upset her, especially when she was already upset about something.

“Someone from your past is going to cause problems. I don’t know when or how yet.”

“Missouri, I don’t think I have any enemies. It’s not like I do criminal cases. Hell, I don’t even do much divorce work.”

“I just want you to be careful, please.”

“Sure.”

“Hey, you hitting on my man?” Castiel turned around and grinned. He hadn’t heard Dean come up. Today he was in black cargo shorts and a t-shirt with the company’s logo on it.

“Like I could get him away from you.” Missouri smiled warmly at Dean. He sat down next to Castiel and sipped on a MacDonald’s coffee. Missouri’s smile faltered and she reached for Dean’s hand. He was too surprised to pull away from her.

“You going to read my palm?”

She didn’t speak and she wasn’t even looking at his hand, in fact, she looked like she was in a trance or something. Dean looked at Castiel quizzically. Castiel shrugged.

“Missouri, are you okay?” 

The woman looked right at Castiel. “I don’t like this.”

“What?” Dean looked really confused now and gently pulled his hand back. 

“Missouri thinks something bad might happen.”

“Oh…well, something bad is always happening. Planes fall out of the sky, people get sick, shit happens.”

Missouri stood abruptly and stared down at them. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, both of you.”

When she turned and walked back into the house, Dean turned and looked at Castiel. “Are we on an episode of the Twilight Zone?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with her.” Castiel reached over and kissed Dean. “Enough of that though, good morning.”

“Morning.” 

“How can you drink that swill?” Castiel asked, gesturing to Dean’s Styrofoam cup.

“I like this swill.” Dean took another swallow and smacked his lips. “Better than that frou-frou coffee at Starbucks.”

The two men talked for a while longer but when Castiel’s phone chirped, he read the text and groaned.

“I’ve got to go, Hannah is threatening to cut off my balls.”

“Who is Hannah and where can I find the bitch, no one touches your balls but me.”

“She’s my paralegal, secretary, personal assistant and she thinks she’s my boss.”

“Well, in that case, you better go. Don’t want to piss off the boss.”

Castiel leaned in for another quick kiss, but Dean deepened it. Dean’s mouth tasted of coffee and Castiel sank into the kiss. Soon their hands were roaming and it wasn’t until Castiel reached up under Dean’s shirt to tease one of his nipples that Castiel remembered where they were and that he was going to be later than he planned.

“I’ll call you .”

“Alright.” Dean was still smiling when Castiel turned to go. That smile stayed with Castiel all through rush hour traffic.

***

Sam ate his slice of birthday cake on the way in to the office the next morning while Dean filled him in on all the details…okay, not those details, but the details about the restaurant and Cas’ family. Sam only had one pool on Tuesdays, then he left for school. It was the one day that Sam had three classes, so he wouldn’t be back until after five.

He really loved seeing Cas this morning, even if Missouri was being all spooky and shit. Strange woman. The kiss they shared got heated pretty quickly and Dean wanted to drag the guy into the pool house and fuck him against a wall, but Castiel came to his senses. Good thing too, because Dean was feeling a little guilty for making him late for work two days in a row.

Dean finished Crowley’s pool and moved on to the two others on his schedule. He got to the office and since Sam wouldn’t be back for quite a while, he’d do some ordering of supplies and then head to Benny’s. Dean usually spent Tuesday afternoons at Benny’s bar helping him out until Sam got in. 

He parked the truck at the office and let himself in. There was a message light blinking on the phone. While he waited for the office computer to boot up, he hit the play button. Some guy left a phone number and asked for an estimate for their services. He didn’t quite catch the name, it sounded like the guy was in a bad area for cell service.

Dean dialed the number and it only rang twice. 

“Hello.”  
“Yeah, this is Dean Winchester from Winchester Pool Service. You left a message.”  
“Yes, Mr. Winchester. I would like you to come and give me an estimate on your services.”  
“Cool. Just give me the size of your pool and I can email you our rates.”  
“I’d really rather you come and see the pool, would you be available today?”

Dean didn’t normally do the interviews; Sam handled that because he was more of a people person. But, Sam wasn’t due back until late and hell, new business was new business.

“Sure, just give me your address and I’ll come over now, if that’s okay.”  
“That will be fine.”

The man rattled off his address and Dean noted it was off Mulholland Drive. This client obviously had some money.

“Got it. Oh, yeah, I didn’t catch your name on the answering machine.”  
“Balthazar Sebastian.”  
Dean knew that name…this guy was Cas’ old boyfriend. What a coincidence. Well, maybe Cas recommended Dean to the guy, but that meant the two are still talking. There wasn’t anything in the tabloids about it being a messy breakup, maybe they’re still friends. Why did that make Dean feel a twinge of jealousy?  
“Mr. Winchester?”  
“Yeah, sorry. How did you hear about us, Mr. Sebastian?”  
“You came recommended by an old friend.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“I will see you shortly, Mr. Winchester.”

The guy just hung up. Dean stared at the phone for a few seconds before hitting the end button. Maybe he should call Cas. No, he didn’t want to bother him at work. They could talk about it later. 

Dean grabbed one of the introductory packets that Sam put together listing all their services and got into his truck. The drive wasn’t too far and he enjoyed the views from Mulholland Drive. The address led him to a really nice house, not one of the multimillion dollar estates that are on Mulholland, but this one wasn’t anything to sneeze at either. Dean parked the truck and rang the doorbell.

The actor himself, answered the door. Dean recognized him from his pictures on the IMDB search he did. He was dressed casually in jeans and a dark purple button down. 

They shook hands and he led Dean through the house. It was nicely furnished and Dean wondered if Cas lived here with him or if the actor lived with Cas at his house in Malibu. 

The pool was a great size for doing laps and at one end was a hot tub. Bright red umbrellas were open on two patio tables.

Dean looked around and asked to see the pump. It was enclosed in a small storage building behind a hedge. After Dean finished looking around, they sat at one of the tables to go over pricing. The actor seemed all business, but Dean was itching to ask him about Cas.

“So, who did you say recommended us?”

“I didn’t say.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond, so he just sat there looking at the man. Then the man smiled and said, “Castiel Novak. He’s an old friend, well we were a little more than that…”

“Cas recommended me to you?”

“Cas? How quaint.” The man’s look was almost patronizing. “Yes. He said you were good at what you do.”

Did the guy just…no, there wasn’t any sexual innuendo there. Dean was just imagining things.

“Castiel always did have a thing for pretty boys. That’s why we broke up, you know? Couldn’t keep it in his pants… but he is great in the sack, isn’t he?”

“Uhm, Cas and I are…”

“Oh, don’t be shy. Castiel told me all about his little birthday present.”

“He did, huh?” Dean was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He thought what they shared last night was special. God, he couldn’t wait to spill the details to his ex. Dean wondered if he called the guy last night or this morning. “When did you talk to Castiel?”

“Last night. He invited me over for a nightcap after you left. We celebrated old times…” There was no mistaking the sexual innuendo in that last comment.

Dean stood up and it took everything he had not to show how pissed off he was. 

“So, when can you start?”

“Huh?”

“The pool. When can you start?”

“I think maybe you should find someone else to do your pool.”

“What? Why is that?” The actor looked innocent and Dean hesitated. This wasn’t the guy’s fault. Cas was the one that was the lying, cheating bastard. That whole conversation about wanting Dean to promise to tell him if he wanted to sleep with someone else was a fucking joke.

“Look, Mr. Sebastian, you seem like a really nice guy, but I just don’t feel comfortable under the circumstances.”

“Is this about my relationship with Castiel? Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Castiel told me if I want to stay in his life, I’d have to tolerate his little indiscretions.” Before Dean could respond, the actor put his hand on Dean’s arm and winked. “Castiel even suggested a little threesome. He said I would love your talented mouth.”

Dean saw red. “You can tell that sorry mother fucker to stay the fuck away from me.” Dean slammed the front door and the truck tires squealed as he left the driveway. He pulled off the road at one of the overlooks and got out of the truck. He stood looking down at the city of Los Angeles and brushed at his eyes. He would not shed a tear, not for him.

His cell phone chirped and he looked down at it. He almost sent it over the edge of the cliff, but it would cost money to replace it, so he just tossed it in the cab of the truck and didn’t bother to read the text. Dean paced in front of the truck collecting his thoughts and trying to calm down. Once he felt he was calm enough to drive, he got back in the truck. The phone was still chirping, so he turned the thing off. Then he drove to the office, he couldn’t go to Benny’s today, not in the mood he was in. 

When Sam got there, he was excited about Jess coming to spend the night on Friday so she could attend Charlie’s birthday party. Sam talked nonstop until they were in the truck on the way home and Dean guessed he must have picked up on Dean’s mood, because he stopped talking abruptly.

“Dean? You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t.” Sam was like a dog with a bone. Dean knew that Sam wouldn’t quit nagging him until he told him something.

“Cas and I aren’t going to see each other anymore.”

“Oh…okay. What did you do?”

“Why the fuck do you think it was something I did. Thanks a fucking lot, Sam, guess I know where I stand with you. Once a fuckup always a fuckup, huh?”

“Dean, you aren’t a fuckup, but when it comes to your dating history…you are the one…”

“Who fucks it up, yeah, I got that, Sam.” Dean just wanted to be left alone. He wanted to crawl in his bed, pull the covers of his head and….no not cry. The man wasn’t worth a single tear.

They drove in silence until Dean parked the truck in front of their apartment building. “He’s a liar and a cheat.” The words were softly spoken, but that’s all Dean could manage.

“Damn it. I’m sorry, Dean. He acted like he really liked you.”

“It’s fuckin’ Hollywood, Sam, everyone’s a God damned actor.”

Dean wasn’t hungry. He showered and went to his room. He plugged his cell in next to his nightstand but didn’t turn it back on. He went to his dresser to grab a pair of sleep pants and spied the cookbook autographed for Benny. All the memories of last night came flooding back and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He just felt numb.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. “Dean, Benny says you aren’t answering your phone and he wants to talk to you.”

“Tell him, I’ll call him back later.”

There was silence and Dean could picture his brother frowning at the door. Dean waited, but Sam didn’t comment. He looked at the phone and took a deep breath and turned it on.

Text from Cas/3:02: Just thinking of you. Taking a break between clients.   
Text from Cas/3:04: Last night was wonderful. I’m still wearing the smile you gave me.  
Text from Cas/3:05: You must be busy. Can we have dinner tonight?  
Text from Cas/4:45: Leaving office at 5:30. Call me.  
Text from Cas/5:25: Please call.  
Text from Cas/5:55: At Crowley’s. Are you okay?  
Text from Cas/6:31: Call me. PLEASE.

There were no more texts after that. Dean read them again and again. How can he act like he’s so into him when he fucked his old boyfriend after Dean left last night? Dean gave a harsh bark of laughter, at least Cas was prepped and ready to be fucked. 

Dean opened his laptop and logged into the Internet. He’d play a video game, that would take his mind off of…things.

***

Castiel’s morning was incredibly busy, but he thought of Dean often. Their lovemaking was wonderful last night and he slept like a baby. He took a break between clients at three and walked outside for privacy. Hannah was in his office cleaning out his file cabinet and he didn’t want to be disturbed. He sent the text and waited. If Dean wasn’t too busy, he’d call him and ask him about dinner. The next text was a bit cheesy, but he wanted to make Dean smile. Dean must be busy, but that was okay, they could just talk later.

His last client left and he typed out another quick text to tell Dean when he was leaving the office. He really should stay, he usually stayed until seven most nights, but that was before Dean. Castiel frowned at his phone. Dean hadn’t responded to any of his texts. He left the office without even saying goodbye to anyone. Something was wrong, he had a sinking feeling.

Missouri found him in the living room, staring at his phone, with a drink in his hand.

“Rough day?”

Castiel just grunted and took another swallow of his drink. He winced as the whiskey burned his throat. 

“Something’s happened.”

It was a statement, not a question and Castiel looked up at her. “I don’t know.”

She sat down on the sofa next to him and took his hand. He allowed it, because he needed someone right now. She closed her eyes and began whispering so softly that Castiel couldn’t make out the words.

“Lies.”

“What?” Castiel was confused by the single word.

“Lies are trying to destroy what you have. Oh, Lord, this isn’t good.”

“Missouri…please, I’m not in the mood for your…”

“Castiel, listen to me. Who would want to keep you and Dean apart?”

“No one. Why? Most people don’t even know about us yet.” 

“Someone does. Think, Castiel.”

Castiel sat back and took another swallow and then his eyes widened and he looked at Missouri. “Balthazar.”

“Who?”

“He sent me some texts…he knew about Dean. He knew we…Fuck! I will kill him if he’s done anything…” Castiel pulled his hand away from Missouri and stood up, already shaking with anger.

“Sweetheart, wait. Calm down.”

“Calm down? Dean isn’t answering my texts. You said something bad was going to happen. I can’t fucking calm down.” Castiel was shouting now. He had to see Dean. He had to find out what Balthazar did. He snatched up his cell phone and brought his keys out of his pocket.

“Where are you going?”

“To Dean’s.”

Castiel drove as fast as he could in the thick traffic on Hollywood Boulevard, it thinned out the closer he got to Santa Clarita. He made the thirty minute drive in less than twenty. He took the stairs to Dean’s apartment two at a time. Castiel stood outside the door and tried to calm down. He took several deep breaths before knocking on the door.

Sam opened the door and Castiel saw his face harden. “What do you want?”

“Sam, I need to see Dean.”

“Haven’t you done enough?”

“Sam, please. I don’t know what’s going on, but I need to see Dean.”

“Leave, Cas. Just leave.” Sam tried to close the door, but Castiel caught it with his hand. 

“I have to see him.” Castiel was beginning to panic. He needed to find out what happened to make Dean…

“If you don’t fucking leave, I’m calling the cops.” Sam grabbed his wrist and wrenched his hand off the door and slammed it shut. Castiel heard the deadbolt slide home. He rested his forehead on the smooth wood of the door.

It took a full minute for him to move, he straightened and gave the door one last look. He was going to see Balthazar, but before he did, he need to calm the rage he was feeling. Balthazar didn’t respond well to harsh words and threats, if he was going to find out what Balthazar did, Castiel needed to be cool and collected.

He pushed the hands-free button on his dashboard and said his brother’s name. It only rang once. 

“Yeah?” Lucifer’s standard greeting was loud in the silent car. 

“Luc, I need you.” Castiel never used those words with his brother before and he knew they would make an impact.

“Where are you?”

“Sherman Oaks, heading to Balthazar’s house.” This was met with silence. “He’s done something and I don’t know what, but I’ve got to find out.”

“Start at the beginning.”

Castiel related the whole story, ending with his visit to Dean’s apartment.

“You can’t go alone.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Castiel, the man brings out the worst in you. And he’s just enough of a jerk to do something stupid, like calling the cops. Besides, if you bust him in the face, I can be your alibi.”

Castiel knew Luc was right, but he didn’t want to get anyone else involved. “I’ll go. Meet me at the corner of Valley Vista and Woodcliff. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.

He parked and waited. Luc was the oldest and sometimes he could be a real bastard, but he took care of him and his other brothers when their parents weren’t there, which was most of the time. He knew that Luc would always be in his corner, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean heard the doorbell and tensed. He closed his eyes and said a little prayer that Sam would be able to handle things if it were Cas. He walked to his closed door and put his ear to it. He couldn’t make out words, but he recognized Cas’ voice.

He did hear Sam threatening to call the police and he let his head fall forward so it clunked on the wooden door. There was silence and then a soft knock came.

Dean opened the door and raised his eyes to his brother’s. “Dean, the man looked like a train wreck. Are you absolutely sure that he cheated on you?”

“Yeah.”

“So you caught him with someone else?”

“No, but his ex told me that they were together…and he knew about the birthday sex, if he wasn’t with Cas, how would he know about that?”

“His ex told you all this? But, Dean…”

“Sam, just don’t…okay. It’s over. It wouldn’t have worked out anyway.”

“Why do you always sell yourself short? You are a good man and he’d be stupid to not realize that.”

“Thanks, Sam. Thanks for taking care of the door thing.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t get past me. I think he deserves a fair trial though.”

“Thank you, Sam Winchester, Attorney at Law.” Dean shut the door and returned to his video game.

***  
Luc pulled his Cadillac Escalade up next to Castiel’s Mercedes. His brother got out of his silver SUV and got into Castiel’s car.

“Are you sure you want to confront him?”

“I have to, Luc. Dean won’t even talk to me.”

“Is he that important to you? You’ve only known him…what…a week?”

“Four days.” At his brother’s look, Castiel bristled. “Don’t look at me like that. Have you ever known me to be impulsive? There’s something about him, Luc. I just think he’s…special.”

“If I were having this conversation with Michael or Gabe, I’d tell them they were nuts, but it’s you and you aren’t impulsive. You usually think things to death. It took you over a year to get up the nerve to move in with…okay, probably not a good example to use at this point in time.”

Balthazar’s car was in the driveway and Castiel pulled in behind it. 

“Deep breath, Little Brother. Keep your cool. We’ll tag team him.”

They got out of the car and Castiel gave his brother a brief nod before he rang to doorbell.

“Castiel? What a surprise.” The man’s voice was warm and inviting until he saw Lucifer. “Lucifer, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I think we need to talk. May we come in?” Lucifer smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes.

“I was just about to retire for the evening, I have an early shoot in the morning.”

“This won’t take long,” Castiel said, brushing past him with Lucifer right behind him. Castiel strode into the familiar house. He’d lived here for close to two years, it hadn’t changed much.

“Would you care for a drink?” Balthazar wasn’t acting guilty of anything, then again, he was a good actor. He went to the bar and poured himself a Scotch.

“Nothing for us,” Castiel answered for both of them. “This isn’t really a social call and I think you know why we’re here.”

“No, can’t say that I do.” The actor took a swallow of his drink and leaned casually against the bar.

“Have you been following me?”

“Stalking laws are very harsh these days.” Lucifer piped in. 

“Oh, are you talking about the texts?” He gave a soft laugh. “A friend of mine saw you at Pinks and told me you were with a beautiful young man. I couldn’t help but tease you a little.”

“How did you get his name?”

“Who’s name? Oh, you new boyfriend’s? I don’t have his name.”

“You are lying. Mr. Winchester told us the whole story today. I think I could put together enough from his testimony to have you arrested for something.” Lucifer said in his best courtroom voice. Castiel was grateful for his poker face, because Lucifer was bluffing. Dean wasn’t even speaking to Castiel, so he hadn’t told them anything.

“Arrested for what? Having him give me an estimate on pool service?”

“But you just said you didn’t know his name. How did you know how to find him to give you an estimate?” Lucifer was in full courtroom mode now and Castiel just stood back and watched.

“I didn’t know his name. He came recommended and I recognized him…”

“You recognized him from when? When you were stalking my brother on a date with his boyfriend?”

“No, that’s not what…I really don’t have to say anymore. I haven’t broken any laws.”

Lucifer took a few steps forward so he was in Balthazar’s personal space. He leaned in so he was right in the actor’s face. “I have helped two federal judges, the sheriff, the district attorney’s daughter and the governor out with some various legal issues. My point is, Balthazar, that I know people. Castiel had lunch with the CEO of CBS just last week about a contract issue…isn’t that the network that owns your show? You see, Balthazar, I’d hate to have to pull in some favors to…oh, I don’t know…make your life a living hell. Now, I would suggest you start talking because your sorry ass is going to help clean up the mess you made.” Then Lucifer smiled and Castiel knew he never wanted to be on the receiving end of that smile because it meant a shit-storm of epic proportions was coming.

“I was just teasing the boy…” Balthazar turned to Castiel. “Darling, I was jealous. I still love you and miss you. I made so many mistakes but I want you back and I promise…”

“Stop.” Castiel’s voice was loud and sharp, stopping Balthazar in midsentence. “I don’t love you anymore. We will never get back together, Balthazar. I’ve moved on and I suggest you do the same. And you better pray very hard that Dean and I get back together, because if we don’t then I am going to be one pissed off motherfucker.”

“You were bluffing. Winchester didn’t tell you shit.” Balthazar turned his wild eyes to Lucifer.

Lucifer shrugged. “I’m only going to say this once, so listen carefully. If you ever contact my brother, his boyfriend or anyone else in my family again, I will make you regret the day you were born. Come on, Castiel, I have breakfast with the Lieutenant Governor in the morning and I need my beauty sleep.

A block from Balthazar’s house, Castiel looked over at his brother. “You don’t know the Lieutenant Governor.”

“Nope.”

“You haven’t ever had the Governor as a client either.”

“Nope.”

Castiel laughed. “I will never play poker with you.”

“Probably not a good idea.”

Castiel sobered. “I still don’t know if Dean will even talk to me. We don’t know what Balthazar told him, so how can I defend myself?”

“I had a client in a divorce case once that gave me some good advice, she said, ‘never go to bed angry, stay up all night and fight if you have to, but always fix it before you sleep’.”

Castiel gave him a confused look before turning his eyes back to the road. “How is that supposed to help me?”

Lucifer looked at his watch. “It’s eleven o’clock. I would bet my Rolex that your boy is still awake.”

“So?”

“So, I’ve helped you with the pompous jackass, now I’ll help you get your boyfriend back.”

“Luc, I don’t think…”

“Shut up and drive, Little Brother. You deserve to be happy and he makes you happy.”

Castiel smiled and got on the on ramp that would take him to Dean’s house. On the way, Castiel told Luc about Dean, his brother, his company and his friends.

***

Dean looked at the clock. He’d cut off the light at ten, but after twenty minutes of staring into the darkness stuck in his own little pity party, he turned on the light again. A book didn’t catch his interest either. The only thing left was some late night television. The light under Sam’s door was still on which meant his brother was still studying.

He found a documentary on the Pubs of Ireland. He’d always wanted to go to Ireland. Maybe once Sam was finished with school and working in some fancy law firm, he’d take a vacation. Not Ireland though, because he’d have to fly over the ocean. Nope, not happening. 

The knock on the door startled him and he yelped. He stared at the door and bit his lip. Fuck. He sprinted down the hall to Sam’s room and threw open the door without knocking. “I think Cas is back.”

Sam gave a frustrated groan and shoved his laptop to the other side of the bed. “Dean, maybe you should just…”

“Maybe you should go answer the door.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean waited until Sam was in the living room before disappearing into his bedroom and shutting the door. Once again, his ear was pressed to the door. He heard voices, but he couldn’t make out whose was whose. Then everything went quiet. The pounding on his door caused him to cry out. He thought that someone as big as his brother would make more noise so he wouldn’t sneak up on him like that.

He opened the door. “Is he gone?”

Sam opened his mouth to speak but another voice interrupted him. “No, he’s not gone. Get your ass out here, Winchester.”

Dean glared at Sam. Sam shrugged. “He threatened me.”

Dean felt like he was going to be sick. Cas was the last person he wanted to see right now, except maybe his older brother.

He came out of the hallway with Sam right behind him. At least the jerk wasn’t going to leave him alone. Dean didn’t make eye contact with Cas, instead he looked at Lucifer.

“Look kid, we know that Balthazar Sebastian called you up to get an estimate for pool services. We also know that he fed you a line of shit about my brother. I don’t know what he said, but I know that bastard is a lying bag of dicks. So, you and my brother are going to sit down and talk. Your brother and I will sit out here and be on hand to mediate if necessary. When we feel you have reached an agreement that is fair to both parties, we will leave. Everybody understand?” 

“If he wasn’t with you last night after I left, how did he know I was with you? How could he know, Cas?” Dean tried not to sound hurt, but the words conveyed his pain and he clinched his fists.

“Dean…” Cas started, but his brother interrupted.

“This should be a private conversation. Go.” Lucifer pointed down the hallway. Dean gave the older man his patented Bitch-Face Number Four, but he turned and stomped towards his bedroom. He heard Lucifer speaking to Sam and if he wasn’t so pissed off, he’d laugh.

“Listen Big Bird, sit your ass down and pay attention. You’ll need to know how to mediate a case if you stay in law school.”

Dean went into his room and crossed his arms. “So, answer my question.”

“The day we met at Pinks, I believe he was there or one of his close friends was, I don’t know. He sent me texts that night, saying some pretty crude things while at the same time telling me how much he loved and missed me. I blocked his number. Balthazar is a spoiled brat, if he thinks he wants something, he will stop at nothing to get it. I think he was having us followed.”

“Do you know how farfetched that sounds, Cas? Listen to yourself, this isn’t some Hollywood movie.”

“It’s the truth, Dean. I don’t know what he told you, but if you tell me then we can sort out all his lies.”

“He said you told him I was good and basically you were willing to share me in some fucked up threesome. He also said that you and he…fucked after I left.”

Cas rubbed his hands across his face, then looked around Dean’s room. It was simple and clean, that’s the way Dean lived. Simple and clean. “Dean, could you sit down? I want to tell you something, something that no one knows, not even my family.”

Dean sat, but he still wasn’t letting himself trust Cas. Not yet.

Cas began to pace and then he started to talk. He told Dean about his birthday ‘surprise’ from Balthazar and their threesome while on vacation. When he was done, he stopped pacing and shrugged. “My family thinks that Balthazar just cheated on me and I let them believe that. For a long time, I thought maybe I wasn’t good enough to keep him happy and that’s why he felt the need to bring someone else into our bed…now I know better. He’s a narcissistic bastard who only thinks of himself and his pleasure.” 

Dean stared at his hands. “Did you ever cheat on him?”

Cas dropped to his knees in front of Dean and used his finger to tilt Dean’s head up so he could look him in the eye. “No, Dean. I never cheated on him, not even once. And he hasn’t touched me since that night. Not once.”

“So, if we try this ‘thing’ again, am I going to have to constantly look over my shoulder to see if I’m being followed?”

Cas gave a rueful laugh. “No. I won’t go into what happened tonight at Balthazar’s but take some advice and never get on my brother’s bad side.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Please tell me that Luc punched him.”

“Dean, the Novak family does not resort to violence. Luc threatened him and Luc is capable of making good on those threats if need be.”

“He seems good at that.” Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and realized that he’d missed those beautiful, blue eyes. “So, where do we go from here, Cas?”

Cas stood and sat next to him on the edge of his bed, he took Dean’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers. “I want to date you, Dean. Get to know every single thing about you. I would not mind being in a real relationship with you.”

“Okay. We can try.”

Cas hesitantly leaned in and kissed Dean. As kisses go, it was chaste, but it held promise of more to come.

“Should we go rescue your brother?” Cas asked, standing and pulling Dean to his feet.

“Yeah, I guess we should.”

In the living room, both men were sitting on the sofa looking at Sam’s laptop. They looked up when Cas and Dean entered the room.

“Is mediation required?” Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, we’re good. I just need you to promise me that if I ever see Balthazar again and I punch him out, you will defend me.”

“I don’t practice criminal law, however I could locate a decent alibi if one should be required.”

“Good enough.” Dean looked down at the laptop. “Are you looking at porn?”

“No, Jerk, I was letting Lucifer read my paper on family law.”

“Bitch.”

Cas and Lucifer looked at the brothers and then at each other. “Please don’t pick up any bad habits from these two. If you call me names, I will hurt you,” Luc said dryly.

Lucifer stood and Cas followed him to the door. “Sam, I will see you tomorrow at one.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas kissed Dean softly and whispered, “Will I see you in the morning?”

“Eight?”

“Luc, I’ll be late again tomorrow.”

“Of course, you will.” Lucifer gave Cas a look that Dean would furthermore call Luc’s Bitch-Face Number One.”

After the door closed, Dean turned to Sam. “Why are you seeing him tomorrow?”

“Luc liked my papers and we talked about my GPA, so he’s going to show me around the firm tomorrow and if I like it, he’s going to let me intern with them between school and work.”

“Awesome.” Dean grinned. He was so proud of his little brother. 

As he crawled in bed, he smiled to himself. Cas wanted to date him. Like really date him. Sam would be getting a chance to work at one of the most prestigious law firms in L.A. Maybe things were looking up for the Winchester brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they resolve the troubles that Balthazar caused with his lies? Maybe not.

“You don’t look happy,” Lucifer said as Castiel pulled up next to his car.

“I am.” 

“No, you’re not. I read people very well, Castiel. Plus, I all but raised you, I know your mannerisms.”

“Dean didn’t trust me enough to even want my side of the story. He was just so quick to believe Balthazar.” Castiel stared out of his windshield into the darkness, the events of the day weighing heavily on him.

“Look at this logically, Castiel. You and Dean haven’t known each other long enough to build up significant trust. And Balthazar is a competent actor, so he probably made himself very believable.” Luc took off his seatbelt and turned in his seat. “Do you want my opinion?”

“You just gave me your opinion.”

“Those were facts. My opinion is based on observations and gut feelings.” 

“I don’t suppose I have a choice, you won’t get out of my car until you give it to me.”

Luc smiled. “You like each other, anyone can see that, but you don’t really know each other. This has been a whirlwind relationship, like the love at first sight mumbo jumbo that romantics are always spouting off about….”

“Not love at first sight, there’s no such thing.”

“Don’t interrupt,” Luc chastised. “Both of you need to talk. I mean really talk. Sit down and talk about past loves, what you expect in a relationship, likes and dislikes. Keep your dicks in your pants for a while.”

“Maybe my feelings for Dean are just lust.” Castiel knew he was lying, but needed Luc to talk him down from the ledge.

“I’ve seen you in lust, Castiel. I was there in your college days, remember? No, you feel something for Dean and I think he feels something for you, but you’ve got to work on your relationship outside of the bedroom. Look, that’s just my two cents. Take it or leave it.”

“I’ll take it under advisement.”

“Good enough.” Luc opened the car door and turned back to Castiel. “I’ll see you in the morning, be as late as you need to be. I’ll clear it with ‘She Who Must Not Be Named’.”

“Hannah hates it when you call her that.”

“Hannah’s a bitch and she scares me.”

Castiel waited until Luc was in his car before driving away. He knew Luc was right, but it didn’t stop the pain of having Dean shut him out and believing the worst about him. He drove to Crowley’s in silence, even classical music seemed like an intrusion in his state of mind.

Sleep didn’t come that night. He did try, but the tossing and turning finally got to be too much and he went for a moonlight swim. As he did laps, he thought of the first day he met Dean. The physical attraction was there instantly, but he found that his expressive eyes, his ready smile and his infectious laugh were what really drew him. In Hollywood, attractive people were a dime a dozen, but Dean had substance, Dean could mean something to him someday…maybe he already did.

He got out of the pool and dried off, but didn’t feel like going inside. The warm night, the moonlight and the sounds of the night insects made him relax, so he reclined on one of the chaise lounges. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

***  
“You believe him, just like that?”

“I do, Sam. I think he was telling me the truth.”

“So, what’s the problem then?”

“No problem.” Dean stared out the windshield of the truck, watching the early morning traffic. There was a problem though. Dean felt better after Cas’ late night visit, but there was something…he couldn’t put his finger on it. He thought that if he slept on it, then the answer would come to him, but that didn’t happen. He’d been so quick to believe everything that bastard told him, all the bad stuff about Cas. 

At the office, Sam hung up his suit for his meeting with Lucifer and then they loaded up their trucks and headed out in opposite directions. 

Dean pulled the truck up and let himself into the private backyard. The pool looked fine except for a few stray leaves, so he got the net off the wall of the pool house and skimmed the surface of the pool with it, as he came around to the other side, he saw Cas. He stopped short. The man was lying on his side on one of the chaise lounges, in the same bathing suit he wore that first day. His hair was sticking up in every direction. He looked peaceful and it gave Dean a warm feeling. Dean put the long handled skimmer net down and knelt beside the chaise.

“Cas.”

The man grumbled in his sleep and turned away. Dean snickered at the lines across his face from the chaise’s webbing. 

“Cas, you need to wake up.”

“No…tired.” Came the muttered reply.

“Cas, if you don’t get up, you’re going to be really late for work.” Dean poked at Cas’ shoulder.

Dean’s only answer was Cas’ hand weakly swatting at his. Dean grinned and looked around. He got up and went to the side of the pool, using both hands he scooped up some water and splashed it on Cas’ back and head.

Cas leapt off the chaise, cursing a blue streak, making Dean laugh loudly. Cas’ eyes found Dean and he looked sulky.

“That was very rude,” Cas said coolly.

“I tried to wake you up nicely, but you’re a ‘cranky pants’ in the mornings.”

Dean’s mind got out the single thought, ‘damn, he’s fast’, right before Cas body slammed him and they both went into the pool. Dean came up sputtering and Cas was laughing at him.

“That was so wrong.” Dean pushed himself up and his hands came down on Cas’ shoulders, shoving him under the water. An all-out war was on, dunking and splashing until a voice cut through their laughter.

“Some people are trying to sleep around here.” The two men stopped and looked up at Missouri, both of their expressions guilty.

“I’m sorry, Missouri,” Cas said, then cocked his head. “But you’re dressed and your hair and makeup are done, so you couldn’t have been sleeping.”

“I wasn’t talking about me. I was talking about the Becky and Chuck. Those two are like rabbits, going at it all night long and sleeping most of the day.”

“Yeah, we experienced that the other night. They were doing the deed in the pool.” Dean chimed in.

Cas swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool and Dean followed. Missouri tossed them two towels. While they dried themselves off, Missouri observed them.

“Something happened.”

Cas and Dean looked at her, then at each other, but both remained silent.

“Lies and deceit. Someone out of your past.” The woman looked right at Cas and he nodded. Then she turned to Dean. “You let him deceive you.”

Dean winced and looked away. Missouri crossed her arms over her ample bosom and glared at Dean.

“He’s a very believable actor,” Cas said, clearly coming to Dean’s defense. Dean turned his gaze to Cas. Cas was defending him even though Dean hadn’t wanted to give Cas a chance to defend himself. What type of man did that make him? He was so quick to judge the man, first making him out to be a snob and then believing a complete stranger. Cas deserved someone better.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Missouri was staring right at Dean. “I know where your little pea-sized brain is going and don’t you dare think that.”

Dean mouth dropped open. Surely she couldn’t read minds. No, that was impossible, wasn’t it?

Cas’ eyes were going from Missouri to Dean and back again, he looked like someone watching a tennis match.  
“You both listen to me. I know you ain’t going to believe it, but you two are destined to be together. Don’t ignore this and hope what happened will go away. You’ve got to talk and share your souls.”

“Missouri, I know you mean well, but you cannot possibly know what anyone’s destiny is.” Cas sounded very logical, but Dean found that he wanted Missouri’s words to be true. Sure, they had a few issues to work out. Dean had problems with trusting people, he’d admit that freely. They came from different worlds, Dean wasn’t used to maids, fancy beach houses and dinner parties. Cas never had to worry about where bill money was coming from or how to make a pack of hamburger meat last for three meals. How could someone like Cas possibly fall for someone like Dean. Wanting Missouri’s words to be true, but doubting them at the same time was confusing. One thing he knew was that even if his time with Cas wouldn’t last, he wanted it. He’d get his heart broken, but that was life, wasn’t it? Especially for people like Dean.

“Don’t screw this up, either of you.” She gave them both a stern look and disappeared into the house. Dean took off his shirt and laid it across one of the chairs. He’d stick his clothes in the dryer once Cas left for work. 

“Where do we go from here, Dean?” Cas stood in front of him, drops of water from his hair making rivulets down his smooth chest. Dean fixated on one droplet and followed it down to the waistband of Cas’ swimsuit.

“One day at a time.” Cas gave him a small smile and nodded.

“One day at a time.” Cas repeated Dean’s words. “I’ve got to go get ready for work. Will you still be here when I’m done?”

“Sure.” Dean watched Cas go into the same door that Missouri went in a few minutes earlier. He finished cleaning up the pool area and sat down to wait for Cas. When Cas came outside, he looked good, the black pinstripe was obviously tailor-made and the tie was dark blue with gold stripes. Dean noted that Cas didn’t bother to shave and the scruff was a good look on him. 

“You clean up good.” 

Cas smiled, “Thanks. Will I see you tonight?”

“If you want to.”

“I do.” Cas leaned in for a quick kiss. “I’ll call you later this afternoon.”

“Bye.”

“See you later, Dean.” 

Dean locked the pool house door and shucked down. He wrapped a towel around his waist and tossed his clothes into the dryer. He boosted himself up on top of the pump housing and checked his phone for emails before playing Angry Birds while he waited for his stuff to dry. He thanked God that he’d left his cell in the truck or it would have been ruined in the pool. That memory made him smile. Looking at Cas in his suits and ties, you wouldn’t think he could be playful. Or funny. Or a whiny ass bitch when he didn’t want to wake up.

The rest of Dean’s morning flew by and he grabbed a quick lunch at a drive-thru before heading to the office. Sam had his thing with Lucifer this afternoon and Dean was excited for his brother. At least one of them was getting a career break.

Dean ate and then his eyes came to rest on the answering machine at the corner of the desk. Was it only yesterday that Balthazar Sebastian intruded in on his life, almost ruining Cas and Dean’s relationship before it had even really begun. Before he could second guess himself, he dialed the actor’s number.

“Mr. Winchester?” Sometimes Dean hated caller I.D. 

“Yeah.” Only their breathing broke the silence. Finally, the other man sighed.

“I apologize.” The voice was gruff and Dean knew it took a lot for the other man to say those words.

“Why?”

“Why what? Why did I lie? Surely you aren’t that dense. Castiel was…is amazing. He’s loyal to a fault, honest, great in bed and I fucked up. I fucked up our relationship, not Castiel. I wanted him back and saw you as the enemy. I was stupid. Another thing about Castiel…once you break his trust, once you hurt him…what I did was unforgivable. I’d hoped that…again, I was stupid.”

“Do you still love him?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know if I would have done what you did, but I can understand it.”

More silence and Dean was just about to hang up when the other man spoke again. “If Castiel gives his love to you, do everything in your power to keep it safe.”

Dean listened to the dial tone for a long while before he hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

When Sam showed up, still dressed in his suit, he was vibrating with excitement. Dean listened to him ramble on and on about Luc Novak this, Luc Novak that. It was only when Sam mentioned Cas’ name that he started to pay attention.

“Cas has this gatekeeper, she’s scary, even Luc says he’s scared of her. But I got to go in his office and look around. He told me that if I interned there, I’d be working under all three of them until I decided what I really wanted to specialize in. The best part is that I’ll be getting paid and if I do well, they have an incentive program that helps with college bills, like tuition and books.”

“Wow, that’s cool.” Dean wondered how much of a financial help it would be.

“Cas said he taking you out tonight.”

“We talked about it.”

“I had my doubts about him at first, but Dean, he really likes you.”

“Yeah? How can you tell?”

“Because when I was in his office, he kept bringing up your name. And when his computer went into screensaver mode, a picture of the two of you was there. He moved the mouse as soon as it happened, like he didn’t want me to see it. It was kind of sappy.”

“What picture?” Dean was confused; he’d never seen Cas take his picture.

“It was the night at his birthday party because you had your suit on. Someone else took it because it was of you and him, you were laughing at something and he was staring at you with this goofy look on his face.”

Sam was still talking about his afternoon at the Novak Law Firm when Dean’s cell rang. Cas’ name flashed on the screen.

“Hey.”  
“Hello, Dean.”  
“Sam was just telling my about his day at your office.”  
“Luc is quite taken with him. For his age, he knows a lot about law. If he continues on his path, he’ll have a job here if he wants it.”  
“That’s really great.”  
“Do you still want to do something tonight? I thought we could go out to dinner.”  
“Sure. I’d like that.”

At this point in the conversation, Sam started making gagging faces. Dean kicked him in the shin and got a bitch-face for his effort.

“I’ll pick you up at your apartment about six-thirty.”  
“You don’t have to drive out that far, I can meet you somewhere.”  
“No. Gabe told me about a little restaurant not far from your house and I made us reservations.”  
“Reservations? Cas, my suit isn’t back from the cleaners yet.”

In all honesty, he’d never taken it to the cleaners. It was still in a rumpled pile in his bedroom.

“Don’t worry about it, just wear jeans. It isn’t really that fancy according to Gabe.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you at six-thirty then.”  
“Bye, Dean.”  
“Bye.”

“Oh, dear, I have nothing to wear…whatever am I going to do with my hair?” Sammy said in a high pitched voice.

“Shut up, Jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

***  
Castiel forgot about his screensaver while he was talking to Sam. He had been subtly leading the witness, dragging little tidbits of information out of Sam about Dean, trying not to seem too interested. Suddenly the picture appeared and Castiel moved his mouse quickly, but not quick enough. He knew Sam saw the picture. When Gabe had emailed it to him the day after his birthday, Castiel spent all of fifteen minutes just staring at it. Now he had it on his computer and he’d cropped himself out of the picture and used it for Dean’s contact picture in his phone. He prayed his brothers would never see it, because they would not let him live that down.

After Sam left for the afternoon, Luc came in his office and they talked about the young man. Luc said he contacted an old friend at Stanford and he’d given Luc rave reviews about Sam and his grades. He also told Castiel that he’d told Sam about an incentive program to help with his college expenses. Castiel had looked at him in surprise because the firm didn’t have a program like that. Luc just told him to shut up. Castiel had told Luc about Dean’s struggle to pay for Sam’s college and keep their heads above water in a conversation in the car the night before. He was surprised his brother was paying attention. He knew his brother had a big heart under that gruff exterior.

The restaurant that Gabe recommended was hard to get into, but Gabe knew the chef and got him the reservations. He told Dean it was casual, but he wasn’t sure about the dress code. He’d worn jeans too. 

When he pulled up in front of Dean’s apartment, Dean was leaning against the Impala. He looked good enough to eat. The dark jeans hugged his muscular thighs and cupped his package nicely, not that Castiel was looking that closely. The dark purple shirt was tucked in and a black belt completed the look. 

Dean slid into the passenger side and buckled his seat belt. Castiel felt the tension between them. Before the thing with Balthazar, he’d felt at ease with Dean, now he felt like there was an elephant in the car with them. The restaurant was only ten minutes from Dean’s place so it didn’t leave much time for talking on the drive over.

“Mama Rosa’s?” Dean read the sign. 

“Gabe says that have the best pizzas in L.A. County.”

“Pizza? Thank, God. When you said reservations, I thought you were taking me to some place with linen tablecloths and stuffy waiters.”

“Gabe recommended reservations because this place stays so busy.”

They walked in and the aroma of Italian cooking wafted over them. The hostess was a dark haired teenager. She smiled warmly and Castiel gave his name. She took them over to a small table in an alcove. They sat across from each other and both looked everywhere but at each other. 

“Nice place,” Dean said, breaking the silence.

“Yes.” Castiel mentally kicked himself. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He felt like a kid on his first date. That is when it hit him, they could start over. This could be the first date they never had.

“Dean?” 

It was then that the server came to the table. After ordering two Peronis, Castiel asked the server to give them a few minutes to look over their menus.

“Dean, can we start over?” 

At Dean’s quizzical look, Castiel took a deep breath and started his pitch. “I think we’ve done things a little backwards, we slept together and had our first fight before we even really dated. I would like to date you, find out your favorite things, get to know the real you.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows but at least he was making eye contact. Then he smiled and put out his hand. “Hi, my name is Dean Winchester. I love pizza and beer, cooking, cars and walks on the beach.”

Castiel grinned and shook his hand. “Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel Novak. I love pizza and beer too. I also like cars and walks on the beach. I’m a runner and my favorite color is blue. I can’t cook unless you count scrambled eggs.

“My favorite color is blue too. Scrambled eggs count as cooking, but I’ll bet I could teach you to graduate to omelet making.

“That would be great.”

And that is the way the evening went. They ate ‘the best pizza Dean ever had’ and drank two beers each because Castiel was driving. By the end of their meal, the tension was gone. As they left, Castiel placed his hand on the small of Dean’s back and it felt comfortable and right.

***  
When Cas had suggested starting over, Dean wasn’t sure, but Cas looked so earnest that he agreed and it went better than he thought. It started out cheesy, but he found out more about Cas in that two hours than he had in all the time they’d spent together previously. Dean really enjoyed the ‘date’, which was surprising because Dean normally didn’t enjoy dates. In his opinion, dates were a waste of time and money. Tonight wasn’t a waste of time for Dean.

They continued their conversation on the ride back to Dean’s apartment and when Castiel got out of the car, Dean thought the man would come in for sex. He was wrong; Castiel walked him to his door and gave him a chaste kiss after telling him he enjoyed the evening. Dean closed the door and leaned against it feeling very frustrated.

“You’re home early. Date not good?” Sam was sitting on the sofa, he’d muted the TV when Dean came in.

“The date was great.” Sam looked at him like he was expecting more, but Dean shrugged his shoulders and went to his room. It was barely after nine. He stripped out of his clothes, grabbed his book and tried to read, but he couldn’t concentrate. His imagination was running wild and he couldn’t get Cas out of his head. His eyes, his smile, his sexy bedhead. Dean turned off the lamp and lay in the dark, reliving Cas’ touch, his body, his big cock. Soon, Dean was hard and restless. He turned on the lamp again and opened his door. The living room was dark and a line of light was under Sam’s door. Dean had every intension of taking a cold shower, but soon steam was billowing into the small room, fogging up the mirror. He stepped in and let the heated water cascade down his back, easing the tension, but doing nothing to ease his cock, heavy and semi-erect. He ran the bar of soap over his body. It felt good and when he passed the bar over his sensitive nipples, he groaned and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes and let his fantasy take over. Erotic images of Cas sharing the shower took over his mind and his fingers pinched his nipples. His dick hardened and was slick with precum. He leaned against the cool tile and wrapped his fist around his cock. He moaned softly with each stroke, murmuring Cas’ name, telling his invisible lover what he wanted him to do. 

“Suck on my balls, Cas.”  
“Yeah, like that.”

His took a minute to soap up his hands again and reached behind him, rubbing around his hole.

“Right there, Cas.”  
“Need you to fuck me.”  
“More.”

Dean was panting heavily now, his hand stroking faster. His finger working in and out. 

“Fuck me, Cas.”  
“Please…harder.”

The images in his mind were so vivid…his body was tense, knees weakened, balls drawn up.

“Going to come.”  
“God…Cas…Cas.”

Dean came with a muffled shout, his semen spraying the tiled walls of the shower before washing down the drain. Dean held onto the head of the shower to keep himself from falling down. 

***  
Castiel watched the emotions play across Dean’s face as they stood in front of his door. Shock that all Castiel expected was a brief goodnight kiss, disappointment that all he was getting was the kiss and then wonderment when Castiel he enjoyed the evening and would love to see him again very soon.

The drive home was pleasant. He thought back to their conversation over dinner. It had been fun learning Dean’s favorite things and his opinions on current events. He found out that Dean’s favorite foods are pie and bacon cheeseburgers, he loves classic rock, Clint Eastwood movies and he’s allergic to cats.

Castiel let himself into Crowley’s. Only two more nights before he’d be back home in his own bed. He really couldn’t wait. Sharing a home with complete strangers wasn’t that bad since he rarely saw the Shurleys and only saw Missouri on occasion, but Castiel liked his house. He’d grown used to opening his balcony doors in the evenings and letting the sound of the waves lull him to sleep.

As he got ready for bed, he imagined Dean in his home. Cooking dinner together…okay well, Dean would be cooking, but Castiel could help. Relaxing in the new hot tub after a long day. Laying side by side in his huge bed with a fire in the fireplace on a cold winter’s night. Dean just seemed to fit in Castiel’s house. 

His dreams that night were of a green eyed man walking hand in hand with him on the beach.

Thursday morning was overcast and by lunchtime, there were thunderstorm warnings. Castiel stood at his window looking outside as lighting lit up the sky. He’d already talked to his contractor to see if this would hold up work, but he assured Castiel that all the outside work was complete and the hot tub was installed and operating. They were doing the retiling of the shower now and everything was on schedule.

At three, Castiel sent Dean a text asking his plans for Friday evening. He really wanted to see him tonight, Friday night…hell, he wanted to spend every waking minute with Dean, but he’d promised himself he was going to go slow. 

Dean responded to the text that it was Charlie’s birthday on Friday and would Castiel like to join them for dinner and drinks at Benny’s bar. Castiel said yes. 

Castiel pushed his intercom button. “Hannah, could you come in here, please?”

His paralegal came into his office holding a steno pad and pen. “Yes?”

“I need your advice. I need a present for a young woman.”

“You’re gay.” 

“It’s not a romantic gift, just a birthday gift for a friend.”

“How good of a friend?”

“I’ve met her once.”

“Sweet baby Jesus…you’ve given me nothing, Castiel.”

“But you’re a woman…” At her look, Castiel felt really stupid. “She’s younger, maybe late twenties…loves nerdy stuff.”

“Might I suggest a gift card, since you obviously don’t really know the woman?”

“Make it so.”

“Castiel, did you just mean to use a Star Trek reference?’

“No…”

“No hope whatsoever.” Hannah stood up and walked to the door. “When do you need the gift?”

“Tomorrow.”

“You will be buying my lunch.”

“Of course.”

“And flowers. I want flowers for my desk.”

“Use my credit card.” He moved to pull out his wallet and she gave him a sly smile.

“I have your extra one in my purse.”

“Of course you do.” Castiel sighed. She was a scary woman, but damn good at what she did.


	13. Chapter 13

Thursday night found Dean at home by himself. Sam drove up to Stanford for his afternoon classes and was staying the night with Jess. Both would come home tomorrow for Charlie’s birthday party.

Dean thought about calling Cas just to say hello, but didn’t want to come across as needy. So, he fixed himself a peanut butter and honey sandwich, then sat down to catch up on Sleepy Hollow. He was three episodes behind and his DVR was getting full thanks to Sam’s stupid documentaries. He thought the guy that played Ichabod Crane was hot. Two episodes in, he got a text from Cas. 

Text from Cas/8:27: Last night at Crowley’s. Can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.  
Text from you/8:29: Will miss seeing you in the mornings.

Crap, crap, crap. Men didn’t say shit like that. Dean groaned. So much for not sounding needy.

Text from Cas/8:32: We’ll just have to see each other at night.  
Text from you/8:34: Sam is excited about working at your office.

Way to change the subject, Winchester. Talk about your brother to the man you want to have wild sex with. 

Text from Cas/8:36: He’s a smart young man. You should be very proud.  
Text from you/8:38: I am.  
Text from Cas/8:41: Do you have any weekend plans?  
Text from you/8:43: Crowley’s pool in the a.m. Sat. and Sun. Not much else. Thinking about hitting the beach.  
Text from Cas/8:45: I have a beach. Beer in fridge. A grill.   
Text from you/8:47: Was that an invite?  
Text from Cas/8:48: Yes.  
Text from you/8:49: Cool.  
Text from Cas/8:50: Got to run, Luc calling in. TTYL. Sweet dreams.  
Text from you/8:51: GN

Hanging out on the beach with Cas. Could be fun. Dean finished the third episode and turned off the TV. He’d be out late tomorrow night, so he took an over-the-counter sleeping aid and went to bed. 

***  
Thirty miles away, Castiel was sitting outside by the pool. The call from Luc only lasted a short time and he thought about texting Dean again, but he didn’t want to seem too eager. He wondered what Dean was doing. At nine, the Shurleys came out to the pool and he waved. They seemed to look disappointed that he was there. He smirked…they wanted some alone time in the pool again. He stood and informed them that he had to go upstairs to pack. After trading pleasantries and promising to keep in touch, Castiel did go upstairs and opened his suitcase. He packed everything except the things he’d need in the morning. 

He looked at the clock by the bed. Hell, it was only nine-thirty and he was wide awake. Maybe a hot bath would help him relax. Tomorrow would be a long day, first work and then the party…yeah, a bath sounded good. He couldn’t remember the last time he took a bath.

He started the water and then ran downstairs to pour himself a glass of wine. Heck, if he was going to take a bath, he was going to do it up right. He found some scented oil in the cabinet that didn’t smell too much like a woman. He poured in a healthy amount of the oil and sat his wine glass on the edge of the tub. 

The hot water felt amazing and the aroma from the oil was relaxing him. He sank down until only his head was above the water. His tub at home was big enough for two and he wondered if Dean liked baths. He imagined Dean leaning against his chest while they talked about their days, Castiel trailing fingers up and down Dean’s arms, raining light kisses down his jaw and neck. His cock began to lengthen and he closed his eyes, letting his fantasy take over his thoughts.

Castiel’s hand cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze, rolling his testicles between his fingers. The warmth of the water making them hang loosely in their sac. He used his forefinger of his other hand to stroke up and down the underside of his cock. He was in no hurry. The oil in the water made it easy for him to slide up and down when he finally wrapped his fist around his shaft. He remembered Dean’s lips on him, his talented and hot mouth. Right now, he wanted to spread the cheeks of Dean’s sweet ass and tongue fuck him until he begged for Castiel’s cock. There were so many things he wanted to experience with Dean from simple things like cooking a meal together to long, erotic nights of sex.

His hand quickened as he felt his orgasm building. He grunted softly, hips bucking slightly causing the water to slosh against the sides of the tub. Castiel shuddered and he gave a silent cry as he emptied himself into the cooling bath water. His heart was beating fast and hard, his breath coming out in short, harsh gasps. It took a few minutes for him to will his body to move. He watched the water draining from the tub and then, when it was halfway empty, he stood and turned on the shower to rinse off.

With his body sated, Castiel drifted off to sleep.

***  
Dean stopped on his way to Crowley’s to pick up breakfast and some gourmet coffee. He’d sent Cas a text telling him to meet him by the pool at seven-thirty.

Castiel was typing a message on his cell when Dean walked up. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas laid his phone aside and smiled. Dean sat the bag and the two coffees down on the table and pulled out a chair. After he sat, he pushed one of the coffees over to Cas. 

“It’s not the swill from the drive-thru, this came from Dolcini’s.”

“I’m impressed.” Cas said, taking a tentative sip. “Cinnamon?”

“You like it?” Dean asked as he opened the bag and began laying out a selection of the café’s famous breads and pastries.

“Very much.” Cas looked at all the items on the table and grinned up at Dean. “You’re trying to get me fat, aren’t you?”

“We can work it off.” Dean’s eyes widened and he blushed. “I only meant that we could run…or something…you said you run.”

Dean saw the amusement in Cas’ eyes and smiled shyly. “You weren’t thinking about running, Dean.”

“Not really, no.” Dean shook his head ruefully. 

“So, what is the plan for tonight?”

“Everyone is meeting at Benny’s around seven. Benny has the cake already. Sammy and Jess are stopping buy frame shop to pick up our gift. Ruby’s picking up the Chinese food, Kevin and Benny are in charge of decorations and so, everything’s a go.”

Cas looked at his cell and winced at the time. “You are a bad influence on me.”

“Sorry.” Dean tried and failed to look ashamed. Cas leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and snatched up a second pastry to carry with him.

After Cas left, Dean did a load of towels and cleaned out the skimmer. There wasn’t that much to do, but he had to wait until he could throw the towels in the dryer, so he took the trash from breakfast to the trash receptacle out behind the gate and on his way back, he ran into Missouri. The woman was dressed in a long dress and sandals. 

“Hi.” 

“Hello, Dean.” She put her hand on his forearm. “How are you?”

“Good. I’m cool.”

“I’m so happy for you.”

“Uh, okay.” Dean didn’t know what the woman was talking about.

She must have read his confused expression because she smiled and said, “Your dreams, Dean, all your dreams…just be happy.”

Dean was even more confused, but he had clients’ pools to take care of, so he forgot her words and focused on getting everything finished so he could leave early. He’d need to shower and change before the party.

***  
Dean sent Castiel a text with the address of Benny’s bar and he parked in front at six-fifty-nine. Hannah had handed him a birthday card and a fifty dollar gift card. She assured him that Charlie would love it. She even stood there to make sure he signed the card. 

Castiel walked through the door and stopped and stared open mouthed. The bar was decorated in the style of a New Orleans pub, but tonight there were gold and silver balloons hanging from every surface.  
Several people were milling about in costumes, some from Star Wars, some from Harry Potter and some in medieval garb. Dean didn’t mention it was a costume party, but then he spied Dean and he wasn’t dressed up. Dean was in jeans and a dark green button up shirt.

Sam spied him first and walked over. “Cas, glad you could come.” He looked at the pink card in Castiel’s hand and pointed towards a table. “That’s the gift table. Food’s over there. Drinks are at the bar, of course, and the birthday girl should be arriving soon.”

Castiel placed the card on the table and then walked over to where Dean and Benny were mixing some sort of oddly colored punch in a galvanized trashcan. Castiel turned up his nose as he watched Benny pour in an entire bottle of what looked like cherry Kool-Aid.

“Cas.” Dean grinned. “Taste this.” Before Castiel could say ‘no thank you’, Dean poured a shot glass into his mouth. Castiel choked and his eyes watered. 

“My God, what is that?” Benny and Dean looked at him with concern and then they looked at each other.

“More rum.” They said in stereo. Benny upended a bottle of Captain Morgan’s into the trashcan.

Charlie arrived a little while later with much fanfare. She was dressed in a long, red medieval gown and she carried a light saber. Castiel had never been so confused in his life, there was no rhyme or reason. He was having fun though. Dean stayed close to him and he was introduced to so many people that he prayed there wouldn’t be a test later. They ate and drank, Castiel avoided the punch and stuck with beer and he was relieved that Dean was drinking beer as well. 

Kevin stood up on the bar and made the announcement that Charlie would be opening presents so everyone needed to gather around. Dean snagged Castiel’s hand and pulled him over to two bar stools near the gift table. 

Charlie sat down and began to unwrap her gifts. She received assorted t-shirts from several different fandoms, a card game called Cards Against Humanity and lots of other stuff that Castiel didn’t recognize. When she reached for Castiel’s card, he held his breath.

“Holy fuck! Castiel…Cas…wow, thank you.” Castiel smiled and promised himself to buy Hannah something special for her birthday.

“What did you get her?” Dean leaned over and whispered.

“A gift card to a place called The Sharper Image. Do you think fifty dollars is enough?”

“You are her new best friend. And since you barely know her, fifty bucks is more than enough.”

Dean, Sam and Jess crowded in when Charlie picked up a large flat box. She ripped open the brightly colored paper and gasped. She held up a lithograph and Castiel gave Dean a quizzical look. 

“Signed and numbered lithograph of Hogwarts.”

“From Harry Potter, right?”

“You went to Harvard, but aren’t familiar with Harry Potter? How can that be, Cas?”

“I was studying, Dean…history, literature…then law school. I didn’t really have a lot of time for books and movies. I know the basics though.”

“I guess I’m going to make sure you get a decent education. Books, movies, music…”

Castiel gave him a warm smile. Maybe this meant that Dean was going to stick around. 

The party wound down around midnight and by that time, Castiel was yawning. Work had been tedious and he really was exhausted. At least tonight, he’d be sleeping in his own bed.

They walked out together and Dean followed him to his car. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow, huh? What time you want me to come over?”

“Mid-morning? We could have brunch before hitting the beach.”

“I thought you didn’t cook.”

“I don’t, but I have a very talented brother who owes me a favor.”

“Gabe Novak is making us brunch?”

“Yeah, but he’s not going to stay long. He’s got to fly to Vegas tomorrow afternoon.”

Castiel pulled Dean in for a kiss. He was planning on it being just a friendly kiss, but Dean grabbed hold of his waist and deepened the kiss. Castiel felt the slide of Dean’s tongue over his lips and he opened automatically to allow Dean to take his mouth. And Dean took…Castiel felt weak in the knees by the time Dean let them come up for air. 

“I think our second date deserves a real kiss, don’t you?” Dean whispered before lowering his mouth to Castiel’s again. This time, Castiel let his passions get away from him. He moaned into Dean’s hot mouth, tasting beer and birthday cake. He used his teeth to drag across Dean’s lower lip and it pulled a low growl out of Dean. Dean pushed Castiel back so his was leaning against his car and he felt Dean’s thigh between his legs. Castiel whined when Dean’s mouth left his to trail over his jaw and down his neck. Castiel let his head fall back and Dean nipped at the sensitive skin of his throat. And just like that, Dean stepped back.

“Goodnight, Cas.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean’s evil grin. The man had purposefully tried to turn him on. It worked. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

He knew Dean heard the unresolved tension in his voice and when the younger man lowered his eyes to Castiel’s crotch and said, “Take care now…drive safe,” Castiel wanted to grab him and fuck him senseless up against his car. Cocktease.

***  
Dean kept his cool after their kisses, but inside he was a hot mess. His junk was aching in his too tight jeans. They must have taught Kissing 101 at Harvard because Cas sure as hell knew how to use that mouth of his. He was as horny as a three-peckered billy goat and he still had a twenty minute drive to get home. He watched Cas’ taillights disappear down the street.

“That was one hot kiss.” Charlie’s voice startled him and he spun around.

“What, you’re a peeping Tom now?”

“I prefer the term voyeur. Right now, I’m living my life vicariously through yours because I’m not getting laid.”

“Me neither.”

“Whoa…what?”

“Not since the day we met.”

“You had sex the first day you met, but not since? Are you nuts? The man is sex on a cracker.”

“I don’t really know what sex on a cracker is, Charlie.”

“He’s hot…eye candy, GQ, stud muffin, stone cold fox…”

“I got it, Charlie. If you weren’t playing for the other team, I’d be worried.”

“Yeah, getting back to the subject…why are you bumping bellies with that gorgeous hunk of manhood?”

“He wants to get to know me.”

“Ahhhhh, that is so freakin’ romantic.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone. I attended a writers' conference this weekend. Met some amazing authors and learned a lot.

Castiel woke and stretched. It was good to be home. His housekeeper came in Friday morning to make sure the contractors didn’t leave any mess, so the house was spotless. He wanted to try his new steam shower last night, but he was too tired. Rolling out of bed, he yawned and shuffled into the shower. It was already nine. Gabe was coming at nine-thirty and he expected Dean around ten. His shower would have to be quick. The shower only took him five minutes and then he made his bed, just in case Dean was to come upstairs. Not that he was planning on sex…he could hold out until he was sure they were going to make a go of some sort of relationship.

Dressed in a pair of shorts and a polo shirt, he padded downstairs in his bare feet. He got the coffee going and watched it drip into the carafe. After a week away, he knew he’d need groceries, so his housekeeper had done his shopping for him. Fresh cream and orange juice were in the fridge, as well as his other staples. Since he didn’t cook, he didn’t need much.

There was banging at the front door and Castiel opened it. His brother stood there holding several bags. 

“Jesus, Gabe, it’s just breakfast, did you have to buy out the whole store?”

“Brother of mine, you have nothing in your kitchen, and it isn’t just breakfast, it is brunch. Brunch is different and needs more stuff.”

Castiel took a few of the bags and followed Gabe to the kitchen. He sat down on a stool with his elbows on the island while Gabe unpacked. 

“Where did you put the set of pots I gave you?”

Castiel pointed to a cabinet by the stove. He winced when Gabe shouted as he opened the cabinet.

“You haven’t even taken them out of the box? Are we even from the same gene pool? No, don’t answer that…I think I must have been adopted.”

“You were not adopted.”

Castiel watched as his brother chopped and mixed and prepped all the food. “There is enough here to feed an army.”

“What we don’t eat, you can save for later, since I doubt you and Dean-o will be leaving the house.”

Their conversation stopped when the doorbell rang. Castiel jumped up and quickly walked towards the door.

“Yo, Little Bro, try not to look so eager.”

Castiel slowed and flipped his brother his middle finger before opening the door to Dean. Dean was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a dark green t-shirt from Margaritaville. Castiel thought he looked beautiful.

“Hi.”

“Hello, Dean.”

They stood at the door staring at each other while small smiles played across their faces. From the kitchen, Gabe made gagging noises until they broke their stare and Castiel stood aside so Dean could come into the house.

***  
Dean followed the wonderful aroma of cooking into Cas’ kitchen. Gabe was standing at the large island surrounded by a fuckton of food.

“You inviting the whole neighborhood?” Dean asked after greeting the chef.

“You can eat the leftovers after you frolic on the beach.”

“I don’t frolic,” Dean said bluntly. He reached down and snagged a piece of cantaloupe from a crystal bowl. 

“Make yourself useful and get the frittata out of the oven.” Gabe indicated a pair of potholders and Dean moved to obey. Soon, Dean and Gabe were working together, while Cas watched. Cas didn’t seem to know where anything was in his kitchen, so it was like a scavenger hunt to find the stuff they needed.

After a while, Cas excused himself and went upstairs. 

“So, you’re banging my brother, huh?” Gabe said the words so conversationally that Dean didn’t think anything odd about the question until he’d responded, then he wanted to kick himself. 

“No, we’re just dating, getting to know each other.” Shit, shit, shit, why couldn’t he have just said, ‘none of your business’. Dating…getting to know each other…that sure sounded manly.

Gabe stopped spreading goat cheese on a toast point and stared at Dean. “You’re kidding? You guys aren’t…”

“Not really any of your business.” There, he said it. He was now in possession of his balls.

“He’s a good guy. I’d like to see him happy and sharing his life with someone.” He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through it. “Here, look at this.”

He showed Dean his screen and there was the picture that Sam had described as being on Cas’ computer. Dean looked at the picture and smiled. Gabe nodded, “He’s happy in that picture.”

Dean sobered and looked at Gabe. “Look, we’ve only known each other…what…a week…I can’t make any promises. I like Cas, I really do, but no promises.”

“That’s okay. I wasn’t asking for promises.”

Brunch was wonderful. Not many could say they helped a famous chef fix a meal and Dean was feeling really smug about and couldn’t wait to tell his friends. He took several pictures of the food and even a selfie of him and Gabe.

***  
Castiel was jealous of his own brother, his own straight brother. Dean was helping Gabe chop, dice and do all that other cooking crap, while Castiel just sat there feeling like a third wheel.

So, he excused himself to go upstairs. He needed to make his bed anyway…just in case. Not that he planned anything…okay, if he had to be honest with himself, this waiting was driving him crazy. The kiss outside the bar was the stuff that fantasies are made of. Their first time had been wonderful and he just knew that their budding ‘friendship’ would make it even better. 

He checked the bathroom to make sure it was clean, took care of a few things, then headed downstairs. They were taking a selfie. Castiel gave an internal groan. He made a point of loudly opening and shutting cabinets to find plates. He suggested they eat on the deck and the three men took all the dishes outside.

Castiel pouted when Gabe started telling Dean about their childhood. Since Castiel was the baby of the family, Gabe had a lot of embarrassing things to tell. Thank God, he didn’t have all their parents’ photos. He’d be showing Dean his naked baby pictures and then he’d have to murder his brother. He’d have no choice.

They were finishing up the meal when Dean’s cell rang. Dean checked the screen and apologized before taking the call.

“Hey Bobby…yeah…no way! He’s right here, I’ll tell him.”

Dean took the phone away from his mouth and said, “Bobby found you a Barracuda with a hemi.”

“That’s great.” Castiel was excited. 

“He’s grinning like an idiot, so I guess that means he wants it….how much? Uh huh….yeah…shouldn’t be an issue. Yeah, I can find a garage to rent. Okay, cool. I’ll get back to you later to arrange all the details. Thanks, Bobby. Bye.”

“Bobby says the cars in bad shape, but the frame is fine. He can get her for about four thousand and it’ll take about seven or eight thousand to get her ready for the road, is that okay?”

“That’s fine. Where is it?”

“She’s in Dallas. Bobby can arrange for transport and he’s going to pack up my tools. I’ll have to find a garage to work on her, but if I can get the parts locally, I could possibly have her street ready in about six weeks.”

“Just let me know how much Bobby needs and I’ll wire him the money.”

“He’s working all that out and he’ll get back with me tonight.”

“Isn’t this your dream car? The Barracuda?” Gabe asked.

“Yes. Dean promised to help me with it.” The wheels were going around in Castiel’s mind. He’d have to talk to all of his brothers before he said anything though.

***  
Dean helped Cas clean up the kitchen since Gabe had to leave to get ready for his trip. The Food Network was filming a new show in Vegas and his restaurant there was going to be on one of the segments. 

Cas was definitely not comfortable around a kitchen. He had no idea where anything was and the poor guy didn’t even know how to turn on his dishwasher. 

After all the food was put away and the last dish loaded in the dishwasher, the two men went back outside. The deck had steps leading down to the beach and Cas had a couple of chaise lounges and a folded up umbrella. While Dean set up the chairs and umbrella, Cas went back inside to gather suntan oil, towels, his Ipod and a small cooler filled with cold juices, soft drinks and bottles of beer.

Dean watched Cas rub his legs with the oil and had to bite his lip to keep from snatching the bottle out of the man’s hand to do the job himself. The thought of letting his hands roam all over Cas’ body was making him incredibly horny. God, now his hands were massaging the oil into his chest…Dean’s mouth was watering. Cas looked up and met Dean’s eyes and he smiled. Damn the man, he knew what he was doing to Dean.

“Will you do my back?” 

“Sure.” Dean took the bottle. Two could play at this game. Dean poured a generous amount into his hands and began to move his slick hand over Cas’ shoulder. He let his hands travel down to graze against Cas’ sides, over his ribs and then returned to his back. Up and down his spine, moving lazily until he could see Cas struggling to keep his breathing even. 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice sound strangled, as Dean dipped his slick fingers under the waistband of Cas’ shorts.

“Just don’t want you to burn,” Dean said innocently.

Turnabout was fair play though, because when Cas took the bottle to do Dean’s back, the man’s hands caused Dean’s cock to harden and there was no way Cas couldn’t notice. Cas surprised Dean by not mentioning Dean’s little problem. They lay in companionable silence watching the waves roll in. After awhile, they talked about the Barracuda and Cas asked a lot of questions about garages and tools. An hour passed and Dean was getting really hot, he stood and reached out his hand. “Let’s go get wet.”

Cas took his offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. They walked hand in hand to the edge of the water and waded out until it was chest level. The swells rolled gently over them. It was a beautiful day and Dean was enjoying the relaxation.

Dean got behind Cas and put his arms around him, lips brushing the back of his neck. Cas turned to catch Dean’s mouth with his. They kissed while Dean’s hands roamed over Cas’ body. When his hand drifted down to palm Cas’ erection, he smiled. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one affected. Cas pushed his crotch into Dean’s hand and they let the rhythm of the tide rock their bodies together. For the first time in his adult life, Dean wasn’t interested in his release; he just wanted to feel Cas’ body against his. 

Cas was the one who broke the spell. He murmured, “Dean, let’s go in.”

“Yeah, I’m wrinkled up like a prune,” Dean said, looking down at his hands. They let the waves push them to shore. The sand was warm beneath Dean’s feet. He looked up and down the beach and barely saw another soul. He imagined waking up to this every morning, if he lived here, he might even take up jogging…okay power walking…

The two men sat down on their chaises again and Cas closed his eyes. Dean spent the next ten minutes just staring at the other man. He really was perfect, from his dark sex hair to his perfectly shaped toenails. He wondered if Cas got pedicures. Dean’s eyes went back to Cas’ long fingers, the nails and cuticles were manicured.

“You get your nails done?” Dean’s statement was actually a question. 

“What?” Cas opened one eye and focused on Dean.

“You get your nails done, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Cas said, opening the other eye. “I like being pampered. Have you ever had a manicure and pedicure?”

“Hell, no. I clip my own nails.”

“I’ll make you an appointment. My treat. Enrique is great.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Don’t be a pussy. I’ll go with you and hold your hand.”

Dean sputtered, “I’m not a pussy!”

“Then we can go get your nails done.” Cas shut his eyes again, letting Dean know that part of the conversation was over.

An hour went by with Dean dozing in and out. The sun beating down on his body felt great. Having Cas next to him only made this day more perfect. When he started to get hot again, he also realized he was hungry. He gave Cas’ arm a gentle poke. The other man grunted, but didn’t waken.

“Cas.” Dean poked him again.

Dean didn’t understand the mumbled response. “I’m hungry.”

Cas finally opened his eyes but looked groggy. “Time’s it?”

Dean pulled out his cell from under his towel and squinted, trying to read the screen against the glare of the sun. “Two fifteen.”

Cas slowly brought his legs to the side of the chaise and rubbed his face. He stood and stretched, then looked down at Dean. “You coming?”

Dean also stood and they picked up all their stuff before walking up to the house. Dean stopped to admire the hot tub. “Too bad it’s still summertime.”

“The temperature isn’t set as high for this time of year. I’m going in it tonight.”

Dean looked at Cas, wanting to ask if he was invited, but that meant he’d be here all day. Cas may want him gone by then. The guy just invited him over for a day at the beach, there was no mention of dinner, moonlight walks, hot tubs…sleepovers…so, Dean remained quiet.

While Cas looked helpless, Dean pulled out the leftovers and sat them out on the granite island. “You got any paper plates?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is this container microwavable?”

“I don’t know.”

“Jesus, Man, you need to take time to explore your kitchen. You don’t know where anything is and finding all your stuff still in boxes shoved in cabinets…that’s a disgrace.”

“I know how to make coffee and I know where glasses are…and forks…”

Dean sighed loudly and gave Cas a pitying look. “So sad, so very sad.”

They ate and Cas took all the good natured ribbing about his kitchen with good humor. They sat on the bar stools and ate on the island, their thighs brushing against each other.

***  
Castiel purposefully let his thigh rest against Dean’s. His skin was still warm from the sun. They were still shirtless and Castiel could see small salt crystals clinging to Dean’s shoulders and back. He fought his desire to lick them off.

“Do you have plans for the evening?”

“No, I was just going to chill, watch some TV…”

“Would you like to stay here…I mean watch TV here? We could have some food delivered.”

“I’d like that.” Dean looked bashful and the thought made Castiel smile.

“Do you want to go back out on the beach or just shower and hang out inside?”

“I’m about beached out. I think I’ve got a little sunburn.” Dean looked sideways at his shoulder. “I usually wear shirts when I’m working on pools.”

“I’ve got some aloe gel in my bathroom. I could put some on you after your shower.”

Dean grinned. “You know you have aloe gel but not paper plates.” Dean nudged Cas’ leg good-naturedly. 

After cleaning up the lunch dishes and putting the remaining food away, Castiel led the way upstairs. He got a large towel off the shelf next to the shower. 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He backed out of the bathroom.

“Cas, wait.” Dean was looking at him and God, those expressive eyes…

“Yes, Dean?”

“I know you wanted to go slow but honestly, I’m…I think…will you shower with me?”

Castiel released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Yes.” He could not have said anything else if his life depended on it. He wanted Dean, wanted him badly. 

He watched in utter fascination as Dean unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop to the floor. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Even soft and hanging over his balls, Dean’s cock was beautiful to Castiel. The head was slightly darker than the rest of his shaft, perfectly shaped. Dean’s bush was trimmed, but thick. His bowed legs were covered in light brown hair and Castiel wanted those thighs parted, so he could tongue fuck Dean’s hole. He wanted to watch Dean fall apart under him.

“Cas, you just going to stand there?” Dean was smiling and it was almost like he knew what Castiel had been thinking. Castiel blushed and moved forward. He wrapped his hand around Dean’s neck and pulled him in. He kissed him. And Dean was kissing him back, encouraging him, deepening the kiss. Cas opened and let Dean’s tongue inside. Castiel’s other hand found the cheek of Dean’s ass and pulled him against his crotch. Dean wasn’t soft anymore. Castiel made a satisfied sound; he was glad that he wasn’t the only one in need.

Dean’s hands fumbled with the button of Castiel’s shorts and he felt them being roughly shoved down his thighs. Their cocks brushed against one another and both men groaned. “You make me fucking crazy.” Castiel murmured.

Dean’s mouth left his and moved down to Castiel’s throat, leaving a wet trail punctuated by small nips of his teeth. Dean grabbed a handful of Castiel’s hair and held him in position, head tilted back, mouth open.

“I want to fuck you, Cas.”

“Yes, God, yes.” Castiel felt Dean’s hot breath on his throat, moving down to his collarbone. He gasped when Dean bite down, then he kissed the wounded flesh before sucking it. Castiel knew he’d have a bruise there tomorrow, but today he didn’t care. He wanted to wear Dean’s mark, wanted to belong to the man.

Then he was gone. Castiel opened his eyes and Dean was opening the glass doors to the shower. That perfectly shaped ass within touching distance. 

“Do you have to have an engineering degree to work this thing?” Dean turned his head to ask. Castiel moved forward and leaned in to where the control panel was. This allowed his body to drape over Dean’s back, his cock fitting into the crack of Dean’s ass. 

“This button allows you to turn on the water and control the temperature, this one controls the massage jets and overhead shower, this one here is for the lighting, this one is for steam and this controls the radio. And these down here control the aromatherapy.”

“It’s official, you are uber-gay. Aromatherapy? Really?”

“Don’t knock it. I used Luc’s shower once and fell in love, that’s why I had to have it.”

“So, your straight brother, who is a little scary, uses aromatherapy? I am filing that away to use later.”

“Haters gonna hate.” Castiel said with a grin. Then he pushed Dean’s hand out of the way and started pushing buttons. Within seconds, the shower was filled with steam that smelled of fresh cut oranges, hot water rained down from the two rain shower heads and eight mini-jets pulsated along the walls.

Dean followed Castiel into the shower and as soon as the side jets hit his back, he made such an indecent sound that Castiel laughed out loud. “Any other negative comments about my shower, Dean?”

“I take back everything I said…I’ve died and gone to heaven.” 

Castiel wrapped his arms around the other man and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I hope you will be using it a lot in the future.” 

Castiel was relieved when Dean didn’t tense up or come back with a snide comment. They remained standing together with the hot water pulsing around them for a long time, each in their own thoughts.

Dean’s hands were gentle as they traced patterns on Castiel’s wet skin. Castiel reached behind him and took Dean’s hands in his, interlocking their fingers. Using his body, he pushed Dean back a few feet until Dean was pressed to the tile wall. He brought their hands up over Dean’s head, holding him in position. 

“I need this,” he whispered to Dean before taking his mouth. He rolled his hips against Dean’s, inhaling sharply when their cocks touched. 

“Cas…Jesus…” Castiel left Dean’s mouth to pay careful attention to his nipples, one than the other, sucking them until they were hard and swollen. 

“I want… to feel you… inside… of me, Dean.” 

The noise that Dean made was both inhuman and amazing. Castiel’s eyes sought Dean’s and the younger man bit his lip. “Lube?”

Castiel reached over to the shelf that was built into the tiled wall. He’d bought the product with Dean in mind. Embarrassingly enough, he’d gone to a sex shop on his lunch hour and asked for a lubricant that he could use in hot tubs and showers. The salesgirl directed him to this bright blue bottle, appropriately named Sex in the Shower. He also picked up a foil packet that he’d stashed there this morning.

Dean took the bottle and raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you full of surprises?” When Castiel handed him the condom, Dean laughed. “Were you a boy scout?

Castiel’s only answer was him turning around to face the wall, hands over his head, legs spread. 

“Fuck.” Castiel smirked at Dean’s expletive. 

“That’s what I want, Dean.”

Castiel could hear Dean’s rapid breath and the snap when he opened the lube. He closed his eyes and rest his head on the cool tiles when he felt Dean’s slick fingers brush against his ass. Dean was tentative and too gentle and Castiel found himself impatient. “Dean, hurry.”

Dean didn’t answer, he continued to press into Castiel with his finger, in and out, not in any hurry. “Shhhh. We have all day and all night, Cas.”

Castiel hissed in frustration. “Damn it, Dean.”

Dean inserted another finger and held onto Castiel’s shoulder with his other hand. Castiel could feel Dean’s cock rubbing on his ass cheek. He needed it. He was hungry for it. He reached around and pushed one of his fingers in next to Dean’s. He hissed at the sudden burn and stretch, but didn’t slow.

“God, Babe…”

“Now…now…” Castiel was panting hard.

“Just a little more,” Dean said softly.

“Now, God damn it.” Castiel roared.

He felt Dean pull his fingers out, just leaving his own finger inside of him and he wasted no time in putting two more fingers inside of him. He pushed in deep, working his hole.

“I’m ready, Cas.” Dean’s voice was close to his ear. Castiel removed his fingers and his hand returned to its place on the wall. He felt the slick latex against his entrance and tried to relax. Castiel could count on one hand how many times he’d bottomed. It wasn’t so much about the act, but about trust. He trusted Dean.

Castiel felt the first push and he winced, breathing through his mouth. Dean’s next push breeched the muscle and the head of Dean’s cock was inside of him. He felt his body adjusting. Another inch, then another and finally Dean’s hips rested against Castiel’s ass. 

“So tight, Cas. You good?”

“Yeah.” Castiel reached down and took his dick into his hand. “Move, Dean.”

Dean obliged. His initial strokes were slow and shallow, an inch out, an inch in. Castiel rocked his hips, setting the pace. Dean’s fingers were digging into his hips, thrusting faster now. Wet skin slapped against wet skin, that and the soft grunts from both men could barely be heard over the sound of the water. Castiel pulled on his cock, his body’s own juices slick on his shaft.

Then Dean shifted his feet, dropping lower and thrusting up inside of him and Castiel saw stars spark against his eyelids. Again, the sparks were in Technicolor. He cried out each time Dean hit his mark. 

“Is that what you wanted, Cas? My cock pounding inside of you, rocking your world.”

“Yes…Dean…God.” Castiel couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, all he could do was feel. 

“You’re gonna make me come, Cas.” Dean’s voice was harsh with need. Castiel opened his eyes and looked down at himself, watching his hand. It was a blur, he fucked his hand faster and faster. His world exploded into millions of shards of light…fireworks. He gasped out a bark of laughter…fireworks…Dean made him see fireworks.

Dean cried out behind him and Castiel felt Dean’s cock throbbing as he emptied himself into Castiel’s body. He felt Dean shudder against him before his weight leaned against him, his head resting on Castiel’s shoulder as both men waited for their breathing to return to normal.

“Damn,” Castiel whispered.

“Yeah,” Dean pulled out slowly and removed the condom. He looked around, shrugged and tossed it over by the door. Then he turned Castiel around and kissed him softly. They washed each other and Castiel knew the scent of oranges would make him remember Dean for the rest of his life, even if Dean stopped wanting him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to thank everyone that reads my stuff...you are the ones that keep my ass in the chair and fingers on the keyboard...

Cas spent a great deal of time drying Dean’s body. Dean loved the attention, he’d never felt pampered before and now he understood why people made such a big deal about it. After he was dry, Cas rubbed his back, shoulders and chest with cooling aloe vera gel. 

After they finished in the bathroom, Cas gave him a pair of sweats to wear. Dean looked around Cas’ bedroom, it was a beautiful room but Dean didn’t see a TV. He couldn’t remember one downstairs either. 

“Cas, where is your TV.”

“In the entertainment room.”

“I don’t remember seeing that room when you gave me the tour the other day.”

“Oh, really?” Cas gave him a sly smile.

“What?”

“I only let a few special people see my inner sanctum.”

“So, I wasn’t special then, but I’m special now?” 

“Something like that,” Cas said quietly.

When Cas opened the door and stood aside for Dean to enter, he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Dean’s mouth dropped open when he saw the room. It was every man’s wet dream. Hardwood floors, copper tile ceilings and a stone accent wall made the room warm and inviting, but it was the furnishings that gave Dean a hard on. A regulation pool table sat in the middle of the floor, a huge TV hung on one wall with a leather sofa facing it and over in one corner, was a fully stocked bar. There was a short bookcase under the TV with two gaming systems and shelves of games and DVDs.

“Please tell me I haven’t died and gone to heaven.”

Cas laughed. “I take it that you like my entertainment room.”

“Fuck yeah.” Dean eagerly made his way through the room, looking and touching everything. “Is it a smart TV?”

“Yes. With surround sound.”

“Who needs Disney World?

The two spent the remainder of the afternoon watching the latest Die Hard movie and drinking beer, with an occasional game of pool thrown in. Since the room didn’t have windows, Dean wasn’t sure what time it was, but he knew he was getting hungry. He leaned into Cas, since they were seated side by side on the couch.

“I need food.” 

“What do you feel like? We can order in or go somewhere, if you want.”

“I want to eat in.” Dean wondered if he should ask Cas when he wanted him to go home. Cas was polite though and probably wouldn’t say, ‘hey, dude, you need to leave now’. No, Cas wouldn’t do that, so it was up to Dean to ask, but honestly, he didn’t want to ask. He was enjoying Cas’ company, even if they hadn’t had amazing sex in the shower, Dean would still be having a great time. His feeling for Cas were changing each day, first he was in lust…then he was ‘in like’ with him at his birthday dinner…then there was the shit with Cas’ ex…strangely enough, even though he’d been angry, a larger part of him was heartbroken. Not that he’d admit that to anyone. Now…today…at this point in time, Dean could describe himself as being deeply in like. Very deeply in like.

In the kitchen, Cas opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of menus. “All these places deliver.”

Dean looked from the stack in Cas’ hand to the man’s eyes. “I cannot believe you. You need to learn to cook, Cas. Do you realize how much money you waste and how unhealthy it is to eat food from restaurants all the time? If you tell Sam I used the word unhealthy in the same sentence as food, I will have to kill you. But seriously, Cas, we’re cooking dinner.”

“I don’t keep a lot of groceries here. Just juices, assorted condiments, some snack foods…nothing to make a meal out of.”

“There is a Ralph’s just down the road. We can run down there and grab a few things. Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll even let you sauté.”

Dean dressed in a pair of jeans he kept in the Impala and one of Cas’ t-shirts. The shirt was very tight on Dean and Cas couldn’t help but comment.

“I never look that good in a t-shirt.”

“Just buy them a size too small and you’ll look just as good.” Dean couldn’t help but preen since Cas was looking at him like he wanted to fuck his brains out.

The grocery store was crowded and Dean grabbed one of the remaining five carts. The two of them headed to the vegetable section. “I’m thinking of rosemary chicken and roasted vegetables. We’ll need something for dessert too.”

Cas was assigned the job of pushing the cart while Dean added things to it. He put in sweet potatoes, beets, Brussels sprouts and cauliflower. He picked up a pack of boneless chicken and a few more items before heading to where the ice cream was sold. Cas grinned when he held up a carton of Candied Bacon Ice Cream.

“You’re joking.”

“Nope. Don’t knock it. This stuff is orgasmic.”

Dean pulled out his debit card after the woman rang up all the groceries but Cas stopped him. “I’ll get this, Dean.”

“No, Cas. I’m the one who wanted to cook.”

“Dean.” Cas made a grab for Dean’s card, but Dean held it over his head. Cas growled.

The checker giggled. “Y’all make such a cute couple. How long have you been together?”

Before Dean could answer, Cas took Dean’s hand and spoke. “He’s cooking our anniversary dinner. He’s so romantic.”

“Awww. You’ll definitely have to keep him then.” 

“I plan on it.”

“You lied to that woman,” Dean said, stowing the last of the groceries in the trunk of the Impala.

“No, not really. It’s been one week and one day since we met…ergo, our anniversary. I think you are romantic and I am planning on keeping you. See, all truth, no lies.”

Dean found himself blushing, Cas wanted to keep him. Castiel Novak, Attorney at Law, rich, gorgeous…wanted to keep him…Dean Winchester, Pool Guy, poor…cute…he was cute. No, puppies were cute…Dean was handsome, sexy, hot…yeah…hot was a good word.

***

Castiel stood by his stove with a pair of tongs watching the chicken breasts brown in olive oil. Dean had already put the vegetables in the oven to roast and now, the younger man was standing behind him giving him a lecture on sautéing versus braising versus stir fry.

The meal turned out great and Castiel was again impressed with Dean’s skill in the kitchen. They ate outside again, then sat back with their beer to watch the sun set. It had turned out to be a wonderful day. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He looked over at Dean, the glow from the brilliant oranges and yellows lighting up his face. He could see the scattering of freckles along the bridge of Dean’s nose and cheeks.

The silence was broken by Dean’s cell. Dean mouthed ‘Bobby’ when he answered it. Castiel listened to Dean’s side of the conversation for a few minutes and then Dean put them on speaker. Arrangements had been made to transport Castiel’s new car to L.A. Castiel took all the information and promised to wire the money to Bobby’s bank on Monday morning. While Dean and Bobby went over the tools that Dean wanted Bobby to send him, Castiel went inside and opened his laptop. He typed a quick email to his three brothers and sent it. He found two bowls and heaped them both with ice cream before returning to the deck. Dean’s face lit up when he saw the bowls. “Thanks, Babe.”

Castiel noticed Dean called him ‘babe’ regularly now. He’d never been much on pet names, but coming from Dean, they felt right…for Dean, he’d be Cas or Babe…hell, for Dean, he’d be anything.

Later that evening, while the couple was watching another movie, Castiel’s cell rang. Michael’s number flashed on the screen. “Dean, I’ve got to take this…it’s business.”

“Sure.” Dean paused the movie. “I’ll just hang out…hit a few balls…” He stood and picked up a pool cue.

Castiel left the room and closed himself in his office. Within minutes, his other two brothers were also on the call. They listened to Castiel’s proposal and since the money would be Castiel’s and they trusted his judgment, they agreed and Luc said he’d take care of the real estate side of it. Michael and Castiel would get together on Monday to draw up the papers. 

When Castiel rejoined Dean a few minutes later, he was feeling very good about Dean’s future. He couldn’t say anything until the paperwork was in place, but his brothers were on board.

They resumed the movie and Castiel was pleased when Dean sunk down on the couch with his head resting on Castiel’s shoulder. “Will you stay tonight?”

“Yeah.” Dean didn’t move, didn’t look up, just continued to focus on the movie. Castiel smiled and pulled him in closer.

Being on the beach that afternoon made both men tired and they were both yawning when the movie ended. Dean suggested a short walk on the beach before they turned in for the night. They left their shoes by the back door, rolled up the legs of their jeans and headed out to the water’s edge. Holding hands, they walked, letting the water swirl around their ankles.

Castiel was surprised to note that Dean was an avid reader and they discussed favorite authors and books. Once they got to the bend in the beach, Castiel turned them around and began the walk back to the house. Castiel turned on the outdoor shower and they rinsed their feet off before entering the house. The two men shared a look and Castiel smiled, taking Dean’s hand, led them up the stairs.

It didn’t take long for their kisses to turn desperate and rough. Dean pulled off Castiel’s shirt and threw it on the floor and grabbed him by his belt. His teeth sank into Castiel’s bottom lip while his hands were busy unbuckling the belt. Castiel’s zipper was down and Dean’s hand was in his boxers before he knew it. He moaned and pressed against Dean’s warm hand. It felt so good rubbing on the underside of Castiel’s hard dick.

“Dean…” Castiel panted against Dean’s mouth…he couldn’t focus on kissing now, now he needed to breathe…Dean shoved him back and he fell across his bed. Dean was on top of him in an instant, tugging off his jeans and boxers until he was completely naked while Dean was still clothed. Dean’s teeth grazing his nipple caused him to arch up off the bed. Dean’s hands were everywhere…fisting his cock, cupping his balls, pinching his nipples. Castiel writhed and whimpered, but Dean was relentless…what his hands weren’t touching, his mouth was. 

“Look at you…you’re so wet.” Dean whispered while his hand rubbed Castiel’s precum on his stomach. Castiel’s head was spinning, his senses overloaded. Dean moved down his body until he was kneeling between Castiel’s legs. Once he realized Dean wasn’t touching him anymore, he opened his eyes and looked down his body. Dean was poised over him, crouching inches above his dick. The younger man’s eyes were dark and his mouth was open, drawing in air like a drowning man. 

Dean gave him a feral smile and took him. It felt like Dean was swallowing him whole. Castiel felt the stubble on Dean’s face scraping against the skin of his thighs, of his hips, of his balls…driving him insane. 

“Please…Dean…” Castiel didn’t even know what he was begging for. He felt Dean’s hands squeezing his balls…almost to the point of being painful, but not quite…he dug his fingers into the sheets, needing to hold onto something. He bent his knees and spread them further apart, wantonly thrusting into Dean’s mouth…his sweet, hot mouth. 

Then Dean’s fingers began to tease his hole, the muscle still softened from their earlier sex. Castiel couldn’t breathe. He was going to come if Dean didn’t stop. He needed to tell him to stop, but he didn’t seem to know how to form words. Instead a keening sound came out of his mouth and Dean slid in two fingers, finding the exact spot that made him cry out. Over and over again, Dean rubbed it with the pads of his fingers until Castiel screamed with his release. 

Dean moaned as he took Castiel’s load, swallowing it down before gently letting Castiel’s softening cock slip out of his mouth. 

***  
Dean swallowed all of Cas’ cum. He swirled his tongue around the slit to make sure he got every single drop before releasing Cas’ spent dick. He sat up on his knees and looked down at Cas. The man looked thoroughly fucked out.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. “Condoms…drawer…there…” His hand vaguely moved to indicate the nightstand. Dean crawled up the bed and opened the drawer and said a mental ‘Ah ha’. There was a box of condoms, and lubricant…but what got Deans’ attention was the very realistic looking vibrator, it wasn’t thick, maybe an inch in diameter, but it was about ten inches long. A fantasy ran quickly through his mind and he picked up the toy and the lube.

Dean tucked the vibrator under the pillow and lay on his back. “Suck my cock, Cas.” 

Cas rolled to his side and looked at him questioningly. “Don’t you want to…”

“Sixty nine, Babe.”

Cas gave him a weak smile. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t think I’ll be ready to come again for a while.”

“Now.” Dean’s voice held a hint of authority that had Cas’ eyebrows raising up, but he moved into position, lowering his soft cock over Dean’s face while he took Dean’s hard cock into his mouth. Dean moaned as Cas’ hot, wet mouth began to move up and down his length. He let himself enjoy Cas’ talented mouth for a few moments before using his hands to guide Cas’ hips forward. Using the pillow to lift his head, Dean began tonguing the skin under Cas’ balls. He felt the man shiver and kept licking while his hand found the lube. It was a bit awkward, but Dean managed to open the tube and squeeze some over his fingers. He rubbed across Cas’ hole, his fingers easily slipping inside and was pleased to hear Cas moan loudly and buck his hips. 

Cas was really working his cock and he was fingering Dean’s entrance too. Dean had to concentrate on remembering his plan. He found the vibrator with his fingertips and slicked it up, his tongue never leaving the sensitive skin of Cas’ perineum. When Dean put the tip at Cas’ hole, the man tensed up for a second, like he was trying to process what was going on. He relaxed shortly after and continued to suck Dean’s cock. Dean watched the vibrator disappear into Cas’ body and he felt his own cock jerk as Cas’ hips rolled, fucking himself on the toy. 

Dean worked the vibrator in and out of Cas’ hole until he felt the man’s cock swelling. It didn’t take him long to recover, thought Dean with a small moan of pleasure. But Cas’ mouth distracted him, he was deep throating Dean while squeezing his balls and inserting a finger in his ass…damn, the man was good. Dean tried to think about changing the oil in the Impala, anything to take his mind off Cas’ mouth, he wanted Cas good and hard and ready to come again. It was a personal challenge. He pulled the pillow out so his head was flat against the mattress and took Cas’ dick into his mouth. He had to struggle to keep from gagging on the man’s length from this angle. He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing before relaxing his throat. Once he got a rhythm going, he flipped the switch on the end of the vibrator, knowing Cas was too organized to have bad batteries. He was right, the vibrator began to hum and throb. Dean pushed it in, working it in and out until he found the right spot. Cas jerked, almost choking Dean in the process. 

It took a few seconds for Cas to find his rhythm again, but when he did, he put his heart into it. Soon, Dean was bucking and writhing, doing his best to slow his body down. Dean’s cock had a mind of its own though and he felt his orgasm building. Cas was literally fucking his face now, as Dean fucked his ass with the vibrator. 

Lights exploded in front of Dean’s eyes, he couldn’t breathe… His orgasm ripped through him sending tremors through his muscles. Cas raised his head and Dean heard an inhuman howl as Dean took another load of Cas’ cum. Dean carefully pulled the toy out and tossed it aside. Cas’ thighs were trembling and Dean had to help him roll off and onto his back. Aftershocks rocked the man’s body and Dean reached over to rub Cas’ shoulder.

“You okay, Babe?”

“Think so…” 

“Loved your toy, Cas. Glad I found it.” Dean rolled to his side to face Cas. 

“Trying to kill me…” Cas still couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

“Sorry, Man. Won’t happen again. Once orgasm a day from now on…” Dean teased.

“Fuck you.” 

Dean laughed out loud. 

Later, the two men talked in the darkness. Whispers of hopes, childhood dreams, first times and bucket lists. Cas’ voice softened until Dean could barely hear, so he leaned over and kissed him. “Goodnight, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

***  
There was enough fresh fruit left for Castiel to make smoothies for breakfast. Dean was impressed and he sat on the deck while Castiel went for his run. His feet pounded the hard packed sand near the shoreline. He usually ran two miles down the beach, so he totaled four miles a day, but with Dean waiting for him, he only ran one down and really pushed himself coming back. Dean was still on the deck, his feet up on the rail. Castiel thought he looked at home there and that gave him a great feeling. He stopped close to the water and stretched to cool down before making his way up to the house. He was halfway there when Dean stood and grinned at him and it was at that exact moment in time that Castiel knew he loved Dean. Really loved him. He stopped and stared and he must have looked strange because Dean’s smile turned to a frown and he quickly walked down the steps.

“Cas, you okay?” He put his arms around Castiel but he could only nod. “Cas, you’re scaring me. Say something.”

“Fine…I’m fine…just need some water.” Castiel couldn’t tell Dean something like that, it was too soon. Dean would think he was nuts and Castiel would never see him again. Dean gave his arm a squeeze and walked with him to the house. Once he was sitting in a deck chair, Dean made him promise to stay put while he went inside for water.

Castiel drank the bottle of water while Dean watched over him like a mother hen. He even rubbed his neck and shoulders, even though Castiel kept telling him he was fine. Castiel didn’t mind when Dean joined him in the shower, nor did he mind the mutual hand job after Dean washed him from head to toe.

Once they were out, Dean picked up his discarded jeans from the night before and snagged another of Castiel’s t-shirts. He’d told Dean to use his deodorant, razor and even his hair gel. Thank God, Castiel always had a drawer full of extra toothbrushes.

After both men were dressed and downstairs, Dean announced that he should get home to take care of his laundry and touch base with his brother.

“Sure, I understand.” Castiel smiled but it was forced. He didn’t want Dean to leave. For the last twenty-four hours, it had been just the two of them in their own little world. Now, Dean was leaving and the real world was forcing its way into their lives.

Dean’s car had no sooner gotten out of sight when Castiel’s cell rang. It was Luc. Apparently, Luc called in a favor and a property was available to see that afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel and Luc got out of the car and Castiel introduced himself to the realtor who’d been waiting for them in front of a large white commercial building. Castiel could see two large bays, a covered area, and what looked like lots of warehouse space.

The walkthrough started in an office/reception area. They followed the realtor into a six thousand square foot warehouse with bay doors. Castiel could picture Dean here rebuilding classic cars. The three men discussed price and Castiel made an offer. 

As Castiel and Luc drove away, his older brother spoke. “When are you going to tell Dean your plan?”  
“I thought I’d buy it, then surprise him with it.”

“Not a good idea, Castiel.” Luc pulled out onto the Santa Monica Boulevard and merged into traffic.

“Why not?”

“Would you let someone pick out your house for you without you seeing it beforehand? Remember when we bought the office building, what if you didn’t get any input in it at all?”

“You’re right. I just wanted to surprise him though. What if he doesn’t accept it? Dean’s got a lot of pride. What would you do?”

“The property has a lease to own clause. Why don’t you lease the property for him to work on your car? We’ll do a little word of mouth advertising for him and if he gets more business, you will already have possession of the space.”

“You are brilliant.” Castiel grinned at his older brother. 

“I’ll call and arrange for it.”

Castiel leaned back in Luc’s bucket seat and stretched out his legs. Luc glanced over. “I’ve never seen you like this. Not even with Balthazar.”

Castiel looked pensive. “I’ve never felt like this, Luc.”

“If he’s the one, don’t let him get away.”

Castiel waved to his brother as Luc backed out of his driveway. The rest of the afternoon was spent drawing up business plans to present to Dean. He ate a salad delivered from the local deli for dinner and decided to hell with it, he was calling Dean.

“Hey.”  
“Are you busy?”  
“Folding laundry…exciting, huh?”  
“Very. I wish I was there.”   
“I wish you were here too.” Dean sounded wistful and it made Castiel smile.  
“I might have found a garage we can lease for the Barracuda.”  
“Wow, really, that was fast.”  
“I put Luc on it and he is nothing, if not efficient.”  
“Where is it?”  
“It’s in Encino. Six thousand square feet of garage and warehouse space, plus an office area.”  
“Holy shit, Cas. That is way too much space. I just need a single bay. I can rent a paint booth from a body shop for a few hours once it’s ready for the final paint job.”  
“It’s a good price and not to far from your place or mine.”  
“No, Cas. I’ll find something smaller.”  
“Don’t argue with me. I’m leasing the space. Do you want to go look at it tomorrow afternoon?”  
“Anyone ever tell you that you have more money than sense?”  
“Not until now.” 

They talked about their days for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. Castiel could have listened to Dean talk all night long, but he knew the Dean got up early.

***  
Dean hung up reluctantly. He loved the sound of Cas’ voice, loved the way Cas said his name. Yep, he was very deeply ‘in like’.

“Cas found a garage for lease in Encino.”

Sam looked up from is laptop. “Cool. When will his car be here?” 

“They’re loading it up tomorrow, so I figure by Wednesday at the latest. Bobby said he’s loading my stuff in the morning and driving it here himself. I can’t wait to see the old son of a bitch.”

“He should be here around the same time then.”

“Yeah. I’m going to reschedule some of my clients so I don’t have to come in that day.” He didn’t tell Sam about the size of the garage. It would be a waste to get something that big for a single restoration job.

Dean crawled into his bed later that evening and turned off the lamp. He really wished Cas was there. Strange how after one night of sleeping in the same bed, waking in each other’s arms…he missed the man so damn much. 

***  
Monday was uneventful for Dean, cleaning and testing pools, invoicing and ordering supplies. He was done by noon. Bobby called him from the road, he’d gotten an early start of out Sioux Falls and he just passed through Rapid City, South Dakota. He was making good time.

Dean sat at his computer and searched for garage bays to rent. He found a few and he wrote the addresses down. Cas was supposed to meet him at his house at two and they were going to look at the property Luc found. Dean still thought it was a waste of time, but Cas seemed so excited about it. He owed the man a look anyway.

At one fifty-five, Dean was parked in front of Cas’ house. Cas pulled in just after two. Cas pushed Dean against the side of the Impala and kissed him soundly. Dean didn’t complain, Cas really knew how to kiss. When Dean wedged his thigh between Cas’ legs, Cas sighed and pulled back.

“We need to go. The realtor is meeting us in thirty minutes.”

They took Cas’ car and held hands the entire way. When Cas pulled up in front of the property, Dean let himself fantasize for just a few seconds about owning the building. He pictured a sign above the front door with ‘Winchester Classic Cars’ in bold blue letters. The fantasy only lasted a short time though, this was way out of his league. 

The realtor opened his car door and shook Cas and Dean’s hands. Dean was quiet during the tour, but Cas asked questions about leasing to buy, down payments and improvements to the building. Dean didn’t pay attention, because the fact of the matter was that his building couldn’t ever be his, even on a temporary basis.

While Dean looked around outside, the realtor and Cas were bent over the hood of the realtor’s car, going over some paperwork. When Dean came up, Cas and the realtor were shaking hands.

“Did you tell him we needed something smaller?”

“Come on, I’m hungry. I didn’t get any lunch today.” Dean noted Cas didn’t answer his question, but the mention of food made him forget about garages for the time being. 

Over dinner at a small bistro near Cas’ house, Dean told Cas he could rent a storage unit for the car until they could locate a small garage to rent. Cas put down his fork and stared into Dean’s eyes.

“Dean, you told me on the first day we met that you dreamed of owning your own garage one day. I can make that happen for you…”

“Cas…” Dean interrupted, but Cas put his finger over Dean’s lips.

“Shhh. Let me finish.” Dean exhaled dramatically but nodded. “I talked to Luc, Michael and Gage and we want to back you. I will put in the majority of the money and my three brothers will put in smaller amounts. You and I would be partners until the garage begins to make a profit. At that time, you can pay us a percentage of the profits until you hold the controlling interest. None of us will interfere with the management of the business itself, but we will take care of the financial aspect until you take complete control.”

“Cas, no. I just can’t owe you that kind of money. I just can’t.” It sounded too good to be true. That Cas and his brothers were willing to do that meant so much to Dean, but what if he sold the pool business and put all his blood, sweat and tears into the place and Cas decided Dean wasn’t worth knowing anymore…what then?

Cas must have read his thoughts, because he pulled a legal looking document out of the pocket of his blazer. After unfolding it, he passed it across the table to Dean. “Read this.”

Dean read through the document and then read it again. A small paragraph caught his eye and he read it a third time before looking up at Cas.

Cas must have memorized it. “If something happens and we are no longer in a relationship, then Luc will step in to manage the money and there will be no further communication between the two of us. Dean, I don’t want that to ever happen, but Luc thought it was best if we had a contingency clause in the contract.”

“This is my future, Cas. If I sell the pool business to put all my time and energy into this garage, I won’t have anything to fall back on if it fails.”

“Are you planning on failing?”

“Fuck no. I’m good at what I do. Damn good.”

Cas smiled at him. “That’s all I need to know. Besides, if you say no to the building then I’m stuck with it because I’ve already signed the lease to own.”

“You’re crazy. You are a crazy son of a bitch. You’ve only known me for ten days…ten days, Cas.”

“And I love you.” Cas looked at him and then away, biting his lip before continuing, “I don’t expect you to love me back, it’s too soon and you’re right, we barely know each other. But I know how I feel. I know you are a kind, hard working, smart man.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. What did he say to that? Cas loved him, but Dean didn’t love Cas…not yet… He loved his voice, his eyes, the way he laughed, the way he looked when he came, the touch of his hand, but he didn’t love him, did he?

“Cas…I don’t know what to say…”

“Just say you’ll take the garage and make it yours.”

With his fingernails digging into his palms until they hurt, Dean nodded. He felt lightheaded. Funny thing, it wasn’t about taking on a new business, he knew he could do it. He was terrified of this thing with Cas. Dean Winchester didn’t do relationships. He was a failure at relationships. He didn’t want to fail Cas though.

The two men were quiet on the way back to Cas’ house. The legal document sat on the seat between them. Cas told him it was his copy. “Do you want to come in?”

Despite the hope in Cas’ voice, Dean shook his head. “Cas, I’ve got to think about things. I’ve got so much going on in my head right now…”

“I understand, Dean.” 

Dean leaned in and gave him a kiss, it was chaste, totally lacking the passion from earlier. When he drove away, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Cas still standing in the driveway. He hit the steering wheel with enough force that it would probably bruise his hand.

Why did Cas have to say the ‘L’ word? That word always fucked everything up. The man had offered Dean his dream on a silver platter and instead of thinking about making his dream of Winchester Classic Cars a reality, all he could think of were Cas’ beautiful blue eyes as he said those three damn words to Dean.

***  
Castiel watched the taillights disappear and berated himself. Dean wasn’t ready to hear about Cas’ feelings. He should have waited. He should have focused on the damn garage first. He’d overwhelmed Dean and that may have cost him the man he loved. 

The beach was deserted. Cas walked, lost in misery. He walked until the sun set and the stars lit up the sky. His cell phone rang several times but he didn’t bother to answer it, because he knew it wouldn’t be Dean. 

He came upon a large driftwood log stuck out of the sand and it didn’t look familiar. He stopped and looked around him, realizing that he didn’t know how far he’d come. Castiel turned and began his long walk back home. It started to drizzle, then within a few minutes, the rain started coming down in torrents. Castiel continued to walk, one foot in front of the other. It was close to midnight when he finally saw his house. He let himself in, dripping onto the jute rug by the back door. He loved his house, but now it seemed cold and lonely. The air conditioner gave him a chill and he began to shiver. 

“Castiel, are you okay?” Castiel looked up and saw Luc coming down the stairs. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you answered your phone? I’ve been looking everywhere.”

“I went for a walk,” Castiel said softly.

“I can see that. Get out of those wet things.” Luc scowled at him before turning and going back upstairs. He came back down in less than a minute with a thick terrycloth bathrobe. Castiel only had half the buttons on his shirt undone.

You went walking in your suit and dress shoes?” Luc stepped forward and knocked Castiel’s hands out of the way. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and slipped it off Castiel’s shoulders. It joined the blazer on the floor. “I’m not doing your pants. Come on get them off.” 

Luc held up the robe and turned his head. Castiel toed off his shoes and socks. The pants were thrown on top of the other sodden clothing. His boxers followed. He took the robe and slipped it on.

Luc left him standing there while he went to the kitchen. Castiel watched his brother set the kettle on the front burner. He got down a mug and a tea bag. When Luc looked up, Castiel walked the few steps to one of the stools by the island. He sat and put his head in his hands.

“Did Dean turn you down?”

“No. I talked him into it.” His voice was muffled by his hands, but he didn’t bother to move them.

“Then what’s this all about?”

“I told him I loved him.”

“And?”

“And I need something stronger than tea.”

“Not happening. It’s almost one in the morning. You are going to drink a cup of tea, tell me what happened and then you are going to bed.”

“He doesn’t love me.”

“Did he say that?” Luc busied himself by putting the tea bag in the cup. He dropped in a teaspoon of sugar.

“He didn’t have too. I could see it on his face.” The kettle began to whistle. Luc picked it up and poured the hot water into the mug. After sitting it in front of his brother, Luc took the other stool.

“We don’t have to go through with it, you know. Nothing is set in stone. Winchester can go back to his life and you can get back to yours.”

“No!” Castiel pushed the mug away, sloshing the tea onto the granite island. “Dean will get his dream.”

Luc reached out a hand and patted Castiel’s shoulder. “You deserve your dream too.”

***

“Dean, wake up.” Sam’s voice sounded far away. Dean didn’t want to open his eyes. Why did his back hurt? 

“What are you doing on the couch?” Sam answered the question about his back. Dean opened his eyes and winced at the morning sun glaring through the window in the living room.

He sat up and rubbed his face. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, I made it.”

Dean stood and shuffled to the kitchen. Sam followed and watched him dump several teaspoons of sugar and creamer into the mug. He closed his eyes and took the first sip.

“Did you look at the garage Cas found?”

“Yes.” Dean took his mug and headed down the hall towards his bedroom. Sam was right on his tail. 

“Are you hungover?”

“No.”

“Then what’s up with you? You look like hell.”

“Cas loves me.” Dean said right before slamming his door in Sam’s face. He twisted the lock.

“Dean!” Sam banged on the door. “What the fuck? You can’t drop something like that and not explain.”

Dean didn’t answer. He stopped about two blocks from Cas’ last night and sat in the car, thinking. He should just end things with Cas. Tell him thanks but no thanks. That’s what he should do. He even had himself talked into it. When he got back to the apartment though, all he could think about was Cas’ eyes and how haunted they were when Dean drove away. Cas loved him. 

He picked up his cell, but put it down again. Then he took a deep breath, picked it up and began to text.

Text from you/6:45: I need to see you.  
Text from Cas/6:48: I’m at home. Would you like to meet somewhere for coffee?  
Text from you/6:50: Your place is fine. See you in thirty.  
Text from Cas/6:51: OK


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride for these two lovers...

Dean showered quickly and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His customers would have to wait today. He sent them texts while he drove. He also received a text from the transport company; Cas’ car would be delivered by nine tomorrow morning. 

Cas opened the door. Dean stared. He’d seen Cas dressed for work, dressed for a night on the town, naked and writhing under him, but nothing prepared him for the way he looked now. Dark shadows were under his eyes, he was unshaven, still wearing a robe. He stood aside and motioned for Dean to enter. 

“Coffee is in the kitchen,” Cas mumbled. 

Dean didn’t want coffee, he wanted to see Cas’ smile again. “Your car will be here tomorrow morning.”

“Good.” Cas turned away and went to the patio doors. He stood looking out at the beach.

“Cas, about yesterday…I’m grateful for…I want you to know I’m not going to let you down.”

“There was never a doubt in my mind, Dean. I have faith in you.” 

“Cas…look, I…”

“Dean, I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable yesterday. I would like it if we can forget I said what I did. I want to help you attain your dream and want us to remain friends but if you feel that being around me will make you uncomfortable, you can deal with Luc.”

“Friends? Friends, Cas? Really? What the fuck, Man? You drop a fucking bombshell on me like that and I’m supposed to just forget it…and be fucking friends?” Dean was pissed off and damn it, he wasn’t talking to Cas’ back. He stomped over to where Cas was still looking out at the beach and grabbed his arm to spin him around. “Friends ain’t going to cut it. Did you mean what you said?”

“Dean…it doesn’t….”

“Answer the fucking question. It’s pretty easy, Cas, yes or no?” Dean’s voice was loud and almost shrill.

“Yes. I meant it. I love you. Missouri was right. I knew you were the one from the first time I laid eyes on you. Is that what you wanted to hear, Dean?” Cas’ voice rose to match Dean’s.

“Missouri? Wait, what? She told me she was happy for me…something about my dreams.”

Cas simple stood there and watched Dean with sad eyes. Dean’s mind was speeding out of control. What had Missouri said? Cas was making his dream come true by helping him start Winchester Classic Cars. Cas loved him. Cas made him happy, happier than he’d ever been. Everything revolved around Cas. 

“I’m not much of a catch, Cas.” Dean gave him a wry smile. “I don’t have much to bring to the table.”

“All I need is you. And I want you, Dean, any way I can have you. Friends, friends with benefits, business partners, I’ll take whatever you can give me.”

“What about lovers?” Cas tilted his head in the endearing way that Dean had come to love. Yeah, he loved it. He loved everything about Cas. He…loved…everything…about….Cas. The thought of just being friends with Cas made him sick to his stomach. It was crazy, it had been less than two weeks, but he couldn’t imagine his life without Cas in it. 

***  
Castiel watched the play of emotions over Dean’s face. He’d take lovers of friends any day. Maybe one day Dean would love him back, but for now, he could settle.

He looked down at himself and back outside at the sun over the horizon, he was going to be late again today. “I’d like us to be lovers, Dean.”

“Great. That’s great.” Dean was giving him a lopsided grin that made him feel warm all over. “Don’t you have to work today, Babe?”

“Yes. You are a constant source of my tardiness. My brothers may start charging you billable hours.”

“Tell them to send me the bill.” Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Castiel. “Today, you are going to be really late. You may want to call in.”

They didn’t make it to the bedroom, the living room rug seemed like a good idea at the time. The rug burn on Dean’s ass and shoulders and Castiel’s knees proved it wasn’t their best idea. Neither one had wanted to get up to get supplies, so their lovemaking was more of a mutual handjob. And kisses. Castiel couldn’t get enough of Dean’s mouth. 

When Castiel finally got to the office right before lunch, Michael frowned and Luc raised an eyebrow. Castiel grinned sheepishly at his brothers. Hannah was sitting in his chair, typing on his computer when he entered his office.

“Well, look who decided to join us.”

“Sorry, I’m late. I had to…I had a…” Luc was right, Hannah was scary. He felt like he was in the principal’s office.

“Dean?” Hannah sat back and clasped her hands on top of his desk. 

“Yes.”

“I’ll be glad when the honeymoon stage is over. We do have a law firm to run, you know. You remember our clients, right? They pay the bills…”

“Can I have me chair back, please.”

Hannah stood and passed by him on the way to the door. As Castiel was lowering himself into his chair, Hannah turned. “It’s nice to see you with someone, boss.”

His door shut and he grinned. 

***  
Thank God for Hannah. She kept his paying clients happy while Castiel made calls, signed financial documents and filed papers at the courthouse. By three, Winchester Classic Cars was a registered business in LA County. The leasing documents were signed and he had the keys to the building. With the owner’s permission, a painting crew had been hired, as well as a sign company. Dean was meeting with them now to discuss graphics, colors and design.

Text from Dean/3:23: Do you know how many colors of blue there are? Send me a selfie, I want to show the painters the color of your eyes.  
Text from you/3:25: I thought you decided to repaint the building white. I don’t do selfies.  
Text from Dean/3:26: Building is staying white. Logo is blue. Don’t make me call Hannah. Send pic now!!

Castiel took a picture of one of his eyes. An extreme closeup.

Text from you/3:39: Happy now?  
Text from Dean/3:41: Very. Your ‘Cuda is crossing the California border.   
Text from you/3:43: I have the keys to the building. It’s yours.  
Text from Dean/3:46: Hot damn.

***  
Cas’ car was unloaded and rolled into the first bay. Dean supervised and signed the paperwork. Bobby’s truck pulled in about two hours after that. After a quick hug, Dean gave Bobby the tour. Dean didn’t know how many favors the Novak brothers called in, but the painters arrived that morning and were already at work. The sign company promised delivery by Friday. Construction on a custom paint booth was happening inside the building and the same contractor was building shelves for parts and tool storage cabinets.

“Boy, this is really something.” 

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean looked at the other man with affection. He was like a father to Dean and Sam. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“Hell, boy, I just drove a truck load of tools halfway across the country, what do you need now?

“I want you to come work for me.”

“What?” Bobby stared at Dean as if he was crazy. “What would you need with an old drunk like me?”

“You’re not a drunk, but you are one of the best mechanics I know. I know it’s a lot to ask, you’ve lived in Sioux Falls for as long as I can remember but…”

“I’ll do it.”

“You’ll do it?”

“I said so, didn’t I, you idjit.”

***  
The work on the garage took two weeks to complete. Crews worked long into the night. On Monday morning, the Novak brothers, Sam, Bobby and Dean stood outside and watched the sign go up. Dean’s dream was a reality. 

Dean hired his friend, Jo, to be the receptionist and because of the Novak’s contacts, several people were already on the books as clients. Bobby brought in an odd little man named Garth to search junkyards around the country for classic cars. 

Even though it was only ten a.m., Gabe insisted that champagne was called for and they all drank to the future of Winchester Classic Cars.

The pool company was sold to a competitor and Dean made his first payment to Cas with the profit from the sale. Sam moved in with Jess and was using his half of the money to go to school full time. He interned at the Novak Law Firm two days a week.

Dean spent all his spare time working on the Barracuda and refused to let Cas see it. Whenever Cas visited the garage, Dean covered the car with a huge tarp. His nights were mostly spent with Cas. The attorney worked late some nights, so Dean would go to his apartment and hang out with Charlie, Benny and his other friends. Dean wouldn’t admit it, but staying with Cas was spoiling him. He loved walking on the beach, lounging in the hot tub and cooking in Cas’ kitchen. Thanks to Dean, Cas’ kitchen was now organized and stocked with food.

He was up to his elbows in the Barracuda’s engine in late September when Jo called over the intercom that he had a call.

“This is Dean.”  
“How’s business, Squirrel?” God, he hated that nickname.  
“Crowley. Hey, man. Business is great so far.”  
“That’s what I’ve heard. I have a proposition for you; can we meet for lunch tomorrow?”  
“What kind of proposition?” Dean was weary.  
“All above board, I assure you. I’ve asked Castiel to join us as well. As my attorney and yours.”  
“Cas, isn’t my attorney.”

A time and place was settled on and Dean got back to work. He looked around the garage and felt a sense of pride. Those first few weeks, the only car in the large space was Cas’ Barracuda, but now, two Corvettes, a 1962 Mustang and a 1975 Eldorado shared the floor space. Dean had to hire another mechanic to keep up with the demand for their services. Not only did they restore cars, they were a locator of classic cars and parts.

That night, Dean asked Cas about the lunch appointment with Crowley but Cas kept quoting ‘client confidentiality’ to him and wouldn’t give him any clues. Dean even threatened to withhold sex, but Cas just laughed at him. He knew Dean would break before Cas would. Dean couldn’t help it if sex with Cas was like an addiction.

Dean was in the kitchen stirring a large pot of spaghetti sauce while Cas was at the island on his laptop working on an upcoming case. Dean heard the snap as Cas closed the laptop and then he felt Cas arms slipping around his waist. Cas nuzzled at his neck.

“When will the sauce be ready?”

“Thirty minutes or so. Why, you hungry?”

“Yes.” Cas’ voice sound like rough sandpaper and he rubbed his crotch against Dean’s denim clad ass. His hand snaked around to Dean’s zipper and within seconds, his jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. Cas’ hand was inside rubbing his cock to a quick erection. “I want to fuck you…right here…right now.”

Dean let his head drop back to Cas’ shoulder and rocked his hips back against Cas’ cock. 

Cas yanked down Dean’s jeans and boxers until they were mid-thigh. Dean felt Cas step back and heard his belt being unbuckled…a moment later, he heard the rasp of Cas’ zipper. Then Cas was back, his cock resting in the cleft of Dean’s ass. Rubbing against him while Cas’ hands came around to pinch at Dean’s nipples. Cas was relentless with his hands and mouth, biting and pinching until Dean could only hang on to the counter.

“Fuck…” Cas’ frustration was audible. 

Dean understood and reached for the bottle of extra virgin olive oil. At sixteen dollars a bottle, they should get more use out of it…Dean uncapped the bottle with trembling hands and grabbed Cas’ right hand. He poured the oil into Cas’ palm and it dripped down onto the floor. Dean groaned when one of Cas’ slick fingers pushed against his hole, while his other hand stroked his cock. Dean began to thrust into Cas’ fist. 

“Damn it, Cas…hurry…”

Cas pushed his finger in, at the same time biting Dean’s neck. His hand left Dean’s cock and the younger man growled. Cas pushed Dean forward, so his elbows rested on the countertop. Cas held on to Dean’s left shoulder, while his right hand stayed at Dean’s ass, another finger joined the first, fucking him while Dean rolled his hips, needing more.

“Now…Cas…now.”

“Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Fuck me now, damn it. Fuck me.” 

He felt the head of Cas’ cock pressing against him. They’d been tested and their results were negative, but this was the first time…maybe that’s why Cas was so wild. Dean loved seeing his lover lose control. Dean felt the heat and the burn.

“God, Cas…feels…so…good. More…please.”

Cas sank in until his hips were flush against Dean’s ass. Cas’ right hand, slippery with oil, grasped Dean’s hip and he started to thrust. He felt full as his body yielded to every single inch of Cas’ beautiful, big cock. 

“Fuck me. Fuck my ass.”

Cas pulled out only to shove back in, hard and deep. Dean was pinned to the counter, Cas’ grip on his shoulder and hip would bruise, but Dean didn’t care. Cas’ thrusts became faster and faster.

“Harder.” Dean needed this, like he needed air to breathe. 

Cas grunted with each thrust. Dean couldn’t talk anymore, he communicated his wants with mewls and grunts. Dean couldn’t remember ever being fucked this hard and it felt wonderful…the border of pleasure and pain were crossed over and over again. Cas’ cock hit his prostate again and again. Sweat dripped down his forehead onto the counter. 

“I…Dean…God.” Cas gave a primal scream and Dean felt the throb and the heat of his partner’s orgasm. Cas shuddered and was still, leaning across Dean’s body. Dean could feel Cas’ rapid heartbeat against his back.

When Cas slipped out, Dean felt his hot, wet cum running down his thighs and it made his cock ache. Cas struggled to stand up straight. He was still out of breath, but he managed to tell Dean to turn around. Cas looked thoroughly fucked, his dress shirt untucked, pants down to around his knees, face flushed. He sank to his knees and took Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas’ hair and began to move. Cas’ talented lips moved up and down Dean’s shaft, tongue dipping into the slit to drive Dean crazy. He was so close. Cas groaned around Dean’s cock and took him deeper down his throat. The stubble on Cas’ face created friction on Dean’s ball sac and he began to buck wildly. 

***

Dean was fucking his mouth and damned if Castiel didn’t feel his spent cock twinge with life. Dean was making keening sounds and Castiel’s hand cupped his lover’s balls, they were tight and drawing close to Dean’s body. Dean was going to come soon. Castiel wrapped his hand around the base of Dean’s cock and pumped it once, twice and Dean cried out. Castiel pulled off and let Dean’s load hit his face, hot cum sprayed on his lips, his cheeks, his throat. He looked up and Dean’s mouth was open in a perfect ‘o’. Then Dean was on his knees, kissing him…tasting himself. Their tongues dipped and curled, lapping up the semen.

Castiel groaned and fell back against the cabinet. Dean sank down next to him, his breathing slowly returning to normal. “Dirty boy.”

Castiel laughed softly. “Didn’t hear you complaining.”

“You never will. What brought that on?”

“Watching your ass in those tight jeans and knowing I could take your ass without a condom. That was a first for me, Dean.”

“Me too.” Dean looked in his eyes and smiled, a small, soft smile that made Castiel a little lightheaded. It seemed like he fell in love with Dean a little more with each passing day. Castiel hadn’t said those three words again, not since that first time. He knew that Dean knew how he felt, but their relationship was so good that Castiel didn’t want to put any pressure on either of them.

Eventually, the floor got a little cold under Castiel’s ass and he struggled to stand, which wasn’t easy with his pants around his knees. Dean smirked at him when he had to use the countertop for leverage. They put themselves back together and Dean started the pasta while Castiel wiped up the oil off the floor and cabinets. 

The food was amazing and after dinner they took their usual walk on the beach. The temperatures were in the low sixties now, so they wore light jackets. Hand in hand, the two men strolled along. They greeted neighbors and played catch with an Irish Setter named Jake and by the time they got back the sun had set.

The alarm jarred Castiel out of a dream about Dean and a puppy of unknown parentage; they’d been playing on the beach with a bright red ball. He groaned, wanting to return to the dream. He felt a poke on his side. “Don’t go back to sleep. Hannah told me if you were late one more time this month, she was going to cut off my balls and use them as earrings. I believe her.”

Castiel grumbled, but got out of bed. He deliberately bent over to get his sleep pants off the floor, giving Dean a nice view of his bare ass. He knew Dean loved his ass and running kept it nice and muscular.

“Bastard.”

Castiel turned and smirked at his lover, still in bed, hands clasped behind his head. Castiel indicated the tented sheet and pursed his lips. “Looks like you have a problem.”

“Get your ass back in bed.”

“What about Hannah?”

“I’ll send her some flowers. She loves me.” Castiel laughed because he knew it was true. Every since she met Dean, he’s all she talked about. Of course, Dean bribed her on a regular basis with flowers and chocolate.

Castiel pulled back the sheet and Dean’s cock was lying hard and thick against his stomach. Castiel’s hand curled around his own cock and gave it a few tugs, while his lips sought out Dean’s. The kiss was quick and wet. Dean reached over to the nightstand and fumbled around until he found the lube. Castiel held out his hand and Dean poured out a generous amount. He straddled Dean’s hips and aligned their cocks. He wrapped his long fingers around them and ran his slick hands up and down their lengths. Dean’s hand covered his and they got into a steady rhythm. Castiel watched Dean come apart under him and his own control snapped. He rolled off onto his back, panting heavily. 

“Shower.” 

“Your turn,” Dean murmured. Castiel growled, but got up anyway. He was under the hot spray when Dean opened the shower door. Dean moaned when the side jets pounded his back. He arched like a cat and Castiel felt like the luckiest man alive. Dean was so beautiful…he could have anyone. Strangely enough, Castiel was never jealous. He trusted Dean and even after the incident with Balthazar, he knew Dean trusted him now.

Castiel dressed hurriedly. Hannah was going to be pissed, but he could blame it on Dean. She loved Dean. Everyone loved Dean. 

He kissed Dean and ran out of the house. With traffic, he’d only be forty-five minutes late.

***

Crowley was waiting for him at a deli not far from the garage. Dean slid into the seat opposite the producer. “How’s Meg?”

“She’s a bitch, as usual.”

“Give her a kiss from me.” Dean grinned. 

“I hate my new pool man. He’s not fun to look at.”

“You miss me. That’s so sweet.” 

“I miss looking at your pretty ass. Novak’s a lucky bastard.”

“I am a lucky bastard,” Cas said from behind Dean. He rested his hand briefly on Dean’s shoulder before sitting down.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Crowley opened a file folder and slid it over to Cas, then looked at Dean. “I want to do a reality show based around your garage.”

Dean just stared at the man.

“Dean, did you hear what he said?” Cas was looking at him strangely.

“You knew about this?” Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas.

“Yes, but it wasn’t my place to discuss it with you.”

Dean turned back to Crowley. “So, you want to put cameras in my garage? Who would watch that? Talk about boring.”

“You are everyone’s wet dream and you already got a car for one of the Lakers. People will love it. Give me thirteen episodes and if you don’t like it, we won’t renew the contract. Bottom line, it’s great advertising.”

Dean looked at Cas. He trusted Cas’ judgment. “What do you think?”

Cas leaned back and looked directly at Crowley. “Filming would stay in the garage, nothing of our personal lives will be filmed. Only thirteen episodes with Dean having final say in renewal. A hundred and fifty thousand per episode, also revisited if the contract is renewed. No drama to add to ratings, you get what you get, real life in the garage.”

Dean was impressed. “Yeah, what he said.”

“I’ll have my attorney,” he narrowed his eyes at Cas, “draw up the paperwork.”

“I’ll have it on your desk by tomorrow afternoon.”

“We’ll start filming for in November to have shows ready to air in mid-January.” Crowley stood and walked off.

“We didn’t even order food.”

Cas laughed. “When a producer wants to do lunch, it’s business, Dean.”

“I’m hungry.” 

They ordered and Dean asked Cas about a hundred questions. Cas assured him that as Crowley’s lawyer he was representing Crowley, but he would have Luc step in as Dean’s attorney to keep everything above board. “Why can’t you be my attorney too.”

“Conflict of interest. In dealings with Crowley, I can’t represent you too. It’s best if Luc acts as your attorney.”

***  
The following Saturday, Dean surprised Castiel with breakfast in bed with champagne mimosas to celebrate the signing of the contract for the new TV show. They made love afterwards and lay around, dozing in and out. They finally got out of bed around noon and Dean insisted that he left something at the garage. He also insisted that Castiel go with him to get it.

They took the Impala and rode along with the windows down, Metallica screaming out of the tape deck. When they pulled into the parking lot, Castiel felt a sense of pride. Dean’s dream was now a reputable business. His faith had paid off. With the business itself and the TV show, Dean will be able to pay him back in a few months. Castiel wasn’t worried about the money, but he knew that it bothered Dean to owe him. 

He followed Dean into the warehouse and waited for him to turn on the overhead florescent lights.   
There in the middle of the huge space was his Barracuda. She was a beautiful reddish orange, with a black strip ending at the rear quarter panel with the word ‘hemi’ spelled out. He turned to Dean. 

“You finished her.”

“Yeah.” Dean was grinning widely. “You can touch her, you know, she’s yours.”

Castiel did touch her. He stroked her fender wells, ran his hand over her roof and trailed his fingers over her chrome bumper. 

“I’m beginning to get jealous,” Dean said dryly.

“Dean, she’s beautiful.”

“Let’s take her for a spin.” Dean hit a switch on the wall and the big bay door slowly rose. Dean pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them at Castiel. Castiel snatched them out of the air and looked down in his hand. He felt dizzy when he read the words inscribed on the keychain and his eyes blurred. He blinked, he would not cry. He squeezed his hand around the keychain and looked up at Dean. 

Dean looked unsure and scared. Castiel shook his head, how could he doubt Castiel’s feelings. Castiel didn’t remember moving but he was in front of Dean, gazing into his emerald eyes. “I love you. I always will.”

The car and everything else was forgotten. They kissed like their lives depended on it. They kissed until they weren’t kisses anymore but small touches of their lips on cheeks, eyelids, noses and on each individual freckle on Dean’s face.

Castiel’s breath came out in ragged gasps of air. He was desperate to have Dean. Dean pulled him towards the car and he opened the back door. The new leather seat was cool under his touch and once their clothes were off and tossed into the front seat, Castiel thought the feel of the leather was the most erotic sensation against his skin. Dean was looking at him with lust filled eyes and that was all the invitation Castiel needed.

Nails and teeth clawed and bit, Dean’s cock was slick with precum and Castiel loved the way Dean’s shaft slid through his hand. He wanted Dean, hard and wet, in his mouth. 

“Need you.” Dean whispered. Through touch and eye contact, the two men moved so they could each touch and suck each other. Castiel encouraged Dean to fuck his mouth by guiding his hips up and down. His own cock was being worked by Dean’s lips and tongue. Castiel slicked up a finger with spit and rubbed Dean’s puckered entrance. Dean bucked, thrusting his cock deep down Castiel’s throat. Their skin was slick with sweat and their hands glided over ribs, backs, shoulders… 

Castiel felt Dean shudder and his cum exploded down Castiel’s throat. He swallowed and let himself go, pumping his release into Dean’s waiting mouth. Castiel held on to Dean’s hips, nuzzling his balls and spent cock, wanting this moment to last forever. Dean moaned and rose on his hands and knees, moving so he didn’t clip Castiel in the face with his leg. Castiel reclined against the door and Dean lay on top of him. Their skin cooled as the sweat evaporated. 

“I love you, Cas.” There, he said it, out loud and it felt good. 

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.” 

***  
The roar of the hemi engine and the dual exhaust filled the garage. Cas looked like a kid in a candy store and that made Dean very happy. 

He’d wanted to say those important words to Cas for a long time, but couldn’t get up the nerve. Cas never said them again, not after that first time. As the weeks went by, Dean saw every day with Cas as a gift. It sounded corny, but it was the truth. Then last week, he was in a small shop looking for a birthday gift for Jess and he saw the keychain. He knew what he needed to do. Cas’ reaction scared him, for that moment in time, Dean thought he’d waited too long and Cas’ feelings had changed. Then he saw his eyes and he knew everything was going to be okay. Cas still loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the rest and you will get to know what Dean had engraved on the key chain. Only one chapter left....sad to see this one come to a close.

Between the filming of the show and Castiel’s own crazy hours, the next several weeks were rough on their relationship. They never seemed to have any time and Dean spent many nights in his apartment. Castiel would come home to a dark house and spend an hour on the phone with Dean before going to bed, only to get up and do the same thing the next day. He was tired of it. Tired of not seeing the man he loved.

On the Wednesday morning before Thanksgiving, Castiel stared out of his office window. His latest client just left and another one should be showing up within the next ten minutes. Hannah came into his office and cleared her throat. Castiel turned and gave her a listless smile. 

“Are the Craigs here yet?”

“Not yet. I’ve cancelled your lunch appointment with Alastair and called in an order at your favorite deli. After the Craigs leave, go pick it up and take your man on a picnic somewhere.”

Castiel looked up at her and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, Hannah, but Dean can’t get away for lunch while they’re filming.”

“Why the hell not?”

“He says he likes to keep an eye on things.”

“Make it happen, Castiel. You can’t go on like this. When was the last time you two had a date?”  
“Before filming started. The show has been great for Dean’s business. He has to turn away clients now and there is a year long waiting list for his work. And my schedule isn’t helping any, when he’s off in the evenings; I’m working late most nights. Weekends we’re so tired, all we do is sleep.”

“You want my advice?”

“Do I have a choice?” Castiel gave her a wry smile.

“The first thing you do is ask the man to move in with you. Then, you hire an associate to pick up some of the slack. Associates should be working all hours of the day and night, not the controlling partners. Luc and Michael aren’t here until nine at night, they go home.”

“Luc and Michael have associates and interns under them.”

“My point exactly. Here is a file of resumes. Hire someone.” Hannah pushed the file folder across Castiel’s desk. He looked at it pensively.

“I’ll look into it.”

“Fine, you do that. Meanwhile, you are going to see your man at lunch. Don’t take no for an answer.”

Castiel pulled out his keychain and read the words. He read them several times a day, just to stay connected to Dean. He rubbed his thumb over the words and said them out loud, ‘I promise never to forget that is a once in a lifetime love.’ 

After the Craigs left, Castiel took Hannah’s advice and stopped by the deli. He wasn’t sure what she ordered that cost him over fifty bucks, but he hoped it wouldn’t go to waste.

The garage’s parking lot was full, he recognized most of the vehicles as belonging to Dean’s employees. Jo was sitting at her desk typing on her computer keyboard when he walked in.

“Cas? I haven’t seen you in weeks.” She stood and hugged him. Jo was a Godsend to both Dean and Castiel. He chatted with her daily and she filled him in on the news and happenings at the garage. Dean was usually too busy to talk during the day.

“I’ve come to kidnap Dean and take him out to lunch.”

The look she gave him was full of pity. “Good luck with that. They’re filming an episode with some actress and her ’49 Caddy convertible, so Dean has to be in every shot with the bitch.”

“Doesn’t the film crew get a lunch break?”

Jo shook her head. “They take it in shifts.” 

“I guess I’ll step in there and say hello at least.” He walked to the door that lead back to the garage. He turned and tossed her the keys to his car. “There’s a bag of food in the back seat, you may as well get it and share with the Bobby and Garth.”

The garage looked a lot different now. He remembered the day Dean brought him here to get the Barracuda. It seemed like years ago, when it was actually a little over a month. Now, every spot held a car in some phase of restoration. He saw the lights of the film crew and headed in that direction. The Caddy was painted a metallic pink and Castiel winced, he knew Dean hated painting cars anything but a factory color. That’s when he saw Dean and the actress. Dean was leaning on the car and the actress, a brunette woman in her late twenties with large breasts spilling out of a white tank top and the jeans were so tight, Castiel could make out the hair on her twat, was leaning against Dean. Dean was smiling at her while he talked. Castiel couldn’t make out the words, but she was hanging onto every word. Castiel saw red. The woman’s red tipped fingernails were rubbing up and down Dean’s bare arm. 

Castiel was so focused on the two of them that Bobby had to almost yell to get his attention. He turned, “What?” He snapped and then flushed. “Sorry.”

“You okay? You’re awfully pale.” 

“I’m fine. I just stopped by to say hi to Dean, but apparently he’s busy.” Bobby raised his eyebrows when Castiel spat out the last word.

“Cas!” Dean’s voice rang over the sounds of the busy garage. Castiel closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again before turning. Dean was almost to him and he was smiling. He leaned in and gave Castiel a lingering kiss.

“What are you doing here, Babe?” He stepped back and his smile faltered. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just stopped to say hello. I’ll leave now and let you get back to…” he stopped and just pointed towards the actress.

“Do you want to meet her? She’s pretty cool and what a sweet ride, except for that fucking color. But hey, we argued about it and it makes for good ratings.” Dean shrugged.

“No, I don’t want to…” The woman in question ran up to them. 

“Is this your guy? Damn, Dean, how did you get so lucky. I’m Lisa Braeden, by the way.” She held out her hand. Castiel shook it woodenly.

“Dean talks about you all the time. I feel like I know you.” 

Castiel suddenly felt really small and petty. He trusted Dean. He did, but seeing someone else with their hands on Dean…it just made him angry. He’d wanted to scratch her eyes out like some flaming queen would do.

“It’s nice to meet you. I guess I’ll let you two get back to filming.”

“Dean, why don’t you take a break and go out to lunch with Cas?” Lisa gave him a push in Castiel’s direction.

“Crowley will go ape shit if we hold up filming.” Dean did look like he wanted to take Lisa up on her suggestion.

“Oh, let him.” Lisa flipped her hair and turned to the film crew, who were all gawking at her. “Take a lunch break, guys. See you in an hour.”

There was some grumbling but the majority of the crew were out the door in a hurry. Dean grinned at Lisa. “If Crowley bitches, I’m blaming you.”

“And I will gladly take the blame. Now, go.” She laughed and walked back to her car.

“She seems nice.”

“You were jealous as fuck.”

Castiel looked up sharply. “No, I wasn’t…”

“Bullshit. You should have seen your face. I thought I was going to have a cat fight on my hands.” Dean was grinning at him. “You were fucking jealous of her.” The grin turned into a laugh.

“She’s pretty and has very large breasts,” Castiel muttered petulantly.

Dean leaned in and whispered, “I prefer sexy men with big dicks.”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m sorry if I messed up the shooting schedule.”

“Hey, I love you. Who gives a flying fuck about the schedule?”

“I love you too.” Castiel looked sheepish. “But I imagine Crowley cares about the schedule.

Crowley gets his money’s worth. Garage Classics just moved into second place in the ratings behind Storage Wars.”

“Really? That’s fantastic, Dean.”

Dean took his hand and steered him into his office and shut the door. “I don’t know how fantastic it is. I’m up to my ass in restorations, that’s what I wanted to do here. Now, my employees get to do the fun stuff while I smile for the fucking camera. I’m not going to renew the contract after the thirteen episodes are filmed.”

Castiel leaned against Dean’s desk. “I thought you were having fun?”

“Fun? God, Cas, I don’t get to see my boyfriend except in passing and when we do have any time together both of us are too tired to do anything but sleep. I can’t remember the last time we had sex.”

“October the twenty-sixth.”

Dean looked at him with wide eyes. “A fucking month? Jesus!” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Dean, let’s get out of here for a little while.”

“God, yes.”

Jo smiled and handed Castiel back his keys. Dean got into the passenger seat of the Barracuda and leaned back against the headrest. Castiel put the car in reverse and then rested his hand on Dean’s denim clad thigh. He drove to a small park just outside of Encino and parked under the shade of a large elm.

They got out and Castiel retrieved the bag from the backseat. He sat the bag down on a picnic table and began to unpack it. It seemed like Hannah ordered one of everything on the menu and Dean laughed at the amount of food. They ate and talked. Castiel felt like he got to reconnect with Dean. 

Once they were finished eating and the trash packed away, they sat with Dean leaning back against Castiel’s chest, Dean absently rubbing his thumb over Castiel’s knuckles. “I’ve missed this.”

“What?” Castiel asked with a kiss to Dean’s neck.

“Us, just relaxing together.”

“How many episodes have you filmed?”

“Only three. Crowley says we’ll have them all done by the end of January.”

“We’ll have the Christmas holidays together.”

“Speaking of…are we still having Thanksgiving at Gabe’s?”

“Yes. And I informed him that Benny, Charlie and Meg were coming. “ Sam and Jess had already been invited, but Dean had requested that his other friends come too. Gabe was happy to have them, since he made a big production of the any holiday. 

“I need to get back.” Dean didn’t make a move to get up though. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, simply touching each other. Finally, Dean stood up and pulled Castiel to his feet. They dumped the trash in a bin and got ready to get into the car when a young couple came up to them.

“Aren’t you Dean Winchester?” The man asked, looking a little star struck. 

“Yeah.” Castiel had several incidents like this when he was dating Balthazar. Fans would want his autograph or pictures. Castiel just stood to the side or was sometimes asked to take the pictures. The network hadn’t wanted them to be seen in public as a couple and the tabloids portrayed Castiel as Balthazar’s friend and attorney for the first year they were together. Castiel finally got tired of it and since being gay didn’t have the stigma it once had, the network reluctantly agreed they could come out as a couple. In this instant, Castiel didn’t know what to do. Should he stand in the background or what?

Dean answered his question when he introduced him. “This is my boyfriend, Cas.” The couple each shook Castiel’s hand. Dean showed them Castiel’s car and the girl took a picture of Dean and her boyfriend in front of the car. Castiel offered to take a picture with her in it, but she declined, only to ask if he would get in the picture too. Castiel was grinning like an idiot in the picture, but he didn’t care.

***  
Dean spent Wednesday night with Cas, since both of them had the next four days off for the holiday. Dean woke first and smiled down at Cas. The man was wrapped around him and snoring softly. They’d been too tired last night to do anything except share a few kisses.

It had been so long and Dean was horny. His hands began to roam over Cas’ upper body. He used his thumbnail to lightly drag over the other man’s nipples and Cas moaned in his sleep. Dean’s cock was already lengthening and he couldn’t wait to drive his dick deep inside his lover. Dean shifted until he was out from under Cas’ arms and legs, then gently rolled Cas onto his stomach. He huffed out a bark of laughter because Cas never awoke. Cas was a heavy sleeper and not a morning person at all. He was grumpy and postponed getting out of bed until the last possible moment.

Dean ran his hands over Cas’ back and perfect butt. Running gave the man a perky ass and Dean couldn’t keep his hands off of it. And he definitely couldn’t keep his mouth off of it. He parted the cheeks of Cas’ ass and licked the puckered entrance. He was rewarded with a grunt from Cas. He looked up and smiled, the man’s hair was all kinds of fucked up, there was a red crease on his cheek from the pillow and he was wearing his morning grumpy face.

“I was going to start without you.” Dean face dropped back down and he started eating out Cas’ hole with so much enthusiasm that Cas started rocking his hips.

“Jesus…Dean…don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Dean chuckled and thrust his tongue past the muscle. He used his thumb to put pressure on a spot just below Cas’ nut sac and the man bucked wildly. Cas shifted and pulled his knees up, lifting his ass into the air.

“Such a whore.” Dean murmured. He used his spit to get Cas’ hole really wet and then used his thumb to put pressure on the rim. He forced his tongue deeper.

“Please…I want your cock…Dean…fuck…fuck me.”

Dean’s answer was to push his thumb past the rim and curl his tongue around the tight opening.

Cas was coming undone. Dean sensed Cas was stroking his cock and Dean reached under and pushed his hand away. “No, don’t touch.”

Cas’ moan of frustration turned Dean on. Cas was his. He wanted him begging for it. Dean’s mind shifted gears, they never played roles in the bedroom. Neither liked the labels of top and bottom. They’d played a few bondage games but they never delved into the dominant/submissive thing, and this wasn’t about dominance. No, Dean just wanted to hear how bad his lover wanted it…wanted him.

“Put your hands on the headboard and keep them there.”

There was a pause while Cas seemed to wrap his head around the order, but he obeyed. 

“Good boy.”

Dean got up on his knees. He could see Cas’ thick cock hard and leaking. He took his fingertip and wiped it across Cas’ slit. Cas’ cock jerked and the man shuddered. “Dean, please.”

“Beg for it. Beg like the slut you are and maybe I’ll fuck you.”

The look Cas gave him was one of surprise and lust. “Please fuck me. Fuck my ass…please. I need your dick inside me. I want to feel your hot cum in my ass.”

Dean own cock was throbbing painfully. Damn, the man looked so fucking hot and the filth that was coming out of his mouth was driving Dean insane. He opened the nightstand door and pulled out the lube. 

Cas rolled his hips and moaned when Dean ran a slick finger along the crack of his ass. Dean rubbed his fingertip over Cas’ rim and Cas groaned, letting his head fall forward. “Please, hurry…I need to be fucked.”

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Cas’ skin was flushed and Dean couldn’t tease him anymore. He pushed his finger past the slightly loosened hole and with his other hand; he cupped and massaged Cas’ balls. 

“Fuck…Dean…more…give me more.”

Dean pushed in another finger and moved them in and out. 

“Fuck yeah…like that…more…please.” Cas’ hips were rocking to meet each of Dean’s thrusts and his wet cock was slapping against his belly. Dean added another finger and Cas began to pant and make a keening sound.

Dean got behind Cas and nudged his knees apart. He gripped his cock and rubbed the head of it up and down Cas’ crack, before letting it rest there while he bent his body over Cas. His chest to Cas’ back. He bit and sucked the skin on Cas’ neck, marking him. It was taking all his self control to keep from pushing inside of Cas and pounding into him. Dean’s hands covered Cas’ on the headboard, holding them steady.

“I’m going to fuck you good, Babe. Fuck you hard and fast. Is that what you want?”

“Yes…please…”

Dean rolled his body back, stopping to drop small kisses down Cas’ spine. When he was up on his knees, cock still lying between the cheeks of Cas’ ass, he brought his hand down with a loud smack. Cas yelped and instinctively tried to move forward. Dean gripped his hips, holding him in place.

He looked down at the bright red handprint in fascination. Dean traced his fingers around the mark. Cas relaxed and eased back, rutting his hips. Dean brought his hand down again, this time Cas moaned before whispering, “please.”

Dean pushed inside, driving deep with one swift thrust. Cas’ back arched and he cried out, “Yes.”

“God, Cas…you’re so fucking tight.” It had been so long. Dean closed his eyes and kept still. He was afraid if he moved right now, he’d come too soon.

“Fuck me, damn it.”

“Patience, Cas.”

Cas gave a feral growl and swung his hips forward then back, fucking himself on Dean’s hard cock. 

Dean pulled out and flipped Cas over onto his back in one swift motion. He grabbed Cas’ thighs and pushed them apart. Cas eyes were dark with lust, his mouth set in a frustrated scowl. 

“Fucking tease.” Cas spat out the words, arching his back.

“God, you’re a slut.” Dean released Cas’ thigh and gripped the base of his cock and guided it to Cas’ wet, open hole. Cas’ dick was twitching and his balls were tight against his body. Dean eased in slowly this time, loving the way Cas was coming apart under him. He moved in and out slow and easy, watching Cas jerk with each pass over his prostate. Cas head turned side to side, his hands grasping the sheets. His words were incoherent now, just soft murmurs.

It was time to push him over the edge. Dean pushed in deep and reached down to pinch Cas’ nipples. Cas gasped and his eyes flew open…a silent scream on his lips. 

***  
Dean’s little game was pissing Castiel off. All the teasing and underlying dominant behavior…but then Dean had smacked his ass. Hard. It fucking hurt like hell, but his cock seemed to enjoy it. 

He felt Dean’s gentle fingers on his sore ass. He relaxed and let his hips roll forward and back, seeking Dean’s cock. The second slap felt…God, his balls tightened…could Dean make him come with just the spanking alone? 

Castiel wasn’t given time to think as Dean pushed inside. “Yes.” God, so good…a nanosecond of pain exploding into intense pleasure. Castiel cursed at Dean because he wouldn’t fuck him, wouldn’t give him what he needed.

Suddenly, he was on his back. Dean poised over him, cock jutting out from his body, hard and wet. Dean shoved his thighs apart, but didn’t take him again. 

“Fucking tease.” 

He didn’t hear Dean’s reply because the man was teasing his hole. Castiel was going to come, he felt his body tensing up. He needed it…had to be fucked…but Dean entered him slowly. Castiel was so close, he couldn’t focus…couldn’t think…he thought he was begging for it, but couldn’t be sure anymore.

Suddenly his nipples were on fire. His eyes went wide and his overstimulated body finally had its release. Everything went black. He was vaguely away of Dean pounding into him chasing his on orgasm. He heard his name being called over and over.

He felt as if he was coming out of a dense fog. Dean was over him, raining kisses all over his face. His eyes cleared and he saw green…

“You have pretty eyes.”

Dean laughed. “I thought I broke you, Babe.”

“I think you did.” Castiel winced. He was sore and the cooling cum on his belly and chest felt uncomfortable.

“Don’t move.” Dean rose from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He felt a warm washcloth moving over his belly and then between his legs. 

“Not a slut…” He mumbled.

“Yeah, Babe, you kind of are.”

He drifted off to sleep again, the last thing he remembered was Dean’s lips brushing against his forehead and a whispered, “I love you.”

***  
Dean looked around the large kitchen. Gabe was removing the biggest turkey he’d ever seen from the biggest oven Dean had ever seen. Cas was leaning against the counter talking to Charlie and Jess. He couldn’t see Sam but he remembered Michael telling his brother that Gabe had a great wine cellar right before they disappeared. Luc and Benny were watching football. He didn’t see Lilith or Meg anywhere, but knew they had to be around somewhere.

Gabe’s dining room table could seat twenty people easily and it was loaded with their Thanksgiving meal. Dean was proud of the four pies he’d baked, he’d even cut out little leaves out of the pie dough to garnish them with. 

They took their seats and Dean smirked at Cas when the man sat down very gingerly. Cas sent him an evil look that promised Dean a payback.

Toasts were made and while Gabe was carving the turkey, Luc stood up and handed Dean a brown envelope. 

“What’s this?” Dean took it and stared down at it.

“The deed to the garage.”

“What?” Dean was confused. Luc was handling all Dean’s finances now, but he didn’t know what was going on. “It was a lease to own…when…”

“Winchester Classic Cars is running so far in the black that I made an offer to buy the place outright. We had the cash to do it. I paid Castiel back his initial capital as well. You are now the owner of the garage and are completely out of debt.”

Dean just started at Luc. Everyone at the table cheered…except for Lilith and Michael. They never change their expressions. Dean wondered briefly what their sex life was like…then proceeded to poke out his mental eye. 

Cas gave him a kiss and squeezed his hand. “I’m so proud of you, Dean.”

Dean grinned. The business was his, free and clear.

Castiel, Sam and Charlie were assigned clean up duties, so Dean joined Luc out on the patio. Luc was smoking a cigar and handed one to Dean. 

“When are you going to make an honest man out of my brother?”

Dean was inhaling on his cigar when Luc spoke and he coughed, choking on the smoke. “What?” Dean’s voice cracked.

“Just curious.”

“I was kind of curious myself.” Dean whirled around and saw Gabe standing there with a couple of beers in his hand. He handed one to Dean.

“Look, I’m a big brother too, so I knew what you are doing…Cas and I are doing fine. We don’t need any interference.”

Dean gave both of them patented Bitch-Face Number Eight, reserved for noisy brothers, and retreated to den where Benny and Michael were discussing politics. It felt safer than being around Cas’ other two brothers.

Cas and Dean spent the rest of their long weekend holed up in Cas’ house. They made up for the month without sex by having sex in every room of the house at least once, but most of the time was spent in bed. 

***

Castiel was nervous on Sunday afternoon. Dean had gone out for a few groceries and while he was gone, Castiel walked through his house. Signs of Dean were everywhere, his blue toothbrush hung next to Dean’s red one. Hair gel sat on the bathroom counter. T-shirts hung in his closet and jeans were folded in a drawer with a few boxers. A spare pair of sunglasses sat by the back door. The refrigerator held Dean’s favorite beer and was crammed with food. One of Dean’s books was on the nightstand on Dean’s side of the bed. 

As the afternoon sun rose higher, Dean and Castiel got quieter. Both knew that Monday brought more filming and more work at the firm. Dean would be spending more nights at his apartment. Castiel waited by the front door, watching for the Impala. His stomach was in knots.

Dean made a quick stirfry with shrimp and vegetables. They ate and cleaned up the kitchen, both trying to make conversation only for it to taper off. 

“Let’s go for a walk.”

“It’s cold out,” Dean said, closing the dishwasher and pushing the button to start the cleaning cycle.

“Please.”

Dean shrugged and walked to the front door where their jackets hung on hooks. 

The beach was empty. Castiel took Dean’s hand and he felt Dean squeeze his. Was it to reassure himself or Castiel?

“Dean, I…want you to move in.” Castiel stopped walked and waited, searching Dean’s face for any sign that it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t go through another two months like this last one. Not waking up to you, not seeing you for days at a time…it would kill me.”

Dean pulled him into his arms, bringing his lips down onto Castiel’s. 

Monday morning, Castiel began doing interviews for an associate and an intern. It was time for him to let go of some of his more tedious duties and get home at a reasonable hour to be with his boyfriend.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is Dean and Cas' happy ending. Thank you for reading.

December flew by for Dean and Castiel. The first week was spent packing up Dean’s apartment. The move went smoothly with Charlie and Benny helping the two men. Charlie wound up taking most of Dean’s furniture and Benny got his TV and gaming system. Castiel made a point to talk to Charlie and Benny, assuring them that the beach house was open to them any time they wanted to visit. 

Four more episodes were finished and Crowley swore they were on schedule to finish the last week of January. Dean was ready for the crew to be gone. Crowley and the director pushed Dean for more drama but Dean stood by the initial agreement. They only drama happened two days before Christmas when Castiel drove the Barracuda into a guard rail on the way to work because he was tired and wasn’t paying attention. He called into work, then drove the car straight to the garage. 

Dean forgot the film crew when he saw the damage to the car. He flipped out, yelling at Castiel about being careful…he could have been killed…Castiel stood there and took it, not defending himself at all. When Dean finally wound down and realized the film was rolling, he snarled at the crew before grabbing Castiel and pulling him into his office and slamming the door behind them.

“Dean…I’m okay.”

Dean grabbed him and held him close. “You know it’s not about the fucking car, don’t you? I just don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Castiel held him tight for a long time. After he’d calmed down enough to face his employees and the film crew again, he arranged for Jo to drive Castiel to work. Dean promised he’d pick him up at five-thirty.

Castiel’s associate and intern were working out great, so Castiel was out of the office by the time Dean closed up the garage. There were a few hiccups with living together and more than couple fights, but they never went to bed mad, sometimes that meant they stayed up until the wee hours of the morning yelling at each other, but it just made them closer.

Christmas morning was quiet, just the two of them before the entire family arrived. Dean insisted on doing Christmas dinner since Gabe’s show was still in production and he wouldn’t be flying in from New York until mid-day.

Castiel big gift to Dean was a Boxer puppy Dean decided to call Rufus. Dean surprised Castiel with two tickets to Key West for the weekend of Valentine’s Day. 

Filming ended on the last Friday in January and even upping the dollar amount to two hundred thousand per episode couldn’t persuade Dean to continue. Crowley was disappointed, but he said he understood. The show won a People’s Choice award and Castiel sat in the audience watching Dean and Crowley accept the award. It held a place of honor on their mantle. 

The two men enjoyed their mini-vacation to Key West, but were anxious to get back home. Rufus was growing fast and getting into everything. The gangly puppy made friends with Jake, the neighbor’s Irish Setter and the couple loved sitting on the deck, bundled against the biting wind watching the two dogs race across the sand.

Winchester Classic Cars had to expand and Dean hired three more employees. Running the business took him away from most of the restorations, but if a special car would come in, Dean took the lead on restoring it. For Dean’s birthday in March, Castiel had Bobby locate another ’67 Impala. Dean lovingly restored it and it sat inside the showroom, painted a deep red. 

May saw Sam’s graduation from law school and he started full time at the Novak Law Firm. His office was two doors down from Castiel’s and he watched the young man’s work ethic with pride. Luc assured him he’d make associate within the year. 

In June, exactly ten months to the day of their first meeting, Castiel proposed. As proposals go, it wasn’t the most romantic. He didn’t get on bended knee. In fact, he was buried deep in Dean’s ass on the hood of the Impala in the Sequoia National Forest. He hadn’t meant to propose like that, the ring was in his suitcase back at the cabin they’d rented for their vacation. His plan was to take Dean on a picnic and pop the question, but having Dean under him, spread out on the hood of the car, sunlight filtering through the trees…

“Marry me….please….God….Dean….”

Dean stopped moving and stared up at him. “Did you just propose?”

Castiel blushed red from head to toe and since he was bare assed naked, Dean was sure to see his embarrassment. “I…uhm…yes.”  
Dean didn’t give him the response he wanted. The man had the audacity to laugh. Oh, yeah, he grabbed his face and kissed him soundly, but he was still laughing. 

“Babe, we are in the middle of a fucking national forest, buck naked, fucking on my car and you propose. That is priceless. Of course, I’ll marry you…you idiot.”

Castiel gave Dean his patented Bitch-Face Number Five, but it only made Dean laugh harder. “Don’t pout, Cas. I said I’d marry you.”

“I don’t pout.”

“So, where’s my ring?” Dean’s legs were wrapped around him, cum drying on his belly. 

Castiel mumbled something, not looking at Dean. 

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“It’s back at the cabin.”

“Ah, Cas, you didn’t plan to propose here, did you?”

“No. I had something different in mind.” Castiel felt foolish, he’d ruined his proposal.

Dean took his finger and brought Castiel’s chin up so they were eye to eye. “I love you so damn much and this proposal was perfect.” 

“We won’t be able to tell our kids about it.” Castiel gave a lopsided smile.

“Kids?”

“Maybe two.”

“Two is a good number.”

***

“Gabe, I’m nervous as fuck.”

“You’ll be fine. Just follow my lead.”

“Tell me why I agreed to do this again.”

“Because the powers that be loved your sex appeal on Garage Classics and when they found out you were marrying my brother, they thought a summertime special would bring in a younger demographic.”

“I think I’m going to throw up.”

“Do you need a Xanax?”  
“No, I don’t need a fucking Xanax. Cas made me take one of those when we flew to Key West and I asked some old lady from Chicago to marry me.”

“I can always have Cas come backstage to give you a blowjob.”

“You’re a fucking riot, Gabe. I hate you.”

The Food Network executives did like Dean’s sex appeal and when they put two and two together, Gabe was asked to host a show centered around the SpoCom Super Show, a classic car expo in Anaheim. It was taped on a huge outdoor stage. Gabe and Dean would be doing a cooking demonstration in the middle of hundreds of classic cars. Two of Dean’s cars were on display, a ’69 Camero and a1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. 

Cas was supposed to be sitting in the VIP seats in the front row, but Dean hadn’t seen him since early that morning. He and his crew unloaded the cars from the transport trailer at the buttcrack of dawn. Dean, the perfectionist, went over the cars thoroughly with a cloth to make sure not one fingerprint showed. Since Cas wasn’t needed for anything and it was early morning, he stayed in the hotel to sleep. 

The PA came backstage to the prep area and gave Gabe the thirty second warning. Dean started to hyperventilate. Gabe shook his head and reached into a cardboard box and pulled out a bottle of tequila. He handed the bottle to Dean and Dean took a swig, then another for good measure.

Gabe walked out on stage amid cheers and applause. He talked for a few minutes and then Dean heard his introduction. He eyed the bottle of tequila with longing, took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. He focused on Cas, Sam and Jess in the front row. He gave them a grin and soon he was having so much fun cooking with Gabe that he forgot thousands of people were watching him.

When the special aired in late July, Cas was sitting next to him on the couch. “I was scared shitless.”

“It didn’t show. You were fantastic and very sexy.”

***

They were married in August. It was a small ceremony on the beach. Gabe and Sam were their best men. Charlie and Jo were maids of honor. Missouri Moseley, an ordained minister, officiated. 

“You may now kiss your husband.”

Dean took Castiel’s mouth in a tonsil touching kiss that caused everyone to cheer and make catcalls.

The champagne flowed and Missouri caught up with Castiel after the pictures were taken. “I always knew you were perfect for each other.”

Castiel grinned at her, “You were right about everything. Even Dean’s dream.”

“You two will grow old together. Your home office will have to be remodeled though.”

“What? Why?”

“The twins will need a room of their own one day.”

“Twins?” Castiel leaned heavily on the rail of the deck. “Twins?”

“A boy and a girl. The guest room will make a fine nursery, but they can’t share a room forever.”

Dean jogged up the stairs and grabbed Castiel’s hand. “Come on, Babe, I want to introduce you to Jo’s mom. You’re going to love Ellen.”

He looked at Castiel quizzically. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Castiel heard Missouri laughing as he was led away.

***

The call came in on a Sunday afternoon in March, three days after Dean’s birthday. Dean was painting the nursery and Cas was writing out the thank you notes from the shower the law firm had given them. Their surrogate, a young law student who’d found herself in trouble, wasn’t due for another two weeks, but twins were unpredictable. 

Jonathan Robert and Mary Ellen Novak-Winchester were born two minutes after midnight. They were healthy, though small. Luc and Sam finished up the nursery since Cas and Dean didn’t want to leave the hospital. When the family was allowed to come home, the house was overflowing with their friends and family. The twins were passed from person to person while Cas and Dean looked on with pride. 

Later that night, as the couple lay in their bed, the baby monitor on Dean’s nightstand, because Dean knew that Cas would sleep through an earthquake, they held each other and listened to the waves crash outside their open balcony doors.

“I got an email from Crowley today.”

“Really, what did he want?” Cas asked, nuzzling Dean’s neck.

“He wants me to do a calendar to go with the release of the show on DVD.”

“Hmmmm, that’s nice.” Cas lost interest in the conversation and was leaving a trail of kisses down Dean’s stomach.

“Nude…with a different girl or guy for each month.”

Cas made a strangled sound and sat up. “You’re joking.”

“Nope, after all, I was a porn star.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kind comments keep me going. I love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
